Improvável Destino
by Serena Sly
Summary: Após o fim da guerra o império construido pelos Malfoys desmoronou , e Draco faria de tudo pra reergue-lo. Sequestro, mentiras e trapaças são detalhes perto do que ele é capaz de fazer pra conseguir o que deseja...
1. Chapter 1

UA e epílogo desconsiderado. Essa não é uma história bonitinha, algumas cenas de violência e sexo devem aparecer por aqui. Se não gostam é melhor nem começarem. Se proceguirem... espero que gostem...

* * *

Ar...

O ar que ela tentava inalar era completamente inodoro,talvez porque o simples ato de encher e esvaziar os pulmões já estavam se tornando absurdamente difícil.Mas se ela conseguisse inspirar mais profundamente com certeza sentiria o cheiro peculiar de ferrugem...SANGUE...

Frio...

O frio que estava sentindo, não era algo natural, por estar deitada no chão de pedra talhada e áspero ou por estar precariamente vestida, que pelo que se lembrava; embora os pensamentos não estavam lá muito coordenados, estava vestida com uma blusa de alças e calça jeans. Cada parte do seu corpo estava frio e os arrepios na sua espinha pareciam estar viajando pela sua corrente sanguínea...Muito frio...MORTE...

Luz...

Estava completamente escuro, mas Hermione não tinha certeza se era pela ausência de luz ou pôr não conseguir abrir totalmente os olhos ou ainda se todo escuro que a envolvia era pela ignorância de não saber onde estava e o que se passava com ela... Não sabia quantos dias estava ali, pois não conseguia contar o tempo, não tinha noção de espaço ou de localização, não tinha noção de nada literalmente...VAZIO...

Mas no auge de sua insanidade Hermione Granger conseguiu se lembrar de algo, talvez nem tão propício ao momento mas era uma coisa que sua mãe lhe contou ainda pequena...Qdo uma pessoa morria; antes de ir pro céu ou pro inferno, todos passavam pelo limbo pra remissão dos pecados e lá Deus julgaria e decidiria o destino eterno de cada ser...  
Mas bruxos não acreditam em Deus !! Embora se ele existisse talvez ela estivesse nesse lugar esperando seu julgamento, afinal todos somos pecadores!  
É claro que a "sabe-tudo" de Hogwarts encontraria a resposta...Óbvia.. Pouco ar, frio intenso, escuridão !!Ela estava no "inferno" e aquilo com certeza duraria para sempre...DESMAIOU...

* * *

A única luz que adentrava a ampla e requintada sala de escritório da imensa mansão, provinha das chamas da lareira que parcialmente iluminava a figura pálida, sentado numa das poltronas de espaldar alto forradas em veludo verde musgo detrás da enorme mesa de carvalho escuro, tão limpa e polida que não seria de admirar que algum pobre elfo se dedicava incansavelmente ao trabalho diariamente, aliás; tudo naquele lugar exalava limpeza, sofisticação e coisas caras.

A guerra era cruel, ambígua, traiçoeira...

Para Draco Malfoy a guerra tivera algumas compensações, pelo menos na aparência...o corpo magro e liso dera lugar a um peito definido de abdômen trabalhado, esculpidos impecavelmente pelo quadribol e pelo pesado treinamento de comensal.Os cabelos, esses continuavam platinados, lisos e jogados displicentemente sobres os olhos azuis acinzentados e frios.A pele, branca, cremosa, convidativa, doce que se tivesse gosto, seria de pecado. Draco era perfeito ! Uma brincadeira de algum deus mitológico ou de um demônio travesso para punir e caçoar da humanidade feminina e masculina com a visão de algo parcialmente inatingível, porque Draco era simplesmente desejado e odiosamente orgulhoso, esnobe, convencido e principalmente preconceituoso.

Por outro lado Draco experimentou com a guerra uma coisa que ainda não conhecia...SOLIDÃO... Pois embora houvesse durado pouco mais de dois anos, ela finalmente terminara e o lado vitorioso não fôra o das trevas, Potter vencera.  
Draco era mimado, sempre fora.  
Pela mãe, que além de fazer todas as suas vontades, incutira em sua mente que ele era insubstituível.  
Pelo pai, que embora era rígido e cobrava nada menos que a perfeição, em tudo que ele fizesse, enraizou em Draco que sua superioridade em ser sangue puro o tornava simplesmente soberano.  
Pelas "namoradas" que entre gemidos e sussurros alucinavam com sua performance dentro e fora delas.  
E principalmente pelos "puxa sacos" que o rodeavam por que...  
Estar com Draco Malfoy era status. Ter Draco Malfoy era êxtase. Ser Draco Malfoy era SUPREMO, coisa que já não era mais tão verdade assim...

Logo após Potter ter derrotado Voldemort num duelo que destruiu metade de Hogwarts, todos os comensais que restaram foram mandados pra Askaban, que mesmo sem os dementadores enfraquecendo a sanidade dos prisioneiros era deplorável demais pra manter trancafiados a tão pura família Malfoy. Três dias após Lucius e Narcisa serem levados pra lá, foram encontrados mortos na mesma cela, aparentemente envenenados; como conseguiram isso ninguém sabe...Suborno.

* * *

" Rony, onde está o Harry? Gritou a castanha tentando se fazer ouvir, em meio aos inúmeros feitiços lançados a ermo pelos comensais, que destruíam tudo a sua volta.

Não sei!! Estupefaça...- um comensal acabara de cair ao lado da menina atingido pelo feitiço do ruivo. Não o vejo desde a casa dos gritos...

Rony, temos que achá-lo, antes que... - mas não teve tempo de continuar, pois uma estátua acima deles explodiu e destroços e poeira infestaram o lugar e uma onda de luzes coloridas eram lançados contra eles. Quando Hermione conseguiu sair de perto do tumulto pra procurar pelo amigo foi empurrada violentamente contra a parede, machucando parcialmente o rosto e antes de pensar em se virar, uma voz bem próxima ao seu ouvido falou com a voz arrastada e empreguinada de desprezo.

- Oras se não é a maldita sangue-ruim!... - Sentiu algo apertando sua costela e não viu mais nada.

* * *

O peito de Hermione subia e descia descontroladamente e a respiração não parecia tão difícil agora, também com os constantes pesadelos sempre que fechava os olhos, já havia se habituado ao pesado ar da prisão que estava sendo mantida. Logo quando acordou do seu momento de insanidade não se sabe quanto tempo depois, e constatou que não estava no "inferno", chorou... mas logo voltou a razão e começou a reagir.

Primeiro tentou acostumar-se com a precária iluminação que vinha da única janela alta da cela e dos vãos da porta de metal cinza; sucesso,depois tentou ficar de pé mas descobriu que era impossível, pois além da dor no corpo e dos ferimentos, estava completamente debilitada pela falta de comida. Derrota. Não podia avaliar o estado do seu rosto, mas se estivesse com os mesmos hematomas que tinha pelo corpo, e sujo como os trapos que agora vestia, estava horrorosa. Não que fosse vaidosa; não, definitivamente tinha outras prioridades, mas não gostaria que Rony a visse nesse estado. Rony! Só de pensar que poderia nunca mais ver seus amigos seu coração latejava, mas desejava que pelo menos eles estivessem bem, isso lhe dava forças.

O loiro levantou-se e caminhou pra perto da lareira, estava frio. Um rápido pensamento se dirigiu a sua "convidada", trancafiada nas masmorras da mansão..."será que estava viva"? Logo desviou a atenção, para o maço de cigarros jogado na mesinha de centro, pegou um dos cigarros e levou aos lábios finos e levemente pálidos, acendeu com a ponta da varinha utilizando um feitiço não verbal e tragou... Calmo e vagarosamente, inspirando toda a fumaça e sentindo a invasão de seus pulmões ainda sadios... Doeu, mas a sensação de intoxicação o acalmava... Sorriu de lado enquanto soltava o ar. Que vício idiota, odiava tanto os trouxas que estava nesse momento saboreando uma de suas piores invenções. Patético. Mas não iria parar agora, não agora que estava irritado, cansado e confuso; um vício estúpido porém benéfico e ficaria ainda melhor se acompanhado de firewisky. Perfeito!

Após trinta minutos de vício Draco estava relaxado. Relaxado e com vontade de transar... Quanto tempo? Um mês? Talvez mais... Já fazia uma semana que estava trancado na mansão e apenas quatro dias que soubera da morte dos pais, estava completamente sem notícias do mundo exterior, pois não recebia o jornal em casa e a última coruja foi a que trouxe a carta de Askaban. Estava no escuro, mas soube que o maldito que sobreviveu venceria a guerra antes mesmo dela terminar e por isso havia saído dela hora antes do Lord ser derrotado... Draco era inteligente e como já tinha conseguido seu prêmio, não tinha por que permanecer lá, pois pelo menos uma vingança particular ele teria, Granger. Nem que fosse pra deixá-la morrer de fome (pois não teria coragem pra matá-la com um Avada, pelo menos ele achava) ele teria o prazer de tirar algo importante para o Potter, já que este ousou tirar-lhe tudo...Vingança.  
Levantou, a coordenação dos músculos estava um pouco lenta, não estava bêbado! Jamais beberia a esse ponto pois não era um fraco, só estava relaxado demais, preguiçoso; indo lentamente até o corredor que descia pras masmorras, com a garrafa em uma mão e o terceiro cigarro aceso na outra, decidiu que, veria como ela estava e se tivesse sorte, já teria morrido.

Hermione sentia o corpo mole, a pressão arterial fraca, o estomago fundo e uma leve tontura que se intensificava toda vez que tentava levantar. Melhor continuar sentada.  
Bem poucas vezes ouvira algum som, mas não tinha certeza se era sua imaginação ou o barulho que seu estomago fazia, por isso mesmo o sutil rangido da abertura da porta a sua frente não passou despercebido... Esperança.

* * *

- Aproveitando a estadia na sua ultima morada, sangue ruim? - Mione abriu a boca pra rebater mas nada saiu devido a perplexidade que estava. - Não se acostume com o conforto, não é sempre que estou de bom humor! - a voz de Malfoy continuava arrastada mas não tinha o tom debochado que Hermione conhecia, continha uma raiva imensa...  
Parou de falar e continuou se aproximando, virou a garrafa de firewisky de uma única vez fazendo o liquido descer queimando a garganta e atirou-a na parede, fazendo o barulho do estilhaço ecoar na cela. Hermione tremeu! Ainda não compreendia direito a situação mas estava com medo.

- Olhando de perto, você é mais imunda do que esse seu sangue sujo! - falou quase cuspindo as palavras, antes de se abaixar ao lado da garota, que mantinha uma expressão atordoada com um misto de pavor e curiosidade, tragou uma ultima vez e perguntou, pausando cada palavra, bem próximo ao ouvido da castanha enquanto soltava a fumaça lentamente.

- Como você quer morrer? - Draco enlouqueceu, o ódio que sentia deu lugar a um prazer insano, cada pêlo do corpo estava arrepiado e uma onda de eletricidade desceu pela espinha quando viu uma lágrima deslizar no rosto sujo dela, apertou o rosto da garota entre os dedos longos obrigando a encará-lo, estremeceu.  
Hermione forçou o rosto pro outro lado fazendo-o solta-la bruscamente, um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios dele, esse sorriso ela conhecia, era o mesmo que viu pelos seis anos que estudaram juntos, debochado.

- Acaba logo com isso Malfoy ? – disse voltando a encará-lo desafiadora, a voz saiu estranhamente esganiçada, pelo tempo que estava sem falar; mas mesmo assim não perdeu o tom autoritário característico dela. Se Malfoy era debochado Hermione era autoritária, e algumas coisas são imutáveis.

- Uhhh! Quanta coragem? - disse ele sarcasticamente enquanto se levantada e se afastava um pouco, ainda a encarando. - Quer encontrar seus amigos no inferno?- Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, sobre o que ele estava falando? A garota não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto, o que deixou o loiro absurdamente satisfeito, sorriu afetado. Conseguiria o que queria? Sim ! Teve certeza que sim e já estava conseguindo. Tortura. Mas não hoje. Draco caminhou até a porta e saiu, deixando uma Hermione confusa e irritada pra trás.

* * *

Draco subia as escadas pro seu quarto com uma imensa satisfação estampada no rosto, os olhos sempre frios tinham um brilho perverso, não se sentia bem assim à semanas e finalmente tinha um motivo pra sorrir, afinal era divertido ver as lágrimas da sangue-ruim, era prazeroso vê-la sofrer... Adormeceu tranqüilo, deixaria seus reais problemas pra amanhã...

* * *

Hermione estava arrasada, as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhavam sem parar, tentava desesperadamente organizar as idéias mas era tanta informação... e pro seu desespero, eram péssimas informações... _Primeiro_, seu algoz era ninguém menos que o miserável Draco Malfoy, não o via desde que deixou Hogwarts após a morte de Dumbledore, e nem sabia que estava vivo! _Segundo_, ela agora tinha certeza que morreria de fome e _terceiro_, estava apavorada com as palavras de Malfoy, o que ele quis dizer com inferno?? Ele disse morrer e ir pro inferno junto com os amigos? Não podia ser, não aceitava nem se quer pensar nessa hipótese... Melhor esperar... Adormeceu.

* * *

Toc ... Toc... Toc ...Malfoy se virou na cama puxando o edredom pra perto do rosto, dormia tão sereno que os anjos pareciam estar velando seus sonhos, mas que barulho infernal era esse? Parecia alguém batendo com uma varinha na sua cabeça, que sonho idiota... Abriu os olhos irritado, queria dormir mais; acordou praguejando... Pegou a varinha na escrivaninha ao lado da cama de casal com dosséis que dormia, e num curto movimento; abriu as cortinas escuras deixando um brilho intenso de claridade entrar. Merda, virou o rosto e fechou os olhos quase transparentes que arderam levemente com a brusca luminosidade, levantou. Esfregou o rosto e pousou as mãos nos cabelos antes de olhar pra janela novamente. Merda de novo, bufou indo até ela. Não era sonho... era uma maldita coruja das torres cinzenta que se debatia contra o vidro... Abriu, soltou a carta e fez um sinal pra ave partir.

* * *

Pão quentinho saindo do forno, cheiro de coisa fofa com manteiga derretendo que antes de provar, você já sabe que esta gostoso; virou de lado, que saco!! ... Coisa chata sentir esse chão gelado e cada milímetro do corpo dolorido... O sonho estava tão bom que Hermione se irritou ao acordar, queria dormir, precisava dormir... Fechou os olhos a tão pouco tempo que decidiu não abri-los, ficaria ali, como uma morta-viva até morrer de verdade... Mas que tortura irritante esse cheiro de pão, já que acordou por que continuava sentindo o cheiro? Merlim estava irritado com ela, só podia; maldito cheiro.

Quando finalmente decidiu abrir os olhos foi pra contemplar a melhor visão da sua vida inteirinha...Pão...

Se Hermione ainda tivesse lágrimas, se não as tivesse gastado todas durante a noite, choraria de felicidade. A pouco mais de um braço de distância encontrava-se uma bandeja com o delicioso pão quentinho e o que parecia ser algum líquido fumegante, pois saía uma fina fumacinha da xícara, esticou o braço já que não conseguia levantar e forçou o corpo um pouco pra frente, tocou na bandeja e sorriu abertamente, era real, os olhos marejaram... Puxou pra perto de si e beliscou o pão trazendo um pequeno pedaço até a boca, mágico !! Até mastigar doía um pouco, mas não iria se importar agora, comia devagar mesmo faminta, pois era inteligente o suficiente para saber, que depois de tanto tempo ingerindo somente água, poderia morrer engasgada, aliás; quanto tempo estava ali mesmo?? Não sabia, mas desde que fora jogada ali, passara quatro dias inconsciente e estava à quatro acordada. Seu corpo somava-se oito longos dias sem alimentação e se não tivesse tão boa forma e saúde já estaria tomada pelas câimbras. Claro que agora parecia uma caveira de magra, a aparência extremamente debilitada... Se antes não gostaria que Rony a visse suja, agora então como estava, preferiria nem ser encontrada.

* * *

Os olhos fixos esquadrinhando o pergaminho recebido a pouco, nem piscavam; Malfoy relia pela segunda vez tentando absorver cada detalhe ali escrito, pois embora já esperasse algo do tipo, não acreditava na extensa lista de acusações que sofria, claro que nunca fôra uma vítima mas até aquilo parecia exagerado... Uns crucius, muitas azarações, uns poucos impérios e algumas " boberinhas" contra trouxas ele se responsabilizaria com prazer, agora induzir "crianças" a se tornarem comensais contra a vontade, era ridículo... ninguém fez nada obrigado, cada um daqueles moleques sabia exatamente o que queriam... patético... Embora sabia que só continuava em liberdade por que Lucius quando preso declarou que obrigara o filho a tornar-se comensal quando ainda era menor de idade e por isso assumia toda a responsabilidade sobre suas ações (com certeza já havia planejado a própria morte),mas infelizmente ainda tinha a invasão organizada e executada por ele em Hogwarts, que resultou na morte do velho, droga; já fazia tanto tempo...pra que lembrar disso agora?? Ainda bem que não constava nada de muito grave... afinal, nunca matou ninguém propriamente dito; ajudar não conta... Releu mais uma vez, tinha que estar preparado para defender-se e sair totalmente inocentado, não seria fácil! Dois dias era o prazo máximo pra comparecer no Ministério e não tinha como escapar, tormento.

* * *

Devia estar na parte da tarde quando Hermione viu Malfoy entrando na cela... O que ele queria agora? Já haviam lhe deixado umas três refeições... Pra que isso? Se Malfoy queria sua morte, por que mante-la viva? Não agüentou??

- O que você pretende com isso Malfoy? Que palhaçada é essa ?

Draco não respondeu, andou pelo lugar com uma expressão completamente neutra, observando cada canto das paredes como se estivesse sozinho e verificando algo de extrema importância, fazendo a garota virar o pescoço para acompanhá-lo, não queria ficar de costa...

- Você não vai se sair bem disso, você sabe; tem gente procurando por mim Malfoy! - o tom de voz não estava alterado mas começava a soar impaciente pelo comportamento estranho dele.

Draco continuava impassível, sem lhe dirigir nem um olhar sequer, definitivamente estava sozinho. Após longos minutos que pareceram horas pra menina, ele parou de andar e ficando de frente onde ela estava sentada, perguntou com uma leve curiosidade no rosto mas ainda sem olhá-la.

- Em qual das paredes você prefere ser pregada? - ele mantinha a voz calma, suave; como se estivesse refletindo - o queixo de Hermione despencou alguns centímetros...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A mente inquieta de Draco trabalhava furiosa e simultaneamente com as mãos, que redigiam uma carta diplomática ao Ministério dizendo a hora e a data de seu comparecimento. Tinha que elaborar sua defesa e decidir o que fazer com a sangue-ruim o quanto antes, senão acabaria se complicando mais do que já estava, o que não era pouco, pois agora seu sobrenome estava se tornando um fardo e dos bem pesados. A fortuna dos Malfoys estava sendo investigada e até concluírem (coisa que fariam questão de demorar mais que o necessário) Draco não poderia herdá-la, portanto estava limitado a herança da mãe por parte dos Blacks que não era tanta mas daria pra se manter por uns anos, enquanto provava a idoneidade de seus bens. Agora sobre as acusações... Fazer-se de vítima era uma opção, sempre dava certo; pena que já não era tão novo pra bancar o inocente, mas isso sem duvida seria uma de suas jogadas... Bendito Lucius nessa hora que lhe deixou pelo menos uma boa desculpa, que descanse em paz no inferno em que estiver... Sobre Dumbledore literalmente não teria que responder por sua morte, pois foi Snape quem a realizou, e não teria problema nenhum - já que soubera um pouco antes de sair da batalha, que este também havia morrido - em lhe depositar um pouco da responsabilidade sobre o facilita mento da invasão da escola, brilhante!! Quem iria desmenti-lo? O cadáver do professor é que não seria, então; menos outro problema pra pensar, ou melhor... Resolvido... Mas e se algo desse errado? Sonserinos não são conhecidos pela coragem, não podia ser preso, tinha que ter um trunfo...

* * *

-Vamos Granger, escolha logo? Draco a olhou pela primeira vez desde que entrou na cela e sua cara parecia realmente estar esperando uma resposta, eu não tenho o dia todo pra esperar sua vontade?  
Hermione abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e quando conseguiu falar foi para perguntar indignada. - Você enlouqueceu?- Embora tensa, não desgrudava o olhos dele completamente perdida, estava lidando com um lunático.

-Você não achou... - a cara de incrédulo do loiro era a mais convincente do mundo - ... Que era uma convidada não é? Tsc tsc tsc, Granger eu não achei que você fosse tão burra? – a careta que a garota fez foi indecifrável, você vai morrer como os trouxas, pregada, enforcada, esquartejada; do jeito que escolher e eu só perguntei, por que depois de tantos dias, você tivesse preferencia quanto ao local; então... Escolha de uma vez?- A voz se tornando perigosamente séria.

-Eu não vou escolher porcaria nenhuma?- Gritou exasperada, se arrastando pra trás tentando fugir de Draco que se aproximava rapidamente.- Você esta doido! - Malfoy parecia um animal encurralando sua presa, abaixou velozmente segurando os braços de uma Hermione transtornada, tentando desesperadamente soltar-se, o que não se prolongou muito pois o loiro a prensou contra a parede de pedra e batendo sua cabeça com força deixou-a momentaneamente desorientada. Aproximando-se perigosamente da face molhada da garota sussurrou impaciente.

- Você vai morrer de qualquer jeito sangue ruim, então é melhor que seja por mim! Não tem lugar pra gente do seu tipo no novo mundo! Você é meu presente pro Lord das Trevas e ele logo estará aqui! – Draco a soltou e levantou-se, dando um pequeno espaço, sabia que tinha atingido o seu alvo.  
Hermione tentava processar o que ouviu, dessa vez já não tinha tanta confiança na voz, ela saiu fraca e insegura.

- O que você disse Malfoy? O que foi que você disse? – olhava pra ele com o olhar desamparado esperando que tivesse entendido errado. - Draco com um sorriso de canto de boca estreitou os olhos e respondeu calmamente.

- Granger! – suspirou fazendo-se de pesaroso - o mundo como você conheceu não existe mais, desde que o Potter perdeu a guerra pro Lord, todos os sangues-ruins estão sendo eliminados, junto com os traidores de sangue; você será a próxima, não tem como evitar. – Draco terminou de falar como se realmente sentisse muito, o que deixou a garota furiosa e num súbito ato de desespero gritou.

- Mentiroso, você está mentindo! Você é falso, uma cobra asquerosa que só está falando essas coisas pra me machucar. - Draco riu.

- Ah! Garota sonsa! Porque eu mentiria pra você? O que eu ganharia com isso? – Ele falava como se explicasse pra uma criança de cinco anos - Você não achou estranho que ninguém estivesse te procurando? Não sobrou ninguém Granger! Eu só não acabei com sua vida ainda porque sei que o Lord gostará de fazer isso pessoalmente, e só por isso que estou tratando de você que, aliás – olhou-a de cima a baixo detendo-se rapidamente na parte descoberta da barriga, mas não deixando transparecer nenhum interesse - precisa ficar um pouco mais "apresentável" – Fez uma cara de nojo e se afastou ainda com o sorrisinho debochado, saiu.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que lutava pra não acreditar nas palavras do loiro, era perspicaz demais pra não aceitar que elas faziam sentido, se Harry tivesse vencido, por que Malfoy estaria livre e vivendo normalmente já que era um comensal... Se bem que ele poderia estar escondido! Mas ele não parece um fugitivo, sempre limpo e arrumado, saudável... Se coração quebrasse com certeza o seu estaria despedaçado e doía, doía muito. Ficou sentada um longo tempo pensando em que momento tudo deu tão errado e inconscientemente mantinha-se afastada das paredes, não que tivesse medo de morrer, mas não gostaria que fosse de modo tão sádico.

Draco por sua vez estava feliz, tudo estava saindo como imaginara, mentiria descaradamente para atordoar a sangue ruim, depois lançaria um Confundos e ela pouco se lembraria do que lhe aconteceu, se algo desse errado em seu julgamento o bom e misericordioso Malfoy entregaria a garota doente que ele salvou da guerra extremamente ferida, e que ele mesmo cuidara pra que sarasse e voltasse pra casa... Daria certo, por experiência aprendeu que seres humanos tendem a se apegar aos bons momentos e deletar os de dor quando sobre forte pressão, e que quando confundidos, quase nunca se lembravam dos agressores. Já tinha feito a mesma coisa com um trouxa e ele ficara tão desorientado que, antes de morrer; sorria toda vez que via Draco e o chamava de anjo, somente porque ele era o único a lhe dar água de vez enquando, obrigado claro... Daria certo sim, e Granger ficaria do seu lado e quem sabe, até o defenderia.

* * *

Abriu os olhos rapidamente mesmo não lembrando de tê-los fechado, mas se lembrava de um barulho seco ao seu lado, olhando em volta soltou um gritinho abafado e sentou-se bruscamente, ainda assustada com os dois enormes olhos saltados que a encaravam. Passou a mão pelo rosto tentando clarear a visão e se deparou com um elfo doméstico, que imediatamente se curvou pedindo desculpas por tê-la assustado. Em outra época a garota ficaria comovida e pediria para ele não se incomodar, mas agora pouco se importava, estava triste demais. O elfo levantou-se, e disse calmamente.

- Meu Senhor mandou levá-la ao andar superior para limpá-la senhorita. - Hermione olhou intrigada, mas nada respondeu e tão pouco fez menção de segui-lo, continuou onde estava, impassível. - Senhorita, quer que Cody repita? – o elfo perguntou com simplicidade.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente Cody, só estou avaliando se quero ou não obedecer.- Os dois permaneceram parados e quietos enquanto Hermione se decidia. Se fosse estaria entrando no jogo de Malfoy, mas também teria a chance de confirmar se o que ele dissera sobre o fim da guerra era verdade, os ganhos eram infinitamente maiores que as perdas, optou por ir.

* * *

Na manhã de ir ao ministério Draco estava inquieto, ingeriu somente líquido no café , pois a ansiedade e a ressaca o deixaram um pouco enjoado. Não estava inseguro, mesmo com a idiotice da noite anterior, onde estava com a cabeça? Essa mesma que agora latejava só de pensar, seguiria como planejado... Porém agora não adiantaria somente confundir a sangue ruim, teria que apagar uma parte de sua memória também, arriscado mas necessário. Aparatou.

Noite anterior...

O que você pensa que está fazendo?- Hermione gritou com raiva empurrando a mão dele.  
O que parece que é? Imbecil ... – Draco segurou seus braços com força e derrubou-a no sofá.

Depois de três horas, uns quatro cigarros e mais ou menos cinco garrafas de firewisky Draco levantou-se impaciente e irritado com a demora do maldito elfo, deu-lhe uma tarefa tão simples e nem isso esses incompetentes conseguiam cumprir. Fez uma nota mental de castigá-lo outra hora. O elfo aparatou na sala, um pouco afastado do loiro e após a longa reverencia anunciou trêmulo.- Meu Senhor, Cody fez tudo exatamente como ordenou; a garota está na sala de livros.

* * *

Enquanto subia pelos corredores de paredes úmidas, tentava captar qualquer ruído ou movimento ao seu redor, mas não ouviu nem viu ninguém. Continuou caminhando até chegarem a uma porta simples, onde parado o elfo somente indicou que entrasse; gesto que a deixou desconfiada." O que tinha lá que ele não poderia entrar?" Mesmo assim prosseguiu; deparando-se com um luxuoso banheiro, visivelmente maior que sua cela.

A morena não exitou, aproximou-se da enorme banheira de mármore branco com adornos dourados e testou a temperatura da água, que intensionalmente estava preparada pra ela, quente e coberta por espuma perfumada; sorriu! "Porque não aproveitar talvez seu último prazer?" Despiu os trapos que a cobriam e deixou-se invadir por aquele momento perfeito.

-Você não vai me tocar seu nojento, só depois de morta!- Retrucou a garota furiosa, levantando-se de um pulo do sofá e parando atrás do mesmo.  
-Morta não tem graça, Granger; pois não posso apreciar seus gritos!- Com um aceno brusco da varinha, o sofá voou despedaçando um vaso contra a parede e com um segundo movimento cordas saíram da mesma enlaçando os braços de Hermione e fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e cair.

Draco sabia que não deveria ir até a sala de livros, deveria deixá-la relaxada, confortável pra depois de um tempo atormentá-la, ela tinha que sentir prazer pra ter o que lembrar quando ele a enfeitiçasse, e ler era algo que a sangue-ruim amava. Mas não estava conseguindo; o álcool que já tinha consumido em demasia o estava atordoando, uma vontade insana de vê-la, andou de um lado ao outro por algumas vezes até se convencer que pelo bem de seu plano tinha que pelo menos conferir se a sala a estava agradando.

Há tempos essa sensação de bem estar não era sentido no corpo cansado da castanha, Hermione se sentia quase feliz tamanho era o alivio nos músculos causado pelo banho relaxante que tomou e teria sido ainda mais agradável se a cada minuto que permanecia na água um único pensamento não lhe atormentasse tanto. "O que ele ganha com tudo isso". Assim que deixou a banheira sentiu um pouco de frio e procurou imediatamente uma toalha que estava impecavelmente limpa e dobrada sobre o mármore liso do lavabo, e junto encontrou também um vestido simples de alças finas e tecido liso que se a cor não fosse marinho escuro mais pareceria uma camisola de dormir. Vestiu-se, calçou a sandália baixa de tiras que estava com as roupas e encaminhou-se para a porta, encontrando o elfo parado e a aguardando. Seguiram por um corredor diferente, extremamente iluminado e bem decorado e só quando atravessaram uma ampla sala é que a morena teve a confirmação que queria, estava na Mansão de Malfoy. Era até curioso de se ver, todos os quadros na sala eram de pessoas tão brancas e loiras que pareciam sem cor, todas com semblantes sérios, a olhando com reprovação e murmurando palavras desconexas. Telas desbotadas em molduras caras. Ficou aliviada quando saíram de lá e adentraram por uma enorme porta escura trabalhada, os olhos de Hermione brilharam ao esquadrinhar o local e se deparar com uma ampla biblioteca, sentiu-se na escola novamente e esqueceu por um momento que era uma prisioneira. O cheiro, o ambiente, a iluminação baixa; tudo a agradava ali e sentando numa poltrona larga nem sequer notou a saída do elfo, estava hipnotizada.

Draco parou ante a porta da biblioteca com o corpo fervendo, não deveria ter bebido a ultima garrafa, mas não tinha volta. Entrou sorrateiramente indo em direção a garota que estava de costas pra porta, aparentemente distraída com um velho livro; mais grosso que um tijolo. Estreitou os olhos e riu pelo nariz; velhos hábitos não mudam, mas algumas coisas modificam e se ele talvez não estivesse alcoolizado sentiria nojo dos pensamentos que o invadiam agora. O cheiro de banho que exalava da morena o estava enlouquecendo. Olhava-a de cima e o contorno dos seios sob o tecido sedoso do vestido tirou-lhe o resto da razão, desceu a mão pelo pescoço liso, engolindo a saliva com dificuldade; mas parando instantes antes de atingir o alvo, pois o susto fez Hermione além de derrubar o livro, levantar-se imediatamente.

* * *

-Oras sua sangue ruim, quem você pensa que é pra me evitar?- Draco falava quase cuspindo as palavras e aproximando-se, agachou ao lado dela sem desgrudar os olhos dos seios que subiam e desciam descontroladamente, pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que fez com que as mãos atadas da garota fossem forçadas acima da cabeça, o que a deixou completamente vulnerável.

-Não se atreva encostar-se em mim Malfoy!- ela tentava desesperadamente soltar-se, mas nada quebraria o feitiço senão quem o lançou e isso jamais aconteceria, pelo menos por enquanto. Draco apontou a varinha para as alças do vestido cortando-as, as lágrimas nos olhos da castanha rolaram.

-Aposto como preferiria que eu te matasse agora não é Granger? – ele falou lentamente umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua enquanto deslizava a palma das mãos pelos bicos dos seios, por cima do vestido. Ela sentia o cheiro de álcool que ele exalava e isso formava um bolo no seu estômago, logo vomitaria.

-Você acabou de me matar! – falou quase num sussurro, mais pra si do que pra ele, e virando o rosto pro lado oposto começou a soluçar quando sentiu um puxão, que rasgou seu vestido em duas partes, estava perdida. Malfoy estava alucinado com a visão que tinha; linda! Tocava a pele nua e imaculada quase como um ritual, deslizando os dedos pelo contorno dos seios hipnotizado. Já não ouvia nada ao redor, somente sentia e queria mais, queria prová-la e o fez, brutalmente. Apertou os dois seios ao mesmo tempo e mordeu com força um deles, marcando sua pele sem piedade e em seguida os lambeu, sugando como criança tentando matar sua fome absurda. Draco estava possuído! E se a garota antes chorava de angustia, asco, raiva... Agora chorava também de dor, ele desceu a boca pelo ventre lambendo e em seguida mordendo sua cintura, deixando outro machucado; estava gostando tanto de feri-la, a pele era tão gostosa e macia, o cheiro tão inebriante e o gosto... Adocicado do pecado!

Hermione ainda se contorcia tentando se esquivar, mas seus movimentos estavam limitados, pois era contida pela mão pesada dele, hora na cintura hora pelo tórax, sempre com exagerada força. Mas foi quando sentiu algo invadindo seu sexo que se descontrolou e começou a gritar... Draco queria mais, mas não queria terminar ainda, não tinha provado tudo que podia; levou uma das mãos até o sexo da garota e a sentiu quente, seu sangue ferveu e o cegou, enlouquecendo-o. Introduziu dois dedos de uma vez sem aviso, sem delicadeza, com força... mexia e estocava com violência, ritmado, agressivo; como se quisesse entrar pelo corpo à dentro, forçando, rompendo-a. Hermione gritou várias vezes pra que ele parasse, porém ele só diminuiu quando sentiu um líquido viscoso lambuzar seus dedos, e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios ergueu o corpo deslizando até chegar ao ouvido dela, que estava molhada de suor e lágrimas, os olhos fechados com força e uma expressão de dor na face.

-Juro que não achei que se excitaria tanto a ponto de gozar, Granger. Se é de dor que você gosta, deveria ter me dito antes?- Retirou a mão de dentro dela e deslizando o dedo pela barriga clara, olhou o caminho que traçava, e o que viu não foi um líquido viscoso e transparente nos dedos, esse era bem vermelho e vivo. Olhou para a morena meio atordoado. "Será que a tinha machucado? Não fez nada que já não tivesse feito antes?" Não era possível, e num segundo sua mente clareou, sorriu mais abertamente.

-Você era virgem, sangue ruim? Virgem?- Incrédulo, balançou negativamente a cabeça. Nem isso aquele imbecil do cabeça de fogo conseguiu fazer??

Hermione deu um soluço mais alto e Draco percebeu a crueldade da cena. Pegou a varinha e limpou a mão, depois soltou os braços da menina que automaticamente, levou as mãos à face, dobrando os joelhos, e arrastando-os para junto do corpo. Virou de lado como um bebê, e chorou ainda mais alto.

Draco afastou-se! A confusão que estava sua mente não o deixava raciocinar, nunca pensou em machucá-la desse jeito, não era um estuprador; mas ela parecia estar gostando! Viu quando ela gritou seu nome várias vezes, lera seus lábios, que merda havia acontecido ali?

* * *

Não que esperasse uma grande audiência, na verdade esperava sim, pelo menos algo digno de um Malfoy, e não ficar esperando numa sala pôr quase quarenta minutos, como se não tivesse nada mais importante pra fazer. Estava impaciente e evitando a todo custo lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos, não podia se distrair... Após mais uns vinte longos minutos um homem que Draco concluiu ser o novo ministro, adentrou calmamente a sala. Cumprimentou-o educadamente, _gesto que foi prontamente retribuído pelo loiro, com um aperto tradicional de mãos_. Indicou que sentassem no centro da sala em poltronas amplas, _situação que Draco estava achando amistosa demais._ Estalou os dedos e numa mesinha situada entre as poltronas, apareceram duas xícaras de café e uma garrafa com um líquido âmbarado, que o loiro desconhecia. Serviu-se e começou a falar.

-Senhor Malfoy, posso te chamar somente de Malfoy?- o loiro respondeu com um aceno afirmativo - Espero que compreenda, que não achei necessário num primeiro momento, uma audiência formal. Nada do que disser ou "decidir" sairá dessa sala, portanto gostaria que considerasse esse nosso encontro como uma conversa amigável. - pigarreou e continuou - Veja que sua situação não é das melhores, recai sobre você acusações gravíssimas somadas a um histórico familiar duvidoso e ainda...

-Desculpe interrompe-lo ministro, mas creio que posso perfeitamente me defender de todas as acusações. – O loiro respondeu ríspido, mexendo-se incomodamente na poltrona, endireitando a postura.

-Posso imaginar que sim, embora duvide que sua reputação também saia ilesa, afinal você foi um comensal. - O homem beirando seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, magro, alto e de cabelos levemente grisalhos acentuando o ar sério, porém paternal; falava calmamente. - Antes de continuarmos a falar sobre esses problemas, vamos conversar sobre um assunto de interesse para ambos. – o ministro indicou a bebida mas Draco recusou com um aceno de cabeça, estava interessado aonde tudo isso chegaria. - Como imagino que saiba, Lucius sempre fôra um homem muito generoso, e suas doações à saúde e educação, alimentaram em muito sua influência, o que para um homem de negócios como ele sempre foi fundamental, não sei se estou sendo claro Malfoy?

-Muitíssimo claro. – o loiro o olhava desconfiado. - Prossiga!

-Então, seu pai e eu compartilhávamos de idéias semelhantes e por isso e outras, sempre nos demos bem. Agora me sinto curioso em descobrir como é esse novo Malfoy, que assume o lugar do pai? Um homem de negócios?

Draco entendia perfeitamente a duplicidade de cada palavra que saía da boca do ministro, estava profundamente satisfeito com a ironia da situação, segurava-se pra não rir da sua sorte. Não importa que lado vença uma guerra, o lado bom ou o ruim; tanto faz, pois no final das contas, o dinheiro e o poder sempre falarão mais alto.

-Espero que compreenda ministro que sou tão ou mais generoso que Lucius, mas o embargo de minha herança me impossibilita de contribuir com o que quer se seja. Ficaria imensamente satisfeito em "ajudar", mas minha situação como o senhor mesmo disse, é delicada.- Draco media as palavras e tentava não demonstrar sarcasmo na voz, não era bom irritar um suposto aliado.

- Agora que estamos nos entendendo, creio que não teremos dificuldades em acelerar e positivar as investigações sobre sua herança. – O homem piscou e sorriu convicto.

-Que satisfação ouvir isso. - sorriu sinceramente. - E sobre as acusações?

-Infelizmente não tenho poder para isentá-lo do julgamento. Harry Potter com toda influência que exerce no mundo bruxo criou uma espécie de obsessão em perseguir e punir toda e qualquer pessoa que supostamente foi aliado de Voldemort, e não tem como negar que os Malfoys são os primeiros da lista. – o ministro falava sobre Harry com certo desgosto na voz. -Não pense meu jovem que sou um corrupto que vive de vantagens para beneficiar-se, pois se assim fosse, hoje não seria Ministro da Magia. Acontece que muitos não entendem os sacrifícios que alguns de nós fazemos por um bem maior. – completou com um ar meio cansado e disperso, após uns segundos retomou o diálogo mais decidido. - Mas creio que não tenha com o que se preocupar, tudo será "ajeitado" pra que seja absolvido. Você só precisa apresentar uma defesa justificando seus atos e continuar com a mesma "atenção" que seu pai dedicava a seus interesses. – o homem finalizou com um sorrisinho dissimulado e satisfeito pro loiro.

-Ministro! - Malfoy apontou pra garrafa no centro da mesa, gesto que foi entendido prontamente pelo homem que serviu o copo do loiro. - Agora que estamos de acordo com nossos interesses, pra quando será o julgamento? - Draco estava cordial agora, afinal aliados são sempre bem vindos, mas mantendo uma certa "distância", aliados não são amigos e é sempre bom deixar isso claro.

-Tentarei adiar o máximo que puder, talvez um mês! Potter está desesperado pra interrogar os antigos comensais. Acredito que toda sua obsessão tenha a ver com o desaparecimento daquela garota nascida trouxa, acho que se chama Granger – concluiu pensativo – aquela que estava sempre com ele e o filho de Artur Wesley.

Ouvir o nome de Granger fez um frio subir pela espinha do loiro, sentiu a garganta queimar com a bebida, que por sinal era horrível. Apressou-se em afastar o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadiam sua mente, disfarçou o incômodo e encerrou a "visita" dizendo que ainda tinha alguns assuntos a resolver...

Precisava arrumar sua burrada.

Continua...

* * *

_A você, leitor, cabe julgar se essa fic é digna ou não de um review._


	3. Chapter 3

Abriu os olhos lentamente e não reconheceu onde estava, não era a cela e nem a biblioteca, estava deitada confortavelmente numa cama com dosséis e coberta por uma colcha pesada, olhou ao redor e se não estivesse tão cansada, teria admirado mais a beleza do quarto, todo em tons claros deixando a claridade do dia adentrar pelas janelas. Permitiu-se ficar ali deitada e fechando os olhos adormeceu novamente.

- Cody? – Hermione forçando-se a despertar novamente com o barulho de talheres sendo arrumados, abriu os olhos e visualizou um elfo de costas, o chamou.

- Linzy senhorita! - Respondeu uma elfa virando-se de frente. - O almoço está servido e Linzy esta encarregada de ajudá-la no que precisar, é só chamar perto da lareira que venho imediatamente.

Num piscar a elfa já não estava mais lá. Levantou e encaminho-se a uma porta que deduziu ser o banheiro, lavou-se rapidamente e voltou pra pequena mesa onde seu almoço havia sido servido, não estava pensando em nada, não queria ter que pensar agora, comeu e gostou de tudo; estava satisfeita e caminhando até a janela, abriu as cortinas claras, deparando-se com um imenso jardim, onde não se via o limite, deu um sutil sorriso e forçou as janelas de vidro pra que abrissem. Nada. O sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão sarcástica "Ele não é nem um pouco idiota mesmo", mas logo qualquer expressão de bom humor se esvaiu em ter que lembrar de Malfoy, não queria pensar nele; voltou a deitar e aconchegou-se na cama , agradeceria se dormisse pra sempre.

* * *

Saindo do escritório do ministro, Draco seguia para o grande hall de entrada pra encontrar o local de aparatação, mas antes de chegar ouviu uma risadinha e virou-se em direção ao som, deparando-se com um cabelo vermelho fogo que logo reconheceu. Não ousou falar nada de imediato, então o ruivo se adiantou seguido de perto por Harry, que mantinha uma expressão neutra no rosto.

- Se não é o projeto de comensal em pessoa, seu papaizinho não esta vivo pra te defender agora, então veio comprar sua liberdade Malfoy? - Rony jamais esqueceria os anos de humilhação que Draco o fez passar, o ódio era evidente em cada palavra do ruivo.

- Weasley! Vejo que não mudou nada, continua na sombra do Potter, agora que alguns membros de sua família morreram, talvez de pra alimentar o resto não é? – Draco não queria afrontar ninguém agora, não era hora de desavenças, mas também não deixaria aquele pobretão ridículo zombar dele.

Harry segurou Rony, que avançada contra Malfoy furioso, o rosto e as orelhas pareciam que iam entrar em combustão espontânea de tão vermelhas.

- Malfoy, é melhor você sair daqui, adoraria ver Rony quebrar sua cara, mas aqui não é o melhor local. – Harry tinha dificuldade em segurar o ruivo, que gritava palavrões e começava a chamar a atenção.

Draco deu um sorriso de canto de boca debochado.

- Pelo contrario Potter. – ele quase cuspiu ao dizer o sobrenome de Harry - este seria o local perfeito para colocar esse pobretão no seu devido lugar, porém tenho assuntos mais importantes do que vocês dois.

Saiu deixando Rony querendo matá-lo e Harry irritado com os dois, com Rony por não controlar os nervos e ter deliberadamente provocado Malfoy, e com este por ter sido tão desumano. Sabia que o ruivo andava irado por não conseguir encontrar sequer uma pista do paradeiro de Hermione, mas a implicância da época de escola estava dando lugar a um ódio excessivo e se Rony tivesse a chance de confrontar Malfoy, certamente acabaria em sérios problemas para o amigo, e isso era preocupante.

* * *

A castanha acordou com um tom alaranjado inundando o quarto e olhou diretamente para a janela que projetava um entardecer esplêndido lá fora, levanto-se e contemplou a belíssima visão com uma duplicidade de sentimentos, sentia-se feliz em ter a chance de ter tal visão, de estar viva, e ao mesmo tempo triste por que todos os seus sonhos morreram como aquele entardecer morreria dali a alguns minutos. Uma lágrima solitária rolou no rosto delicado da garota, coisa que ela tratou de limpá-la logo, pois decidiu que não iria mais chorar. Fechou as cortinas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para se banhar. Assim que ligou o chuveiro ouviu um barulho no quarto e saiu rapidamente, enrolada somente na toalha, não seria pega desprevenida.

- Senhorita? – Hermione deu um suspiro de alivio quando viu a elfa. - Linzy veio saber se já pode trazer seu jantar?

- Pode sim e, por favor, Linzy, traga também uma faca de mesa, pois estou acostumada a fazer refeições com dois talheres. – Hermione deu um sorriso singelo a elfa, que retribuiu com uma reverência.

- Sim senhorita e Linzy também trará roupas limpas. - A elfa pegou as que estavam dispostas na cadeira e retirou-se sem dar-lhe tempo de questionar.

Hermione voltou para o banho tentando fugir momentaneamente dos problemas, como se todos eles pudessem escorrer junto com a água quente que lhe aquecia a pele. A Guerra tinha tornado Hermione mais dura, porém não menos feminina. O corpo magro e ainda um pouco abaixo do peso mantinha as curvas harmoniosas, os seios não muito grandes e empinados e a barriga reta delicadamente malhada, tornava o conjunto perfeito, decididamente era uma mulher bonita. Sorriu, logo mais daria um fim em seus problemas, por um instante pensou se estava sendo covarde e que isso não fazia parte da sua casa em Hogwarts, mas coragem não manteve seus amigos vivos, então pra que? Decidiu que não estava sendo covarde, pois o que iria fazer era de fato extremamente corajoso, sim ela era corajosa e iria até o fim.

(...)

Draco aparatou na mansão com uma fúria descontrolada, como queria matar aquele vermezinho e toda aquela família ridícula, queria tanto que eles sofressem que achou bem feito quando leu no profeta, que agora recebia diariamente; sobre o falecimento de um dos filhos Weasley, pouco importava qual era, já que eram tantos mesmo, odiava todos eles . Não era de se irritar tão facilmente, pois quando estava na companhia dos comensais, autocontrole era primordial. O Lord odiava pessoas inconstantes e diversas vezes, viu aliados serem torturados por demonstrar sentimentos ou pior, compaixão; mas naquele momento não estava conseguindo controlar-se. Até o mínimo arrependimento que sentiu pelo que havia feito a sangue-ruim tinha sido extinto de sua mente e dava lugar somente à raiva.

Começou a subir as escadas rumo ao andar superior onde ficavam os quartos, sabia exatamente como se vingaria do maldito cabeça de fogo e do Salvador Potter, os faria sofrer eternamente, todos os dias quando olhassem pra ela.

(...)

Quarenta minutos após ter entrado no banho Hermione desligou o chuveiro, sentindo seus dedos enrugados, mas inteiramente revigorada. Escutou Linzy trazendo seu jantar a alguns minutos atrás e agora percebeu que estava com fome. Escutou uma movimentação no quarto- finalmente, a elfa trouxera suas roupas. Saiu enrolada na toalha, penteando os longos cabelos quando parou de súbito ao se deparar com aquele maldito loiro perto da cama, segurando suas roupas e a olhando com uma cara de depravado.

- Você fica muito melhor nesses trajes Granger! – ele falou olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Me dê às roupas Malfoy! – Hermione estava se controlando pra não demonstrar toda sua raiva.

- Vem aqui buscar, ou ta achando que sou seu empregado. – um sorriso desafiador apareceu nos lábios do loiro, era divertido irritá-la.

Hermione andou lentamente e decidida até ele, antes prendendo fixamente a toalha do modo que conseguiu e depositando a escova de cabelo na mesa ao lado de sua refeição. Estendeu a outra mão o olhando altivamente.

- Você pode me dar às roupas Malfoy?- Falou novamente com os dentes cerrados.

- Porque eu deveria. Logo você não precisara mais delas! - E jogando-as no chão fez um movimento para pegar sua varinha sem sucesso, pois Hermione avançou sobre ele passando a faca que havia pego quando depositou a escova, rente ao pescoço do loiro a ponto de tirar sangue, mas não o suficiente para matá-lo. Draco segurou-lhe os pulsos com tanta força que automaticamente suas mãos perderam a cor e seus dedos ficaram dormentes soltando a faca, a deixando indefesa.

- Sua cadela maldita! – Ele empurrou-a contra a parede de pedra, fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor e segurou novamente seus pulsos com uma das mãos e com a outra finalmente pegou a varinha no bolso detrás da calça, passando pelo próprio pescoço, fazendo o ferimento fechar com um murmúrio, afastou-se um pouco da garota e apontou a varinha pra ela. - Foi você quem pediu por isso, Crucius !

Hermione não conseguindo permanecer em pé, desabou, tremendo e contorcendo-se no chão sentindo cada milímetro do seu corpo doer violentamente, e quando achou que não agüentaria mais, a dor parou. A respiração descompassada não permitia que se movesse, ou levantasse; sentia ainda espasmos incômodos percorrendo seu corpo, permaneceu imóvel até escutar novamente a voz de Malfoy.

- Você não precisava passar por isso, sua sangue-ruim burra! Eu não ia te matar.

- Claro que não!- Hermione falava com dificuldade- Pelo menos não sem terminar o que tinha começado, não é?

- Não me de idéias que eu ainda não tinha tido, Granger!- Draco olhou maliciosamente para a garota, que tinha apenas a frente do corpo coberta pela toalha, uma parte dos seios e dos quadris estava exposta.

Hermione quando viu para o que ele olhava sentiu seu rosto esquentar e com dificuldade tentou cobrir-se sem muito sucesso, uma vez que estava deitada por cima da toalha. Draco ao contrario de sentir-se divertido com a situação, continuava com raiva, mas uma idéia incoerente começava a tomar forma em sua mente, algo que o beneficiaria muito.

- Não pense que eu queira ou te deseje, eu devia estar muito fora de mim pra ter encostado-se a você. – Draco ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e falava devagar como que escolhendo uma forma de atingi-la. - Você deveria me agradecer por ter te dado o que nenhum outro vai te dar, ninguém nunca irá te tocar e pelo menos você não vai morrer virgem.

Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar, levantando e sentando-se num canto da cama, bem longe de onde ele estava.

- Sabe Granger, eu deveria te torturar mais, pelo que tentou fazer; mas não, você terá melhor serventia inteira, porém não pense que vou esquecer.

- Você sempre foi um covarde Malfoy, está sentindo-se poderoso porque seu Lord de merda venceu a guerra, mas se Harry estivesse vivo você estaria encolhido como o rato assustado que sempre foi. - Hermione disse tudo tão rápido e de uma só vez que tomou completamente a atenção do loiro, fazendo-o permanecer em silencio por uns minutos, digerindo tudo o que havia ouvido. Ela olhou-o intrigada quando viu o sorriso autentico que ele lhe dirigiu, não lembrava de tê-lo visto,um dia; sorrir de verdade.

- Eu sempre soube que era perfeito, mas você é a prova viva desse fato. Se eu te lançasse um feitiço agora, como era meu plano, ele funcionaria perfeitamente – Draco estava visivelmente orgulhoso de si. - Nem a sabe-tudo da escola, a primeira em tudo, a cdf chata consegue ser melhor que eu. Não vou mais te dar a felicidade de apagar sua memória Granger, você vai se lembrar de tudo, não vai jantar, e vai dormir sabendo que seu amiguinho Potter não morreu.

* * *

A última coisa que Hermione ouviu após o nome Harry Potter, dito de forma tão maldosa pela boca de Malfoy, foi a batida brusca e alta da porta sendo selada.

(...)

Draco descia as escadas intrigado com suas recentes descobertas, odiava a sangue-ruim, mas decididamente era mais do que divertido desafiá-la; era absurdamente excitante. Percebeu um barulho baixo e incessante vindo de algum lugar à frente, quase cadenciado e um sorriso mínimo se formou em seus lábios. Será que era quem ele achava que era? Pansy sempre teve essa mania de bater a ponta do sapato insistentemente no chão, para demonstrar impaciência. No começo fazia pra irritá-lo até se tornar um hábito involuntário. Não podia estar parada mais de um minuto no mesmo lugar que começava sua cadência, seu som.

Pansy tinha tudo, e tudo em excesso. Som, cor, cheiro... Parou ao fim da escada para observá-la antes de ser notado e nem precisou inspirar duas vezes pra sentir o perfume adocicado e impreguinante que ela usava, em excesso claro. Não precisava olhá-la nos olhos pra saber que estariam exageradamente contornados de preto e caso chorasse deixaria marcas horrorosas. Mas Draco sempre gostou dela por que eram iguais, não choravam, não eram fracos.

- Tsc...tsc...tsc! Não me diga que estava com saudades. – Draco apoiou o corpo no batente da porta, mantendo os braços cruzados e um sorriso ainda maior ao perceber que a morena havia se assustado.

- Sempre querido! Sempre. – A morena sorriu sedutora, aproximou-se do loiro e estendeu ambas as mãos segurando as de Draco. Guiou-o para o sofá, fazendo sentar-se ao seu lado.

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas e a olhou intrigado, mas antes que dissesse algo a morena continuou.

- Não vim matar as saudades querido, vim me despedir! Estou partindo Draco, vou com minha família para Irlanda.

- Mas que conversa é essa? Por que isso agora, já que essa droga de guerra acabou?

- Não sei se você está informado querido, mas nosso lado não venceu.

- E daí? Por um acaso vão prender todo mundo que não estava do lado do Cicatriz?

Pansy o olhou com uma cara de quem acabara de constatar o óbvio.

- Você não pode estar levando isso a sério, Pansy! Você nunca foi burra, sabe que precisam de provas para incriminar alguém; e que eu saiba sua família se manteve quase nula na guerra. – O loiro a olhou com uma cara de desprezo ao dizer isso, que fez com que a morena sorrisse.

- Papai teve sua primeira audiência ontem. – Ela levantou os olhos raivosos e indignados. Ele foi massacrado Draco, não lhe deram chance de defesa; eram acusações em cima de acusações e olha que como você mesmo disse: – Pansy afinou a voz numa imitação sarcástica. – "sua família se manteve quase nula na guerra", eles não querem saber. Potter é quem praticamente toma as decisões, o ministro é um bosta, que está lá só de fachada e pra questões burocráticas.

- Seu pai está preso?

- Ainda não, realmente não conseguiram provas, somente por que não participamos de nada, mas eles procuram até onde não existe; agora você Draco... – Pansy preferiu não continuar.

- Eu sou rico Pansy, rico o suficiente para comprar todos eles se quiser. Não vou fugir como um covarde; não vou mesmo. – Draco sabia que tinha sido cruel, mas estava irritado; não com Pansy, mas com a situação. – Além do mais, a maior parte do patrimônio da minha família esta concentrado aqui, não posso abandonar tudo.

- Você é quem sabe! Já soube o que aconteceu com os Rookwoods?

- Há um bom tempo não sei o que acontece com ninguém, também não estou muito interessado; e já que você vai partir... – Draco enlaçou a garota pela cintura a puxando com força e sussurrou no seu ouvido. - poderíamos aproveitar o tempo pra nos despedirmos melhor. – beijando seu pescoço em seguida. Pansy fechou os olhos e sorriu. A trilha de beijos quentes que o loiro estava deixando em sua pele a estava incendiando. Draco até sabia ser carinhoso quando queria, mas era tão raro que ela se acostumou (e confidencialmente preferia) com a volúpia por qual ele a beijava. Um **som** fino e estridendente ecoou perto deles, e Pansy empurrou o loiro que já havia lhe tirado uma parte do vestido, ficando em pé e se arrumando afoitamente deixando Draco frustrado.

- Estou atrasada, minha chave de portal sai em 10min. Adeus querido! Mando uma coruja com o endereço daqui uns três meses. E não esqueça que estarei te esperando. – com uma piscadela e um sorriso verdadeiro, saiu apressadamente e aparatou.

Draco esparramou-se no sofá derrotado, mais dez minutinhos e teria diminuído sua excitação. Era melhor um banho gelado pra pôr a cabeça no lugar... As duas.

* * *

Era a terceira vez que Hermione levantava, sabia que não era pelo estômago que volta e meia reclamava da falta do jantar, e sim pela furiosidade que sua mente trabalhava, deveria ser madrugada; ainda assim não conseguira pregar os olhos. Já havia criado diversas teorias sobre o que Malfoy lhe falara, e nenhuma parecia encaixar no contexto em que vivia.

"Se Harry está vivo, onde está? O que está fazendo ou será que está bem?" Não conseguia parar de imaginar as situações em que o amigo se encontrava, mas tinha uma certeza. Precisava sair dali e precisava fazer Malfoy contar mais... Faria qualquer coisa pra saber, qualquer coisa.

* * *

Após o banho frio e uma noite bem dormida, Draco levantou disposto. Resolveria seus problemas naquele mesmo dia. Gritou para que o elfo lhe trouxesse o desjejum no quarto e arrumou-se para ir ao ministério. Antes de aparatar da soleira da porta da mansão, o único lugar possível; deixou ordens para que levassem o café da sangue-ruim sem nenhum talher, se quisesse que comesse com as mãos.

* * *

Assim que se anunciou, o loiro já foi encaminhado à sala do Ministro e em menos de meia hora já havia resolvido as questões sobre sua herança de forma positiva, voltara a ser um dos homens mais ricos da Bretanha; se não o mais. O semblante arrogante e debochado parecia ter voltado ainda mais evidente em Draco, e encaminhando-se para área de aparatação, escutou duas mulheres que iam um pouco a frente conversando. Na verdade só prestou atenção quando ouviu o nome dos Rookwoods que Pansy havia citado na noite anterior.

- Mas acho errado o ministério proibir qualquer negocio com eles, pois não foram absolvidos?

- Mas não significa que não eram culpados e sim que não conseguiram provas pra incriminá-los? E eu acho bem feito. Ficaram completamente falidos, mas ainda não perderam a arrogância. Ainda!

- Acho que vai acontecer com todos que se declararam contra os nascidos trouxas.

- É ! Mas alguns não faliriam nunca.

- Mas também não são aceitos em lugar nenhum, sem prestigio minha cara, sem valor...

Draco não ouviu mais, pois seguiram por corredores opostos. Um sorriso frio de compreensão perpassou seu rosto. Era disso que os Parkinson tinham medo, da falência claro. Pansy não ligaria muito que alguns fossem presos, desde que continuasse rica, mas isso agora tornava as coisas um pouco preocupante. Aparatou.

* * *

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar à mansão foi subir para o quarto da sangue-ruim. Não deixaria que destruíssem ainda mais sua vida. Viraria a situação a seu favor definitivamente e seria agora.

Ao abrir a porta estranhou a falsa calma que pairava no ar, imaginou encontrar a morena aos berros, no entanto ela estava sentada perto da cama, aparentemente a sua espera. Sorriu.

- Granger, Granger! Você é tão previsível. – balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda com o sorriso debochado. Não pense que me enganará com essa passividade.

- Achei que um pouco de civilidade não faria mal. – levantou o rosto na direção do loiro.

Draco aproximou-se e parou bem próximo a Hermione, falando quase em seu ouvido.

- O que mais você faria pra manter a civilidade? – dizendo isso, deslizou uma das mãos por entre as coxas da garota.

- Quem sabe manter distância? – empurrou o loiro com brutalidade e levantou-se bufando de raiva, indo rapidamente pro lado oposto do quarto.- Draco não se conteve e gargalhou da indignação da garota.

- É! Vejo que se seu amiguinho dependesse de você, estaria morto.

- Seu imbecil! Eu faria qualquer coisa por meus amigos.

- Qualquer coisa Granger? – Hermione se assustou com a rapidez que Draco a alcançou e colou o corpo atrás do seu. Qualquer coisa mesmo?- o loiro estava extremamente divertido com desconforto da castanha.

A garota nem respirava, tamanho asco que sentia.

- Malfoy, me solta. – Draco pressionou ainda mais o corpo dela contra o seu, começando a se excitar. ME SOLTA AGORA! – gritou a morena, debatendo-se furiosamente, mas parando estática assim que percebeu a reação que estava provocando.

A voz do loiro saiu calma e quase sussurrada contra o pescoço levemente úmido da garota.

- Você é quem provoca e depois não quer arcar com as conseqüências. Sorte sua Granger eu não ter vindo aqui pra isso. – afastou-se dela, parando perto da porta e retirando os fios loiros que teimavam em cobrir-lhe os olhos, continuou. Vim saber, sangue ruim; se você quer ver seu amiguinho antes de morrer?

Hermione o olhou desconfiada, generosidade era uma palavra que Malfoy desconhecia, então por que disso agora. Escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras, pra tentar descobrir algo nas entrelinhas.

- Primeiro você diz que meus amigos morreram, depois que Harry está vivo e agora pergunta se quero vê-lo, me parece Malfoy, que você esta se contradizendo. Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa palhaçada?

- Na verdade Granger, eu te fiz uma pergunta simples. Qual das versões é a verdadeira, você descobriria se tivesse dito um simples sim. Pois pense sua idiota, como te mostraria alguém que estivesse morto? Por foto? Você é mesmo muito burra, pois pelo menos teria descoberto se fosse mentira.

Draco balançou a cabeça numa visível farsa de desapontamento, como se realmente não esperasse que a garota fosse tão tapada.

- Certo Malfoy, e se isso fosse verdade e você me levasse até Harry; quem garante que ele estaria bem ou que...

Malfoy a interrompeu com uma gargalhada alta.

- Ora, por mim ele estaria morto e sendo comido por vermes, quem garante... Você se supera sangue ruim, quem garante... Essa foi boa - Mesmo parando de rir, ele a olhava com uma expressão de sarcasmo e incredulidade que deixou a garota sem graça.

- E o quê você ganha com isso? Pois é claro que não fará isso pela nossa antiga "amizade". - a voz de Hermione não continha sarcasmo e sim seriedade. O quê você quer? – O loiro sorriu, mas ao falar voltou a ficar sério.

- Prefiro você assim Granger, direta e com um mínimo de inteligência pelo menos! Quero uma coisa sim. Uma coisa que podemos resolver rapidamente.

Hermione estreitou os olhos num misto de raiva e indignação. Draco por sua vez, entendendo o pensamento da morena a olhou com nojo.

- Não seja estúpida garota, transar com você não seria uma troca pra mim, e sim um favor que faria a você. Mas nem sonhe com isso que não farei essa caridade. O que quero é propor um acordo. Eu te levo até Potter e até te deixo ajudá-lo como conseguir, da maneira que quiser. - Hermione o interrompeu rindo.

- Isso é uma piada né? Da maneira que eu quiser? Tipo com uma varinha e tudo o mais?- continuou a rir.

- Dá maneira que quiser Granger, não me importo, não vou estar lá mesmo.

- E em troca?? - Granger levantou uma das sobrancelhas ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, pois sabia que aquilo era uma piada.

- Em troca. - Draco olhou diretamente pro rosto da garota. Em troca você assinará um contrato mágico de união comigo.

A garota piscou algumas vezes tentando confirmar se seu cérebro tinha processado corretamente aquela informação. Quando falou, olhou pro loiro procurando algum vestígio qualquer de brincadeira, e ficou ainda mais perplexa ao não encontrar.

- Ou eu perdi toda capacidade de raciocínio, ou você está me propondo casamento?CASAMENTO?


	4. Chapter 4

N/A - Em italico são flashbacks.

* * *

- É isso mesmo, Malfoy? Casamento?

- Não Granger, que eu saiba casamento envolve sentimento ou qualquer porcaria dessas. O que estou propondo é um acordo, onde ambas as partes têm interesses distintos e se beneficiam de alguma maneira. E não existirão votos, festa, nem nada disso É um contrato é pronto. Eu tenho o que quero e você o que quer.

- E o que quer com isso Malfoy?

- Não é da sua conta. Aceita ou não? – Draco a olhava impassivelmente como se perguntasse alguma banalidade da qual não importava a resposta.

- Mas é claro que não. Eu nunca... – Draco a interrompeu

- Granger, agora que já se decidiu tenho outras coisas pra resolver. – Saiu como se ela não tivesse respondido nada.

A garota olhou para porta confusa e furiosa. "Se ele acha que pode me obrigar a assinar qualquer coisa... O que ele quer com isso?... Mas ele pode me obrigar usando...". Os olhos estavam assustados com a percepção de que ele poderia usar uma Maldição imperdoável, aí ela não teria saída. Encostou-se na porta e deslizou até o chão, abraçando os joelhos e envolvendo-se no silêncio.

Draco nem deu dois passos e o elfo veio ao seu encontro com um envelope pardo nas mãos. Não precisava ler pra saber o conteúdo, mas dissimuladamente abriu e leu numa voz desdenhosa e um pouco alta demais.

- Já era tempo de decidirem isso logo. - o elfo o olhava abobalhado. Quatro dias pra execução, Potter e o ministro. É bom mesmo que isso termine logo e eu fique em paz. Essa merda toda já me encheu. – Draco olhou pro elfo com um sorriso doentio ao ouvir Hermione se mexendo atrás da porta, e depois empurrou a criatura ao passar fazendo-a bater na parede.

Pegou uma de suas corujas e enviou ao Ministério confirmando sua presença em seu julgamento e uma outra solicitando os contratos mágicos. Amanhã estaria casado com a sangue-ruim e sua satisfação seria ainda maior, pois seria Potter a interroga-lo. Isso saiu muito melhor do que planejara.

* * *

No Largo Grimmauld Harry se deixou relaxar por alguns momentos, comemorando oficialmente seu namoro com Gina. Todos os Wesleys estavam presentes e até onde se permitiam, estavam felizes. A guerra deixou marcas profundas em alguns, mas todos concordavam que a vida continuava pros que ficaram. Ninguém externava em voz alta, mas era evidente que compartilhavam a idéia de Hermione estar morta. Não sobraram muitos comensais soltos e um dos últimos seria julgado logo, ninguém tinha mais esperanças.

* * *

Hermione tentava em vão segurar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo se rosto, não podia ceder a Malfoy; sabia que ele mentia e era absurdamente ridículo casar-se com ele. Odiava-o mais que tudo no mundo e sentia-se enojada só de pensar na idéia, mas escutou claramente sem querer, que Harry seria executado. Seu Harry, seu amigo, seu irmão, e não poderia permitir. Mas não tinha força nem pra levantar, sentia-se tão esgotada.  
Não se deu conta de quanto tempo permaneceu ali no chão, se dormiu ou permanecera acordada o tempo todo, só se deu conta da deformidade de suas ações quando sentiu sobre sua pele os primeiros raios de sol vindo da janela. Levantou-se com dificuldade e lavou o rosto com água gelada antes de chamar Linzy.

Quando Draco desceu pro café, a correspondência que esperava já estava sobre a mesa de desjejum, e antes do que imaginava teria sua resposta também pois a elfa acabava de parar ao seu lado e dizer-lhe que a garota pedia para falar com ele. Sorriu satisfeito.  
Ao contrario de subir para o quarto, ordenou que ela fosse trazida para acompanha-lo na refeição e não passaram muitos minutos Hermione aparecia na sala.

- Pediu pra falar comigo Granger? Pois não vai se acostumando, já disse que você não é minha convidada. – O loiro continuou tomando seu café sem olha-la.

"Como ele muda de humor facilmente, é um doente mesmo" – pensou antes de responder.

- Malfoy, você me fez uma proposta ontem, pensei melhor e resolvi aceitar. – Hermione falou olhando desanimadamente pra ele, não queria isso realmente, mas estava sem escolhas.

- Oras ! Mas o que fez a sabe tudo mudar de idéia? Não... Espera. Deixe-me advinhar... Sonhou comigo trepando com você?

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sorria debochado, um arrepio de nojo perspassou pelo corpo da morena só de imaginar.

- Nem adianta sonhar com isso, sangue-ruim. Não vou correr o risco de pegar alguma coisa desse seu sangue imundo. - levantou uma das sobrancelhas pensativo antes de continuar e depois falou como se tivesse pensado a respeito. Mas assinaremos então após acertarmos os termos. São três pergaminhos iguais, assinaremos o que tem o lacre verde no verso e...

- Por que verde? - interrompeu curiosa.

- Porque gosto de verde e não me interrompa sua chata, fale na sua hora. - Draco bufou e continuou.

- Não manteremos nenhum contato físico, a não ser em público e se eu quiser. Você não falará nada sobre o acordo com ninguém. Agirá como uma esposa apaixonada quando for conveniente e não terá parte alguma sobre minha herança. Ahh! E qualquer uma das regras, se desobedecidas; será punido com a morte sendo que elas podem ser mudadas se ambas as partes concordarem e inclusive se quisermos encerrar o acordo.

Antes de falar, Hermione tentou achar algo que a desagradasse mas esse acordo estava melhor do que ela imaginou que seria. Quase tudo a beneficiava, não ser tocada era excelente, contar a alguém quem? Nem sabia se teria alguém pra contar. Nunca se interessou por dinheiro, muito menos o dele.

- Você disse que me ajudaria a salvar Harry e...

- Não, eu não disse isso; disse que te levaria até ele.

- Mas isso não serve. Como vou sair se acontecer algo? Como vou ajudá-lo? Assim eu não vou assinar.

- Não que me importe Granger, o que quero com você posso conseguir com qualquer outra sangue ruim que sobrou por aí, é só que você está mais perto. No entanto vou lhe dar algo a mais. Garanto que você sairá intacta de qualquer que seja a situação e seu amiguinho também.

- Ok! – Hermione pensava em alguma exigência, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. O cansaço somado a instintiva desconfiança não a deixava raciocinar direito. É só isso, Malfoy.

Draco a olhou por um momento longo, incrédulo de que ela não tivesse nada para pedir, nada material, nada para si. Era infinitamente mais idiota do que ele poderia sonhar. Sorriu de canto.  
Ele pegou o envelope e entregou a Hermione junto com uma pena.

- É assim. Agora? – Piscou um pouco abobalhada.

- O que achou? Que ia te comprar um vestido e convidar meus amigos? – Nunca alguém colocou tanto desdém num olhar quanto Draco naquele momento.  
Hermione fez uma careta e abriu o envelope com as três folhas enquanto Draco dava ordens a um elfo.

Olhou atentamente o que tinha que assinar, na verdade não entendeu pra que três folhas com lacres diferentes mas ignorou, leu rapidamente e constatou que tudo que disseram estava ali, principalmente a parte que poderiam desistir se ambos concordassem. Assinou e passou para Draco, que assinou e viu o papel se dissolver numa chama vermelha.  
Malfoy empalideceu no mesmo instante, mais ainda do que já era. Pegou rapidamente as outras duas folhas restantes e furioso gritou.

- VOCÊ ASSINOU A VERMELHA? VOCÊ É SURDA, BURRA, OU O QUÊ? PODE ME DIZER POR QUE GRANGER? – Draco estava visivelmente transtornado.

- Por que gosto de vermelho. - Hermione deu um sorrisinho provocativo, mas parou quando percebeu que parecia ser mais sério do que imaginava. Você disse que gostava de verde Malfoy e não que tivesse alguma diferença? O que é?- Draco tentava se controlar.

- Você assinou idiotamente um contrato de fidelidade? Sabe o que é isso? Sabe o que isso significa Granger? – A voz do loiro era baixa, pausada e carregada de raiva.

Hermione o olhou indiferente e respondeu tranquila.

- Pra mim não faz diferença, eu não vou sentir falta alguma, quanto a você; talvez seja uma boa hora de fazer votos de castidade. – com um sorriso maior ainda começou a tomar café, deixando Draco perplexo.

XXX

Após o café, que se passou em absoluto silencio, Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Continuou sentada observando Draco ler até tomar coragem e perguntar.

- O que faço agora Malfoy?

Draco levantou os olhos de sua leitura indignado.

- Que tal Granger, você ajoelhar aqui e chupar meu pau, já que tenho que ser fiel a você? – Ainda fez um sinal sugestivo com o olhar, indicando onde ela deveria ir.

Hermione sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Levantou bruscamente sem responder e dirigiu-se para a escada, subindo a passos largos.  
Draco ignorou completamente o ocorrido e pegou o Profeta onde na primeira capa, estava estampado seu rosto. Não poderia lê-lo na frente de Granger mesmo ela não podendo voltar atrás no acordo, pois o efeito surpresa ainda era seu trunfo. Sorriu vitorioso.

* * *

Quando chegou ao fim da escada, percebeu que nenhum elfo a seguia e constatou que agora tinha livre acesso a mansão, talvez isso fosse interessante.  
Andou por vários cômodos e logo após virar o segundo corredor, não sabia mais voltar pro quarto. A pior coisa que fez foi entrar na sala grande, onde todos aqueles quadros desbotados murmuravam palavras que ela logo distinguiu como ofensivas. Saiu rapidamente de lá e correu um pouco pra atravessar outra porta, deparando-se com a enorme biblioteca.

Um ar gelado soprou em seu rosto e instantaneamente ela lembrou do abuso que sofrera ali. Os olhos marejaram e ela gritou por Linzy, que apareceu imediatamente.  
Pediu pra que a levasse até o quarto e não saiu de lá o resto do dia.

* * *

- Granger! Levanta... Anda logo que estou atrasado. – Draco com um feitiço abriu todas as cortinas de uma vez, fazendo o quarto arder em claridade. Hermione colocou instintivamente a mão nos olhos.

- Quanta educação Malfoy! O que foi agora? – sentou-se na cama.

- Ah! Para de drama, vamos sair pra comprar sua varinha.

- Vamos ao beco? – o entusiasmo era evidente na voz da castanha. Só o fato de poder sair depois de tanto tempo trancada a fez levantar-se prontamente.

- Não. – Draco não ia responder mais, mas só de imaginar o questionamento que viria a seguir, resolveu se adiantar e encerrar o assunto. Não é seguro por enquanto.

Hermione se contentou com a resposta, mas um ponto de interrogação crescia em sua cabeça."Ele estaria se preocupando com ele ou com ela?" Avistou roupas em cima da mesa e dirigiu-se para elas.

- Pode me esperar lá fora que já desço. – O loiro estreitou os olhos.

- Acho que não tem problemas se eu ficar, afinal somos casados e não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto. – ainda completou com uma cara inocente.

- Não vou me trocar na sua frente Malfoy, sai daqui. - Além da expressão raivosa, cada palavra era dita baixa e entre dentes

Draco cruzou os braços e continuou olhando como se não tivesse coisa alguma pra fazer. A castanha pegou as roupas de qualquer jeito e se dirigiu para o banheiro, que não teve chance de entrar, pois a porta fechou-se rapidamente. Hermione gritou.

- Droga Malfoy! Mas que inferno, eu não vou fazer isso.

Com outro aceno da varinha a camisola que ela vestia sumiu, coisa que a fez virar de costa pra ele praguejando alto.

- Quer mesmo que eu tire o resto Granger? – ele definitivamente estava se divertindo e muito surpreendentemente gostando da visão mais do que imaginaria gostar. Evidentemente a contra gosto ela levou as mãos calmamente até o fecho do sutiã tentando ao máximo evitar o constrangimento e rezando pra que ele desistisse da tortura e fosse embora, em vão; pois quando soltou, Malfoy estava muito bem acomodado assistindo.

- Eu odeio você Malfoy! – a peça de roupa caiu no chão ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy soltou o ar pela boca e passou a mão pelo membro excitadíssimo, acomodando-se melhor na cama. A visão que ele tinha dali, sentado perto da cabeceira com umas das pernas esticadas e a outra no chão, era privilegiada.  
Hermione pegou o outro sutiã que usaria pra sair mas foi detida pela voz cortante do loiro.

- Não! A visão sem roupa está bem mais interessante Esposa. – Draco ainda deu um sorrisinho soprado que mesmo sem ver Hermione sabia exatamente que este estava ali; colado na cara debochada dele.

- Eu te odeio tanto! – Hermione segurou os lados da calcinha com tanta força que sentia os nós dos dedos contra sua pele, lutando internamente contra o ódio que sentia pelo loiro e a vergonha que estava sendo obrigada a passar. Apertou os olhos com força pra segurar que lágrimas escapassem e desceu a peça íntima terminando nos pés e permanecendo parada.

O loiro tentava em vão controlar a respiração e as batidas do coração que pareciam estar dentro do estomago ao invés do peito. Os olhos claros acompanharam cada centímetro da pele da castanha sendo evidenciada e agora lutava arduamente contra o desejo insano de agarrá-la. Não podia forçá-la senão morreria e não podia transar com outra senão morreria também. Faria com que ela pagasse pela burrada.

- Agora vem até aqui. - a voz um pouco rouca não abafou o ruído do ziper sendo aberto.

- Não Malfoy! Você não pode me obrigar a isso. – O coração da castanha estava pronto para sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- E nem será preciso, simplesmente não sairemos daqui hoje e não compraremos sua varinha. – A voz calma e tranqüila deixou-a com mais raiva ainda, estava sem saída; precisava da varinha.

Hermione não via o que ele estava fazendo, mas pelo movimento das roupas e estocadas ritmadas, podia imaginar que odiaria ver o que quer que fosse. Se ele estivesse sem roupa ela definitivamente teria uma convulsão.

- Eu estou implorando Malfoy. - engoliu seco. Estou simplesmente implorando que não me obrigue a ir aí. – Hermione tremia levemente e sua voz saía meio chorosa.

- Se eu concordar Granger, você fica me devendo uma que eu posso cobrar como e quando eu quiser, é isso mesmo? – a imagem disso era interessante demais pra deixar a oportunidade passar.

Sabia que estava vendendo a alma ao diabo, devendo algo a Malfoy, mas faria qualquer coisa nesse momento pra se livrar dele.

-Sim. – a resposta saiu relativamente baixa, porém foi suficiente para ser ouvida pelo loiro. Escutou-o sorrir e fechar o zíper da calça. Soltou um som de alívio pela boca e conseguiu respirar cadenciada mente.

- Vou esperar somente cinco minutos, esteja pronta e lá embaixo. –– Draco esticou o canto da boca no que seria um pequeno sorriso se não fosse tão amedrontador e saiu do quarto.

* * *

O silêncio nunca a incomodou, pois sempre adorou passar horas lendo na biblioteca fúnebre da escola, mas 3 horas de compras sem trocar uma única palavra com Malfoy estava sendo ridículo. O máximo que acontecia era ele apontar com a cabeça o lugar que deveriam ir a seguir. Draco comprou varias coisas, inclusive roupas femininas que escolhia a dedo e que fez com que Hermione explodisse. Falou baixo pra que a vendedora não escutasse, mas alto o suficiente pra Draco se irritar, o silêncio estava tão reconfortante pro loiro.

- Por que não posso escolher minhas próprias roupas?

- Por que você é cafona e a esposa de um Malfoy não vai andar feito uma mendiga por aí. – O olhar cortante e estreito de Draco era ainda mais ameaçador visto assim tão de perto, os rostos estavam tão próximos que Hermione sentiu o hálito gelado do loiro na sua face e resolveu não contrariá-lo.

Assim que chegaram a Mansão, almoçaram e Draco selou definitivamente a apreensão em seu coração.

- Amanha será o dia em que iremos ao ministério. Eu espero sinceramente que você não estrague tudo Granger. – a voz séria tomou a total atenção da garota no momento em que a comida fazia um bolo no estomago.

- Como será? – conseguiu falar com muito custo.

- Quando chegarmos você saberá. – Abriu a boca pra questionar que espécie de instrução ridícula era essa, mas o loiro já havia se retirado. Foi para o quarto remoer a última informação e arquitetar seu próprio plano.

_Dez objetos voavam e se espatifavam ao mesmo tempo em que chorava descontroladamente. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpida, era óbvio que Malfoy estava mentindo o tempo todo, mas não fazia idéia que seria sobre tudo. O ódio que sentia agora era maior do que qualquer um que já sentirá na sua miserável vida. Ódio muito maior de si por ter sido tão burra do que qualquer outra coisa. Não!! De Malfoy também, se pudesse o mataria agora mesmo e de maneira bem dolorosa, alias, dor era a coisa mais angustiante do momento. A dor dos olhares dos amigos sobre si naquele maldito tribunal, onde sua simples presença livrou completamente a cara daquele loiro maldito. _

_Estava trancada há dois dias no quarto, sem dormir ou comer e passaria a vida ali definitivamente se não fosse pela idéia fixa de acabar com aquela maldita dor. Pegou a varinha e conjurou um frasco pequeno que se lembrava de ter feito e escondido antes da guerra; teria feito isso antes se estivesse com a varinha, mas agora com certeza era o momento ideal. Virou o liquido de uma vez e sentiu-o queimar sua garganta. Não sentiu nada, nenhuma dor sequer. _

**O sorriso de vitória e a satisfação pelo sucesso de seu plano estava evidente na face de Draco. O Firewiskey descia deliciosamente pela sua garganta em comemoração ao seu plano perfeito. Era impossível segurar as gargalhadas ao lembrar-se da cara incrédula do Potter quando Draco apresentou sua "amada" esposa sangue ruim pra toda aquela corja**.

_Dentre todas as acusações que milagrosamente parece que você acha uma desculpa pra todas, você também é acusado de maltratar e machucar nascidos trouxas na época da grande guerra. Dessa vez temos provas incontestáveis Malfoy, temos testemunhas contra você.__  
__Tanto minha família como eu éramos obrigados a cooperar, eu nunca tive intenção de machucar ninguém.__  
__O som alto de protestos era ouvido por toda platéia que assistia afoitamente e dividida entre os que queriam Malfoy preso e aqueles que se beneficiariam com sua liberdade. A voz de Rony era a mais alta entre todas, irritado em como o loiro estava se safando inescrupulosamente.__  
__Draco respondia as acusações com uma falsa inocência que convenceria até o ministro se este não soubesse que ele era culpado, mas não interferiria; queria o loiro inocentado e tudo caminhava para tal._

**Draco rolou a aliança de ouro entre os dedos passando de um para o outro sem deixar cair, ainda tinha um excelente reflexo por passar horas brincando com o pomo na época da escola. Engraçado que naquela época a única emoção que o ato trazia era o desejo de vencer Potter no Quadriboll e agora um fino sorriso se formava em seu rosto ao fazer o mesmo gesto com a aliança. Vencera Potter, mas num jogo muito, mas muito mais real e interessante. Tirou-lhe a gloria, tirou-lhe a amiga e principalmente tirou-lhe a felicidade. Dessa derrota Potter jamais se esqueceria.  
Chamou o elfo e mandou que ficasse de olho na sangue ruim, não poderia concluir seu plano se ela morresse. Voltou a beber.  
Lembrava exatamente da cara de espanto que a castanha fez antes de entrar no ministério e de receber o anel de casamento.**

_Aparataram no Hall de entrada assim que os repórteres entraram na sala, tinha mandado Cody primeiro para avisar quando nenhum Wesley estivesse à vista. Sabia que outras pessoas não reconheceriam Hermione de cara. Entraram rapidamente, pois Draco disse que tinham que permanecerem incógnitos até que chegasse a hora pra que ela agisse. Hermione estava tão apreensiva que não percebeu a incoerência da situação. Draco a fez vestir um tailleur bege claro finíssimo e sofisticado e ainda arrumar o cabelo como se fosse a uma festa e tudo para tentar salvar seu amigo de uma execução? Algo estava errado, mas não conseguiu divisar o que naquela hora.__  
__Entraram na sala de espera e Draco entregou-lhe um anel com um diamante de no mínimo 12 quilates. A pedra ficou desproporcional ao tamanho pequeno da mão da castanha, mas o anel serviu perfeitamente, sem precisar de ajuste.__"Pra que isso Malfoy?" – uma das sobrancelhas estava arqueada esperando a resposta vaga com que Draco respondia tudo ultimamente.__"Você saberá daqui a pouco". – com um sorriso enigmático, saiu da sala a mandando esperar que fosse chamada._

_"Você tem coragem de negar Malfoy, que sempre teve preconceito contra os nascidos trouxas desde a época da escola?"__Draco estava farto daquela audiência, era hora de terminar com aquilo.__"Sinceramente Potter, não me interessa a sua opinião sobre mim, mas as evidencias provam o contrario sobre suas acusações sem fundamento. Se eu tivesse algum preconceito de alguma espécie eu não me apaixonaria e me casaria com uma nascida trouxa."__As vozes incrédulas se agitaram ainda mais alto, algumas gargalhadas e balançarem de cabeças era visto por todo tribunal.__"Oras Malfoy, definitivamente você acha que somos palhaços? Você quer que acreditemos que se casou com uma nascida trouxa? Por favor, não nos faça perder tempo." – A voz de Harry era ao mesmo tempo debochada e incrédula.__  
__Malfoy suspirou derrotado e abaixou a cabeça balançando-a calmamente com uma falsa tristeza.__"Minha esposa não esta muito bem de saúde, mas pedirei que entre e gostaria sinceramente que se ela não sentir-se bem, que vocês não a incomodassem. Eu tenho sua palavra Potter?"__"Mas é claro que sim." – Harry ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto.__Ao entrar no tribunal Hermione não entendia o que se passava, procurou primeiramente a figura horripilante de Voldemort e logo em seguida a de seu amigo; a mão fixa em sua varinha encaixada no cós da saia a suas costas, nem se deu conta do porque não confiscarem sua varinha quando entrou, pensou que fosse sorte. Quando seus olhos conseguiu focalizar a cena nitidamente sua mente raciocinava impiedosamente. Malfoy sentado no banco no meio da sala, seu amigo de terno apontando sua varinha pro loiro e todas aquelas bocas abertas em espanto olhando pra ela foi que sua ficha caiu. As pernas bambearam e a ultima coisa que viu foi Malfoy vindo em sua direção.__Draco segurou Hermione no colo com evidente preocupação, falando alto e em bom tom para não incomodarem sua esposa que ele mesmo cuidaria dela, pegou-a no colo e levou para fora indo em direção a sala de espera; deu-lhe uma poção calmante que a faria dormir por umas três horas e voltou ao tribunal.__Quando entrou Harry estava catatônico, ainda com a boca um pouco aberta e ao invés de conversas altas, existia um imenso silêncio e olhares dirigidos a ele como que esperando explicação. Draco caminhou até a cadeira no centro e sentou-se.__"Minha esposa está bem, está descansando agora. Quando sairmos a levarei ao Saint Mungus para consultar a medibruxa... Isso não vem ao caso. Gostaria que terminassem rápido para que eu possa cuidar dela."__Potter ainda tentou acusá-lo de fraude, seqüestrar Hermione e outras coisas, mas como estava aos gritos e ameaçando avançar em Malfoy foi retirado a força do tribunal e o caso foi encerrado pelo ministro dando absolvição total a Draco, e ainda parabenizando o loiro pelo casamento e pela honrosa demonstração de respeito pelas diversas raças._

**Draco ainda gargalhava quando lembrava da cara de cada um deles e escutava alguns gritos histéricos da garota no quarto. Deixaria ela lá até que se acalmasse, ninguém gritaria para sempre. Abriu outra carta, elas não paravam de chegar desde que retornou à Mansão. "Amigos', aliados, conhecidos, todos o parabenizando pela absolvição e convidando o casal para eventos e festas. Estava de volta ao circulo e não deixaria que nada estragasse sua vitória.**

* * *

**N/A- Muito obrigado pelos reviews (amo recebe-los nem que sejam só pra cobrar qdo demoro rsrssr... )vlw mesmo!**


	5. Chapter 5

A claridade, vinda da janela ampla, deixava o ambiente numa completa ausência de cor. Paredes, cama, chão... Tudo claro e branco, diferente da serenidade que o loiro aparentava sentir a mais de duas horas no hospital bruxo. Fingia uma preocupação que ocultava o ódio que ele sentia por Hermione. Queria muito bater a cabeça dela na parede até fazê-la entender que não podia se matar. Se a historia vazasse, ele estaria encrencado e ela muito mais.

_- Meu Senhor Malfoy, a senhora do quarto de hospedes parece morta. - O elfo estava ofegante e amedrontado, pois ficara responsável de vigiá-la. __- Cody estava escutando e de repente tudo ficou quieto... - Não terminou de falar.__Draco subiu os degraus de dois em dois e quando a encontrou caída inconsciente no chão, pegou o frasco que ela ainda segurava e cheirou, reconhecendo o veneno que ela tomara. Sabia que ela não morreria, não enquanto estivesse sob a magia do contrato. Mas teria que levá-la ao hospital para desintoxicar e isso o irritou profundamente, já que teria que inventar uma desculpa sobre o porquê de sua esposa imbecil ter tomado veneno._

- Bom dia Granger! Chegou ao inferno e olha só quem está te esperando? – Draco sorriu desdenhoso ao ver os olhos lacrimejantes da garota. - Você é tão tapada que não sabe que não pode se matar? – A voz arrastada e raivosa do loiro só não era ouvida pelo medico que estava no quarto, porque ele sussurrava e acariciava o cabelo dela ao mesmo tempo. - Eu queria tanto matar você Sangue ruim, quem sabe você não faria mais nenhuma idiotice. – A respiração da castanha se acelerou e Draco chamou o medico para examiná-la. Este a fez dormir novamente.

**"Dizem que a morte é uma coisa ruim. Nunca a temi; mas como amava minha vida e as pessoas que me rodeavam, nunca a desejei antes de agora. Tudo o que mais queria era dar um fim nisso que sobrou de mim. Por que?! por que aquele veneno não funcionou? Por que eu não posso ser agraciada com o alivio da morte? Ouvir a voz dele perto de mim me causa uma angústia que mal consigo explicar. Meus olhos marejam, minha boca amarga anunciando uma ânsia, e meu corpo estremece de asco. Merlim, como o odeio; como desejo que ele também morra. Não; como desejo que ele sofra, que ele sangre como estou sangrando agora por dentro. Sinto frio, e o hálito dele próximo a minha orelha intensifica ainda mais meu desespero. Quero gritar pra que ele saia de perto de mim e solte meu cabelo, mas minha garganta dói antes mesmo de escutar minha própria voz. Puro ódio.**

- Eu posso andar agora Malfoy, solta meu braço. – Draco a puxou dolorosamente pra perto até colar os lábios frios no ouvido da castanha.

- Não pense que aceitarei mais suas palhaçadas sangue ruim! Se você aprontar mais uma gracinha, você vai pagar muito caro.  
Hermione entendeu bem a ameaça na voz do loiro, mas pouco se importava com o que ele faria, queria mesmo morrer.

- E o que vai fazer Malfoy? Me matar? – Abriu um sorrisinho cansado, pois o veneno ainda a deixava sonolenta.

- Pode apostar Granger, que eu posso fazer coisa muito pior. – Virou o rosto para encará-lo e os lábios quase se roçaram, diante da proximidade dos dois.

Quem presenciava a cena na porta do hospital bruxo a uma pequena distancia esboçava uma expressão confusa. Draco percebendo isso e não querendo levantar suspeita, sorriu brevemente colando os corpos e tomando os lábios dela de maneira possessiva.  
No instante em que sentiu os lábios dele encostando-se aos seus, Hermione empurrou o loiro com força, tentando se soltar. Instintivamente, levantou a mão tentando acertar-lhe um tapa, mas Draco segurou o punho dolorosamente e a puxou pra perto.

- Faz parte do acordo, e não pense que eu gostei. – Soltou-a e entrou na mansão, onde havia aparatado enquanto a beijava.

Passou a mão nos lábios com força, limpando qualquer vestígio do beijo e quando sentiu pequenas gotas frias caindo sobre sua cabeça, adentrou a casa encontrando Malfoy sentado confortavelmente num dos sofás de veludo verde. Subiu as escadas silenciosamente remoendo a raiva, mas estava realmente esgotada e não queria mais confusão por hoje. Só queria um pouco de paz. Desceu mais rápido do que subiu.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM O MEU QUARTO? – Hermione gritou com a face rubra e Draco a ignorou. - EU TÔ FALANDO COM VOCÊ, Malfoy? - Nem parecia que estivera adoecida há pouco tempo, estava furiosa.

- Você esta descontrolada e não pode dormir sozinha, são ordens medicas querida. – O loiro não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, já os quadros da sala não paravam de xingá-la em alto som. O loiro se irritou e levantou-se pra sair.

- Onde você pensa que vai? - Correu de encontro ao loiro e segurou–lhe o braço antes que ele saísse. - Não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que você. - Draco torceu o braço saindo do aperto da castanha e segurou ambos os braços da garota grosseiramente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Granger, me enfrentando desse jeito. – Draco a chacoalhou e apertou ainda mais forte, fazendo–a engolir seco pra não gemer de dor. - Será que eu terei que internar minha esposa histérica? - Draco a soltou e saiu em direção à sala de jantar.

Hermione segurava as lagrimas que começavam a escorrer contra sua vontade. Entrou na biblioteca e bateu a porta, jogando-se no sofá e chorando alto. Precisava recuperar sua vida, precisava reencontrar seus amigos e mais do que tudo; precisava vingar-se. Só não estava conseguindo pensar em como. Adormeceu ali.

Malfoy adentrou a biblioteca pela manhã ainda discreto, mas quando viu que a castanha dormia, esbarrou propositalmente num vaso que se despedaçou estrondosamente, fazendo-a levantar-se de um pulo e olhar assustava e ofegante para ele. Draco segurou o riso.

- Como você acorda bonita Granger! – Draco virou-se para não sorrir, ela estava completamente desalinhada. O cabelo embaraçado caia sobre o rosto dando um aspecto de mulher das cavernas e a roupa amarrotada tornava a cena ainda mais degradante. Fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- O que você quer? - Sibilou em voz baixa. Draco a encarou.

- Algumas pessoas virão para o jantar hoje, e vim avisar que direi que está doente se preferir ficar no quarto. Alguma objeção?

- Está perfeito pra mim. - Respondeu seca sem olhá-lo

- Ótimo, pode se recolher as dezenove então. – Draco saiu rapidamente. Estava ansioso pela noite.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, seria uma ótima noite com certeza.  
Subiu para o quarto e visualizou-o de novo, esperando que estivesse enganada na noite anterior, tendo sua esperança frustrada assim que viu os pertences de Malfoy organizados perto dos seus. Um terno impecavelmente preto jazia sobre a cama. Ignorou. Compreendera o joguinho que o loiro estava querendo fazer e não cairia de novo. Não dessa vez.

O som que saia do aparelho enfeitiçado tornava o ambiente calmo para as conversas incessantes entre os presentes na mansão Malfoy. Muitas das especulações sobre o súbito mal estar da esposa do anfitrião eram despistadas com sutileza pelo loiro. Estava adorando ser o centro das atenções e a noite tinha tudo para ser ainda mais perfeita, até visualizar uma presença inoportuna descer lentamente as escadas. A sensação de raiva tomou o loiro com fúria ao ver Hermione olhando em sua direção. Não que estivesse desprezível, mas a presença dela no meio de tantas personalidades importantes pra ele tornava-se complicada para o bom andamento de seus planos.

- Mas que maravilha ter a presença da "senhora" Malfoy conosco - O ministro da magia estendeu cordialmente a mão para ajudar Hermione a descer o ultimo degrau. - Vejo que já se sente disposta?

- Oh! Sim, não poderia deixar meu marido sozinho hoje. – Sorriu brevemente, olhando Draco de soslaio e divertindo-se com o espanto do loiro. Ele aproximou-se e passou o braço em volta da cintura fina, enojando-a no mesmo instante; apertando mais que o necessário quando percebeu a repulsa e sorrindo perigosamente.

- Deixe apresentar-lhes minha esposa. – Draco se aproximou de uma roda de homens que os olhavam ávidos de curiosidade, ainda não acreditavam no casamento improvável de um sangue puro com uma sangue ruim. - Hermione Granger Malfoy. – Hermione sorriu falsamente, faria Malfoy pagar pelo que fez com ela.

- Tenho que admitir que esteja tão surpreso quanto ao resto de nós, Hermione Granger! É inacreditável. Como isso aconteceu? Todos achávamos que estivesse morta. - O homem baixinho ansiava por saber da historia em primeira mão e Draco mais que depressa tomou a frente da explicação.

- Depois que a salvei da guerra e cuidei de seus ferimentos quando ela estava inconsciente, parece que fui retribuído com o amor e a gratidão da minha esposa, não acho que merecia tanta sorte. – Apertou-a mais contra o peito. - Mas milagres acontecem. – Draco sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça da castanha. Hermione forçou os olhos de raiva e depois sorriu.

- Mas por que não avisou os amigos que estava viva? - Outro dos homens perguntou sem cerimônia. A Boca da castanha se moveu para responder, mas Draco tomou a frente novamente.

- Ela estava muito debilitada, mas logo faria isso... A propósito querida, poderia pegar minha bebida, por favor? - Hermione entendeu a apreensão do loiro quanto a ela dizer alguma coisa que o comprometesse, mas não podia; era um dos acordos entre eles o de não falar a verdade. Afirmou com a cabeça e saiu em direção à cozinha. Voltou alguns minutos depois.

- Aqui está querido, do jeito que gosta. – Deu um sorriso sinistro que Draco entendeu como aviso, mas não podia recusar e levou o copo a boca lentamente olhando para ela. A apreensão nos olhos do loiro era entendida somente pela castanha que estava deliciada com a provocação que fizera. O liquido apimentado desceu queimando pela garganta do loiro que sentiu o rosto arder instantaneamente. Poderia ter sido pior.

- Como está? - Sorriu ternamente pro marido, ansiosa pela sua aprovação. Parecia uma esposa apaixonada contente por ter agradado. Draco engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem e depois sorriu forçadamente dizendo apenas um "perfeito" que saiu meio rouco. O sorriso da castanha se ampliou.

Hermione saiu discretamente da roda de pessoas e seguiu para um canto da sala um pouco afastado, colando nos lábios um sorriso que insistia em tremer, anunciando as lagrimas que ela segurava ardentemente. Sentia-se miserável, olhava para aquelas pessoas falsas bajulando Draco, e sabia que tudo não passava de um jogo de interesses. Principalmente ele.  
Assustou-se quando uma mão segurou seu ombro.

- Cansada Srª Malfoy? – Um homem alto e distinto perguntou calmamente. Hermione não o reconheceu.

-Um pouco. – Sorriu timidamente por ter sido abordada tão distraída.

- As historias que ouvi a seu respeito antes na guerra são fascinantes, soube de sua extrema inteligência... - Ambos começaram um assunto descontraído e interessante, que relaxou Hermione completamente. Mal se lembrava que estava constantemente sendo vigiada por um par de olhos vítreos e azuis.

Aos poucos se juntaram mais algumas pessoas e o assunto se prolongou ainda mais. Draco olhava a castanha com ódio por estar roubando a atenção que deveria ser destinada a ele. Mandou servir o jantar.  
Draco puxou a cadeira galanteando uma elegante jovem que demonstrava bastante intimidade com ele, desmanchando o sorriso assim que outro cavalheiro fez o mesmo pra Hermione, levando-a para sentar-se longe dele e engajando outra interessante conversa. O loiro tentou interromper algumas vezes perguntando algo irrelevante, mas foi logo ignorado deixando-o ainda mais furioso. Ela não tinha nada que estar ali e muito menos ser interessante.

- Oras, não esperava que apreciasse tanto a noite? – A voz arrastada soou calmamente perigosa, assim que o ultimo convidado saiu da mansão deixando a castanha atenta.

- Não foi totalmente desagradável. – Falou displicentemente.

- E de quem foi a idéia inteligente de colocar pimenta na minha bebida, Granger? – Hermione continuou sem olhá-lo disfarçando o sorriso ao lembrar-se da cena e quando respondeu, foi tentando não demonstrar sua apreensão.

- Pedi a Cody... – Foi bruscamente interrompida pela voz alta e cortante do loiro que gritou pelo elfo.

- Cody, traga uma tesoura agora. – O elfo fez um reverencia e sumiu, voltando um minuto depois com uma tesoura de jardinagem na mão e levando até o loiro, completamente tremulo.

Draco levantou o servo pela orelha, assim que este se aproximou; e começou a cortar um pedaço até ouvir os gritos desesperados de Hermione.

- Oh! Esposa, mas se você me diz que _meu_ servo me fez uma ofensa dessas, ele deve ser punido. – Hermione respondeu desesperada vendo o elfo se contorcendo de dor.

- Eu não disse que foi ele Malfoy, eu só pedi que... Ele me obedeceu... Mas não disse pra que... Fui eu, fui eu quem colocou... – Draco soltou o elfo que permanecia estático e sangrando; e se aproximou da garota aos prantos, vendo-a enrijecer

- E então! O que devo fazer com minha esposa? – Passou a ponta da tesoura pelo pescoço fino sem machucar. Hermione mantinha-se petrificada, respirando lentamente e acompanhando cada movimento do loiro com o olhar. Não tinha pra onde ir, já que estava com as costas na parede. - O que devo fazer pra que ela entenda que tudo o que fizer, terá um retorno doloroso. – Draco quase sussurrava tamanha proximidade e tensão entre eles. -Uma orelha talvez...

- PÁRA MALFOY! - Com o movimento brusco somado ao grito da castanha, a tesoura rasgou a pele fina um pouco abaixo da linha do queixo, o que fez Draco solta-la e se afastar olhando o corte. Não se abalou, pois era uma incisão pequena, mas valeria para ensiná-la. Hermione levou a mão ao pescoço e o olhou aterrorizada, ele era completamente louco. Teria de ser mais cuidadosa da próxima vez. Subiu apressadamente para buscar sua varinha.  
Curou o corte no banheiro da suíte e se preparava para sair quando ouviu a porta sendo trancada.

- Você dormirá aqui hoje, no _nosso_ quarto. – Draco sorriu sarcástico.

- Eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que você. – A raiva na voz da castanha era evidente.

- Você não me entendeu esposa, tem bastante espaço aqui; fique a vontade pra escolher. – O loiro apontou cada canto do chão, pois não existia outro lugar para deitar e acomodou-se na enorme cama, apagando as velas em seguida. Hermione permaneceu um tempo no escuro sem ter a exata noção do que estava acontecendo.

Murmurou um feitiço que acendeu as velas, fazendo Malfoy se virar e resmungar raivoso.

- Eu quero dormir Granger, agora.

- Então me deixe sair. – Respondeu no mesmo tom, já que tentara abrir a porta sem sucesso.

- A resposta é não e se você não sumir com essa claridade, vou fazê-la ter uma noite bem desagradável. Apaga essa merda AGORA! – Hermione continuou em pé o encarando desafiadoramente e quando ele fez menção de se levantar, ela deixou o ambiente numa total escuridão. Draco voltou a acomodar-se no silencio fúnebre que se instalou no quarto até sentir a ponta de uma varinha deslizando em seu pescoço.

Engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo a varinha de uma bruxa tão poderosa deslizar pelo seu pescoço tão lentamente e sem rumo. A respiração da castanha estava ruidosa, alta, ritmada, estava com raiva; no entanto não reagiu quando o loiro num movimento preciso agarrou-lhe o pulso e em seguida a fez rolar na cama, ficando por cima e apertando seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que iluminava o quarto. O rosto pálido estava avermelhado tamanha tensão que Draco estava. A castanha abriu a boca tentando puxar o ar que não entrava pela traquéia pressionada. Segurou desesperadamente ambos os braços dele tentando soltar-se. Soltou.

- Tentando fazer com que eu a mate, Sangue ruim? – Saiu de cima dela passando furiosamente as mãos pelo cabelo e tentando controlar a respiração ofegante. Os cabelos finos caíram sobre os olhos claros o irritando ainda mais, e quando olhou para Hermione, realmente quis matá-la. Estava estirada na cama, imóvel e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é um frouxo Malfoy. – Balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, ainda sorrindo. Tossiu um pouco. A garganta ardia lembrando as mãos pesadas do loiro. Draco abriu a porta e antes de sair do quarto e levar a varinha da castanha, retrucou sério.

- Amanhã Granger! Amanhã você irá morrer, pode esperar. – A garota continuou sorrindo e logo em seguida se acomodou na cama macia e adormeceu. Sozinha.

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ministério da Magia**

**21:00 Hrs**

_- Você não queria morrer? Aproveite. – Draco sorriu conduzindo-a pelo salão repleto e sendo instantaneamente o centro de toda atenção do local._

**(Tempo retroativo)**

***Dez horas antes...**

Hermione acordou deliciosamente descansada. Não importava que horas eram, mas pela intensidade de claridade; deveria ser tarde.

Encontrou Malfoy amarrando um envelope numa coruja negra.

- Eu quero sair Malfoy. – Estava pronta pra brigar, só esperando a reação estúpida do loiro.

- Quando? - Ele não levantou o olhar da tarefa que fazia, então não viu o semblante confuso da castanha.

- Hoje talvez. – Não sabia o que responder, não tinha feito planos.

- Qualquer outro dia Granger, hoje temos um compromisso e já confirmei nossa presença. – Draco guardou os outros envelopes que estavam na mesa do escritório e levantou-se, indo em direção da garota.

- Eu não quero sair. – Hermione cruzou os braços e falou decidida.

- Você tem que decidir o que quer Granger. Parece que está confusa. – Olhou-a com desdém.

- Eu não quero sair com você, quero sair sozinha. – Falou como se fosse obvio e ele tivesse dez anos. Draco suspirou irritado.

- Hoje você irá comigo, amanhã faça o que quiser. Se não for assim, tente passar pelos jardins da mansão sozinha. – Draco sorriu diabolicamente, indicando o quanto sair de lá, seria impossível.

- Eu odeio você. – Estreitou os olhos e saiu pela porta, não vendo o sorriso de canto do loiro.

***Seis horas antes...**

Assim que Draco aparatou de volta a mansão, segurando um pacote pardo nas mãos; Cody o abordou exaltado.

- Mestre, Cody encontrou a "Senhora" caída no jardim. – o elfo o olhou suplicante. - Mas ela está bem. – O loiro revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

- Ela só sairá quando eu quiser. Vocês estão proibidos de dizer o contra feitiço.

Hermione ainda sentia a cabeça rodando e o corpo mole, não duvidava que Malfoy falara a verdade sobre os jardins, mas precisava conferir pessoalmente. Ele mentia muito.

***Uma hora antes...**

Jantava calmamente no quarto, quando se assustou com a batida brusca da porta. Sabia que era Malfoy e, quando virou; deixou o talher cair ao ver o loiro impecavelmente vestido num smoking preto, perfeito. O cabelo penteado com gel dava um ar ainda mais sedutor e o perfume mentolado que lhe invadiu as narinas a fez desistir definitivamente de comer. Não conseguia desviar os olhos.

- Muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho, Granger. – Draco sorriu debochado e o rosto da castanha instantaneamente se tingiu de vermelho. Ela olhou fazendo uma careta e colocando o dedo na garganta, simulando uma ânsia de vomito. Empurrou o prato e levantou.

Olhou-o com umas das sobrancelhas arqueadas, indicando que era para ele falar logo o que queria. Draco abaixou a cabeça para que ela não o visse sorrindo. Virar-se-ia bem como comediante, com tantas caras e bocas. Recompôs-se.

- Sua roupa para a festa. - Apontou o embrulho que trouxera.

- Eu disse que não vou sair com você. Diga que estou doente e vá sozinho. - Colocou a cadeira perto da cama e assim que se sentou, jogou as pernas sobre a colcha esticada e cruzou os braços, quase deitando sobre ela. Sentia um prazer enorme em desafiá-lo.

Draco suspirou cansado. Sentiria um prazer enorme em espanca-la e arrastá-la pelo cabelo até a festa, mas não podia.

- Granger, conhece o feitiço Sacrium? – Falou com sua voz arrastada e a castanha o olhou desconfiada. Claro que ela conhecia. Draco fitou-a indagativo e ela apenas balançou fracamente a cabeça. - Então... Coloquei esse feitiço nessa cartinha que você recebeu, deixa eu ver de quem... Oh sim, Wesley! – Hermione levantou de um pulo e retirou a carta das mãos do loiro que não a impediu; somente esticou os lábios num sorriso tipicamente Malfoy.

- E qual é o sacrifício que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir abrir. – Falava cada palavra baixa e entredentes, evidenciando a raiva pelo que ele havia feito. Se tivesse sua varinha poderia desfazer.

- É realmente uma coincidência. – Riu do semblante de raiva que ela fez e do palavrão que soltou. - Você tem quarenta minutos pra se aprontar.

(...)

Deveria ir horrível, mas com aquele vestido não faria diferença o tanto que se arrumasse, era lindo. Decotado demais para seu gosto, mas não tinha outro. Desceu as escadas e Draco tamborilava os dedos ao final do corrimão impaciente, não percebendo que ela estava pronta. Quando chegou próxima foi que ele notou e permaneceu estático por alguns instantes, não conseguindo disfarçar a surpresa por vê-la tão bonita. Odiou-se por isso. Hermione passou por ele sem olhá-lo, deixando um rastro sensual pra trás e dizendo displicente.

- Se o seu caminhão for pequeno Malfoy, dê duas viagens... – Sorriu divertida quando ele estreitou os olhos, entendendo o trocadilho e dando conta da cara de besta que ele deveria estar. Segurou no braço dela e aparatou sem aviso.

(...)

Hermione sentiu um enjôo no estomago, recordando-se das semanas anteriores que estivera ali; no julgamento.

- Ministério da Magia? Por que estamos aqui? – Draco entregou-lhe a varinha, pois precisaria dela para entrar e falou baixo.

- É o baile de comemoração oficial pós guerra. - Hermione hesitou dando um passo pra trás e sendo puxava discretamente pelo loiro que exibiu um sorriso e adentrou o salão.

* * *

**_Ministério da Magia_**

**_21:00 hrs_**

"- Você não queria morrer? Aproveite."

Draco sussurrou no ouvido da castanha, parecendo muito intimo.

- Tenho que te lembrar do contrato Granger? Acho que não, então faça sua parte. – Beijou-lhe na curva do pescoço e terminaram de descer os degraus; sendo esperados pelo próprio ministro.

Hermione estava apavorada, desamparada e insegura. Não estava pronta pra reencontrar seus amigos. Não antes de explicar-se com eles, não podia vê-los ainda.

Olhava sem enxergar, sendo guiada por Malfoy catatonicamente. Sorria algumas vezes quando percebia que alguém falava com ela, mas não ouvia nada. Draco pediu licença um instante e a levou para um canto.

- Para de andar como idiota Granger. Todo mundo ta olhando pra você! – Draco estava bem próximo e tentava não demonstrar que estava brigando.

- Olhando pra mim por quê? - O loiro tentou disfarçar a olhada certeira nos seios dela, muito evidenciados pelo vestido claro, sendo flagrado pela castanha que disfarçou a percepção.

- Beba isso. – Draco lhe deu um copo com um liquido âmbar.

- Não vou beber. – Hermione disse categórica.

- Então você vai relaxar de outra maneira. – Agarrou-a pela cintura, colando os lábios possessivamente, segurando os cabelos ondulados de forma que ninguém percebesse que ela não correspondia. Quando separaram, ela não teve reação e Draco sorriu vitorioso. - Você não pode me negar, pode não gostar, mas não pode evitar. - Hermione virou de uma vez o copo, sentindo as pernas vacilarem e sendo apoiada por Draco. - Não exagere na comemoração querida, vou deixá-la aproveitar. - Draco se retirou e ela não entendia porque ele estava falando tão alto, será que sabia que sua cabeça estava latejando?

- Hermione? – A castanha virou-se tão rapidamente a menção de seu nome, que achou por uns instantes que cairia, desejando isso assim que viu o homem a sua frente. Malfoy sabia.

- Harry??? – A agitação na respiração dela, contrastava com a calma no semblante do amigo. Tremia e sentia os olhos marejarem. Abriu a boca pra falar, mas não conseguiu ouvir a própria voz. Não conseguia.

- Não se preocupe, não vim brigar... Só queria entender por quê? Por que fez isso conosco Hermione. – O rosto complacente não escondia a magoa no olhar e a seriedade na sua voz. A castanha tentou novamente, mas ainda não conseguia. O álcool ingerido estava todo acumulado na garganta e se tentasse falar, certamente vomitaria.

- Nós amamos você, procuramos você, sofremos por você... E VOCÊ????? Rindo nas nossas costas com um Comensal da Morte. O que ele te fez? Fritou o seu cérebro? - Harry perdendo a compostura bateu dois dedos na testa da castanha, indicando que havia algum problema com o cérebro dela. Hermione piscou atordoada e se moveu para trás balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Não é nada disso Harry...

- NÃOOO? – Varias cabeças viraram em direção aos dois, intrigados com o tom alto da voz do moreno. Draco antevendo no que aquela conversa se tornaria, postou-se ao lado dela interrompendo a futura discussão.

- Me parece que estão se divertindo, mas preciso da minha mulher agora. – Enlaçou a cintura de Hermione e já a conduzia mecanicamente para o outro lado, quando sentiu o braço sendo apertado por Harry.

- Não sei o que você fez Malfoy, mas vou falar com Hermione agora. – A voz irritada de Harry continuava chamando atenção.

- Minha esposa vai onde eu quiser Potter, não se esqueça disso. – Draco soltou-se e levou Hermione dali. Ela era conduzida como uma boneca sem vida, sem alma. O peito latejava. A mesma dor que viu nos olhos do amigo.

Draco a deixou por uns instantes, enquanto se despedia perto demais da mesa de bebidas. Muito perto. Um erro muito grave.

Hermione não fazia idéia do que eram aquelas cores, mas faziam muito bem. Sentia-se quente e mal se lembrava do por que não ter experimentado antes. Draco não acreditava no que via e não teve tempo de chegar antes de ver sumir o liquido do segundo copo. Não se passara cinco minutos que a deixara sozinha. Droga. Como Granger era difícil.

- Vamos embora? – Puxou-a, mas ante o vacilo da castanha, seguro-a pela cintura. Mal o enxergava. Apoiou-se com ambas as mãos no pescoço do loiro, pressionando o corpo sensualmente. Draco se arrepiou com a proximidade inesperada. Parecia que iam dançar. Não gostava dela sobre nenhuma hipótese, mas já que estava tão receptiva, bem que poderia aproveitar e consumar o casamento. Afinal não a tinha provado como pretendia. Hermione o puxou, ficando a centímetros dos lábios finos e rosados do loiro e sorriu antes de falar.

- Agora Ron? Podemos ficar se você quiser. – Selou os lábios rapidamente, não vendo o olhar de ódio que Draco a lançou. Wesley maldito.

Malfoy a levou dali, aparatando fora do Ministério direto para a Mansão. Colocou-a no sofá sem muita delicadeza, e se preparava para subir quando um sussurro chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu te amo Rony. - A fúria perpassou a face pálida do loiro, que contornou o sofá, ficando de frente pra ela. Ela não tinha que amar ninguém. Ela o pertencia mesmo que ele não quisesse. Não tinha o direito. Sorriu sinistramente. Olhando fixamente para o seio quase exposto pelo decote ousado. Ela se arrependeria da provocação.

* * *

A raiva que exalava dos olhos verdes, outrora tão bondosos, evitava que as pessoas indagassem Harry sobre o encontro com Hermione há pouco. Andava a passos duros procurando por Rony , tinha que desabafar sua frustração antes que explodisse com quem não merecia. Nem Gina estava por perto pra ajudar.

Assim que o encontrou, puxou o ruivo pelo braço e despejou a breve conversa que teve com ela. Rony ainda tentou procurá-la, sobre protestos de Gina que os encontrou, mas não obteve sucesso; já tinha ido embora.

Não que Gina aprovasse o que a ex-amiga fizera, mas não queria julgá-la antes de ouvi-la. Algo estava errado naquilo tudo. Algo estava muito errado.

* * *

Draco contornou o sofá onde a castanha estava deitada, ficando de frente pra ela. Hermione tinha o semblante calmo, como se dormisse confortavelmente.

Olhou atentamente a face serena, o corpo imóvel e vulnerável por alguns minutos. Uma confusão de sensações lutava no interior de Draco. Raiva, asco, superioridade e, surpreendentemente, desejo.

Deslizou a varinha pelo contorno do pescoço delicado, o mais lento que conseguiu. Tinha muito tempo. A linha que descia para os ossos saltados do colo era por demais harmônicas. Apertou um pouco ao afastar o cabelo que caia sobre o ombro, atrapalhando o caminho que fazia. A posição em que a garota estava deitada dava uma visão completa; pois estava parcialmente de lado virada para ele.

Hermione resmungou, mas não abriu os olhos, fazendo uma leve careta pelo incômodo e voltando ao torpor. Draco estreitou os olhos antes de abaixar para ficar mais perto. Sentia a respiração morna e levemente alcoolizada. "Será que ela estava provocando-o deliberadamente? Seria possível o decote do vestido ter-se evidenciado sozinho, expondo quase que totalmente um dos seios?"

Draco sorriu com o pensamento e a visão que tinha.

Passou a varinha pela aureola rosada do seio e engoliu seco, acompanhando a projeção do tórax, acentuada pelo movimento da respiração. Merda. Não queria estar tão excitado. Tinha que se controlar. A idéia de fraquejar diante da sangue ruim era odiosa, toda vulnerabilidade do momento era inaceitável, mas alguém entre suas pernas estava latejando.

Passou o dedo médio na língua, passando em seguida no mamilo exposto, sentindo-o enrijecer e escurecer. Soltou o ar pela boca num ato sôfrego. Como queria chupá-lo e sentir o gosto. Não se lembrava de tê-lo feito um dia e muito menos de ter feito qualquer coisa com ela. Não se lembrava nem de quem era naquele momento. Deslizou as costas da mão pela região macia, subindo novamente ao pescoço e aproximou-se um pouco mais. Perto demais dos lábios avermelhados.

Hermione contraiu o semblante novamente incomodada e a curiosidade sobre o que a castanha sonhava, intrigou o loiro. Será que era com o maldito ruivo? Uma sombra de ira estragou o momento. Voltou instantaneamente aos pensamentos frios que o dominavam. Afastou-se dela e a encarou com nojo. Iria feri-la de maneira pior do que ela a ele. Não que se importasse com quem ela amava, mas ela tinha que sofrer por afrontá-lo com esse amor.

Pegou-a no colo e subiu para o quarto. Acabaria com esse amor, como acabou com as amizades dela, com os sonhos dela, com a vida dela.

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram até que conseguisse coordenar os sentidos. Abriu os olhos rápido e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Fechou. Mas mantê-los fechados agora, fazia a cama girar. Ou será que era ela quem girava.

Abriu novamente devagar e pode divisar o quarto. Mais alguns minutos de imobilidade e um cheio mentolado invadiram suas narinas. Não conseguia se lembrar de como parara ali. Lembrava-se do encontro com Harry. Uma pontada na cabeça, fez com que gemesse baixo. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não devia.

A recordação dolorosa fez com que lágrimas começassem a brotar dos olhos e a cabeça latejou mais intensamente.

Respirou calma e sentiu o cheiro mais forte. Que merda se Malfoy estivesse ali, não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Como o odiava. Ele armara tudo de novo, tinha certeza que ele a levara de propósito. Encobriu a cabeça e percebeu que o cheiro vinha dela. Daquele lençol. O afastou bruscamente.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Comprimiu os olhos o mais forte que conseguiu, e respirou devagar puxando o lençol novamente e mantendo-o firme perto do pescoço. Respirava bem devagar pra conseguir manter a acidez do estomago dentro dele. Ia vomitar. Dizia repetidamente para seu cérebro, tentando convencê-lo de que não estava nua. Não estava nua. Não estava nua. Debruçou pra fora do colchão e vomitou. Aquilo não podia estar realmente acontecendo.

* * *

Os elfos cumpriam as ordens do mestre com agilidade. Não era de sua natureza, questionar ou surpreender – se, mas qualquer bruxo que visse aquilo acharia que o membro mais novo da família Malfoy ficara louco.

* * *

Depositou a garota na cama suavemente, embora duvidasse que ela pudesse acordar de qualquer maneira. Desabotoou a própria camisa e a colocou num canto, a pele já estava quente devido à antecipação do que estava por vir. Aquilo ficaria ainda mais quente. Retirou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama próximo à garota.

Analisou o corpo curvilíneo, imaginando como faria aquilo. Desamarrou as sandálias que ela usava, prostrando-se de frente e começou a traçar um caminho com ambas as mãos. Tornozelo, panturrilha, joelho... Queria sentir a pele macia, desejava experimentar. Quando espalmou as mãos nas coxas firmes, sentiu o quanto seu membro excitado pulsava.

Continuou o movimento após ajoelhar-se, subindo o vestido devagar. Ao visualizar a pele clara coberta apenas por uma pequena lingerie púrpura, sorriu sentindo intensamente o arrepio que percorreu sua coluna. Afastou um pouco e despiu-se da calça social, permanecendo com a boxer preta. Era melhor manter aquela saliência exaltada e inquieta controlada por enquanto.

Impacientou-se com a dificuldade de continuar subindo o vestido, e com um sutil aceno da varinha, Hermione vestia apenas a pequena calcinha. Completamente vulnerável.

* * *

Tateou a cabeceira da cama e encontrou sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço de limpeza e voltou a deitar. Sentiu-se mais leve ou pelo menos, não tão enjoada. Não tinha mais como continuar se enganado, estava nua sob aquele lençol e mesmo forçando as engrenagens eficazes de seu cérebro, não conseguia imaginar uma única situação que justificasse aquilo.

Na melhor das hipóteses, Malfoy a trouxera pra casa e Linzy a despira para trocá-la. Não era tão boa, mas pelo menos era uma teoria. Respirou um pouco mais aliviada. A razão para a elfa não ter concluído o serviço, pensaria depois.

Afastou o lençol completamente, evitando olhar a própria nudez e levantou-se devagar rumando para o banheiro. Talvez um banho morno a livrasse do mal estar. Bem que ele poderia estar mais perto, só o ato de caminhar parecia interminável.

A água escorrendo pela pele limpava muito mais do que somente seu exterior, uma parte do desconforto já tinha ido embora. Manteve-se o tempo todo com os olhos fechados, tentando ao menos lembrar-se de algo da noite anterior, porém a única imagem nítida em seu cérebro eram os olhos magoados de Harry. Não queria chorar agora.

Enrolou-se numa toalha e pegou a escova na pia, deslizando-a pelos cachos embaraçados; como não obteve sucesso olhou irritada para o espelho. Mas que merda era aquilo que via. Os olhos arregalados avaliavam meticulosamente a extensão do pescoço ao colo, e o medo de visualizar o resto do corpo marcado se apoderou dela. Uma no pescoço, uma no ombro, uma em um lado do seio. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, até onde elas iam? Sabia o que eram, mas não queria aceitar, era melhor que estivesse com alguma doença ou alergia. Olhou com esperança de estar certa, mas as marcas arroxeadas e levemente marcadas por dentes não deixavam dúvidas da procedência. Maldito, ele não faria mais isso com ela, não tinha esse direito. Lágrimas furiosas desciam pelo rosto marcado enquanto se vestia de qualquer jeito para procurá-lo. Dessa vez o mataria.

* * *

Se Draco tivesse consciência, remorso ou qualquer sinônimo coerente, jamais pensaria em possuí-la daquela forma, mas desejava ardentemente invadi-la, chupá-la. Queria suar dentro dela e não somente de arrepios e excitação como agora. A faria gemer escandalosa se tivesse a oportunidade, mesmo que se enojasse pela manhã por ter transado com uma sangue ruim. Mas não podia, absolutamente não podia.

Que se foda o caráter ou escrúpulo, não podia pelo maldito contrato.

De onde tirou aquela idéia estúpida de transarem apenas com consentimento de ambos ou em público. Péssima idéia e somente a sugeriu para que ela nunca fantasiasse que ele de alguma forma pudesse desejá-la. Que contradição patética agora, mas ainda sim era culpa dela. Fora ela quem assinara o contrato de fidelidade. Ele não estaria tão carente e precisando tanto aliviar-se se pudesse transar com outras. Ela merecia aquilo. Ele era a vítima nisso tudo e se não pudesse tê-la forçado daquele jeito, a teria consensualmente; nem que pra isso tivesse que enganá-la mais uma vez. Já estava virando expert em ludibriá-la.

Deitou-se sobre ela tão suavemente que mal a encostava. Inalou sofregamente o aroma doce da curva do pescoço alvo e encostou os lábios finos num beijo cálido e torturante. Tinha que resistir, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o controle e morrer por quebrar o acordo. Sugou a pele até deixá-la marcada. De certa forma por azar ou sorte, quando elaborou o acordo proibindo qualquer contato, referia-se a ato sexual e só, mesmo que não tenha deixado claro o suficiente. O que fazia agora era quase inocente, uma brincadeira maldosa que daria frutos bem doces pra ele no futuro. Irônico.

Cada parte do corpo que avançava marcando, exigia um maior autocontrole que beirava seu limite de sanidade. Se não acabasse logo com aquilo gozaria feito um moleque apenas por beijar o corpo dela. Já marcava a barriga quando suspirou angustiado. Não se conteria se avançasse mais, se descesse sua boca mais alguns centímetros. Permaneceu ainda alguns minutos com a boca descansando no ventre da garota, enquanto reunia forças pra sair dali. O cheiro de sexo quente estava impregnado em suas narinas. Saiu quase fugido, tão rápido que depositou o lençol sobre ela com um feitiço, enquanto passava pela porta. Sem olhá-la já estava difícil, se voltasse perderia o juízo.

* * *

Saiu do quarto ensandecida. Virava alguns corredores pisando duro. Malfoy deveria estar na sala.

Adentrou o local e gritou o nome dele não o encontrando lá. Parou um pouco enquanto estava saindo pra constatar se via o que pensara que vira mesmo. Alguns dos horrorosos quadros desbotados não estavam mais na sala e os poucos que restavam estavam cobertos, sem poder ofendê-la. Saiu da sala desconfiada e andou devagar pelo corredor, observando cada parede e espantosamente todos estavam assim. O que acontecera ali? Respirou pesadamente, será que estava perdendo a sanidade? Será que Malfoy ficara louco? Desviou um pouco os pensamentos da raiva que sentia, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Encontrou o loiro tomando o desjejum tranquilamente. Sentou-se no lado oposto da mesa avaliando a situação aparentemente normal. Cody apareceu ao seu lado esperando o pedido e a castanha depois de alguns instantes pediu apenas água. Malfoy disfarçava o sorriso, esperando pelas indagações que sabia que viriam. Ela estava confusa.

- Mal.. Malfoy, o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Era inteligente o bastante para compreender que não estava raciocinando direito. Não sentia dores no corpo como da primeira vez que fora violentada, então... Não, não podia ser... Era impossível. Ele não podia violentá-la, ele estaria morto agora. NÃO... Recusava-se a imaginar.

Draco respondeu ríspido, sem interromper o interessante ato de colocar açúcar na xícara.

- Você é um pouco dissimulada não é, Granger? Não combina muito com você, o papel da garota inocente que não se lembra o que fez na noite anterior. – A voz arrastada e impregnada de ironia saiu exatamente como ele queria, mas a vontade de rir da indignação da castanha estava difícil de segurar. Era prazeroso visualizar os olhos amendoados, repletos de confusão, enquanto suas bochechas calmamente tingiam de vermelho à medida que ela compreendia.

Hermione pigarreou umas duas vezes antes de encontrar novamente a voz.

- Quero dizer, os quadros. – Não pensava coerentemente com a face ardendo. Concentrava-se no copo cheio do líquido transparente, tentando inutilmente manter-se inerte. Um desconforto violento lutava dentro de seu estômago. A garganta doía toda vez que engolia a saliva, amargando.

- Estava cansado de todas as reclamações, e como você anda por aí... Se preferir eu mando trazê-los de volta? - Olhou maliciosamente para ela, que desviara imediatamente. Não conseguia encará-lo. Não podia ser verdade. Ela não havia cedido, não pra ele. Não para o homem que mais odiava no mundo. Draco continuou encarando-a, e logo; o único som que se ouvia era a respiração pesada de ambos. Ele quebrou o silencio. - Não acho que deva me desculpar pelas marcas, mas se quiser posso escondê-las com feitiço. – A castanha engasgou com a própria saliva, ficando ainda mais corada do que antes. Quando conseguiu responder num chiado baixo que faria ela mesma o feitiço, assustou-se com o loiro parado logo atrás dela. Um braço de cada lado da mesa, a prendendo no meio. Cessou a respiração, permanecendo imóvel. Draco respondeu num sussurro próximo ao pescoço marcado. – Tem certeza? Podemos continuar de onde paramos ontem. – Os lábios frios roçaram levemente a região antes dela se levantar num pulo e Draco se afastar de súbito, ouvindo um esganiçado "Não" da castanha que correu para longe dele. Não se agüentou, e antes que ela desaparecesse nas escadas, gargalhou. Como ela era ingênua.

Se ela não fosse uma sangue ruim, diria que foi a cena mais linda que já vivenciou. A vergonha que ela sentia era quase angelical. Deveria querer matá-lo, no entanto se culpava.

Ele a teria. A teria como desejava e sabia que não demoraria muito. Olhou para o jornal esquecido na mesa e estreitou os olhos, lembrando do que havia escondido dentro dele quando a castanha chegou. Manteria aquele ruivo maldito longe dela. Ele é qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho e ousasse ameaçá-lo. Sorriu sinistramente, elaborando a melhor forma de acabar de vez com o maldito Wesley. Subiria para ver "sua" esposa e depois daria um jeito nele. "Sua" esposa agora vinha em primeiro lugar.


	7. Chapter 7

Abriu a porta devagar, esquadrinhando atentamente o quarto. Hermione estava sentada na lateral da cama, em frente à grande janela de vidro. Ou apreciava atentamente algo que tomava completamente sua atenção ou não enxergava absolutamente nada, pela imobilidade em que se encontrava. Ela era tão previsível. Esticou o sorriso debochado.  
A castanha levantou de súbito, assim que sentiu o colchão atrás de si afundar. Virou-se para a cama, colada a janela sem tempo para afastar-se mais, pois Draco já ocupava o lugar em que estivera sentada antes e a olhava faminto, aumentando o desconforto que já sentia.  
Nenhum dos dois falou por alguns minutos, perdidos nos próprios receios e intenções. Ela sentia-se encurralada, desejando avidamente que aquela janela não a impedisse de despencar lá de cima e morrer. Já os dele seguiam rumo completamente inverso, queria apertá-la contra a janela e afundar-se no corpo sedoso que ocupava sua visão. Pensamento outrora repugnante que se tornara obsessão. Queria tê-la, precisava tê-la, e já não passava pela sua cabeça dispensá-la depois. Afrontaria o mundo com ela, e fingir não estava sendo o suficiente. Granger não sabia fingir.  
Draco analisou as expressões dela mais um pouco e sorriu quando as sobrancelhas finas se juntaram e relaxaram junto com a contradição em que ela se encontrava.

- Granger, Granger. Não vou gastar meu tempo tentando adivinhar o que se passa nessa sua cabeça confusa. – Manteve o olhar fixo e perturbador. – Num dia é a mais pura e recatada das mulheres. No outro avança sobre mim, desesperada por sexo. Você podia ter morrido sabia? – Draco jogou-se na cama e passou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos finos. O rosto da castanha corou instantaneamente e ela andou até o lado oposto do quarto, tensa e irritada. Não queria ouvir aquilo, não era verdade; não podia ser. Não podia ser. Quando Draco continuou, ela se desesperou. - E o mais inacreditável, é que você quis...

- É mentira Malfoy. – O grito alto chamou a atenção do loiro que estava entorpecido com a própria invenção. Sentou-se ereto na cama e a olhou desafiador. A garota apertava ambas as mãos tensas e perdidas.

- Se eu estou mentindo, eu estou morto e você é uma louca que fala sozinha? – A voz mansa e arrastada estava fazendo o termômetro de paciência da garota ferver.

- Não é isso. – Soletrou as palavras quase inaudíveis. – Eu não quis, e você sabe disso. Eu estava bêbada e não... Não sabia o que estava fazendo. – Draco respondeu sério.

- Sabia, sabia perfeitamente e não se faça de sonsa. Eu sei o que provoco nas mulheres Granger, mas não imaginava que você tivesse tanto tesão por mim. – Abriu a boca abismada com o que ouvia, ele não estava falando essas coisas. Ela não tinha feito essas coisas. – Você estava tão excitada que eu nem... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase com a reação histérica que ouviu.

- Para, para com isso. Eu não quero ouvir. – Parecia uma criança emburrada com os ouvidos tampados pelas mãos e os olhos comprimidos. Draco fez um sinal negativo com a mão quando ela voltou a olhá-lo, indicando que pararia de falar.

- Está certo, não é sobre isso mesmo que vim falar. Nós temos um acordo Granger, e se você não cumpre, me dá o direito de cobrá-lo de você. – Mas o que ele falava agora, que maldição estava por vir. Que merda.

- Se você... - Era um pouco difícil dizer em voz alta. - Transou comigo, o problema é seu. Você também quis. – Draco sorriu internamente.

- É verdade, mas não é isso. Nosso acordo deixa claramente explícito que você deve agir como minha esposa em público. E isso implica em beijar em público. – Hermione ainda não entendia onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. – Eu estava acompanhando um zumbi ontem e beijei um morto. Se você só sabe beijar quando está bêbada, então serei obrigado a te embriagar toda vez que sairmos. – Draco falava sério e era completamente convincente. Ninguém duvida que ele era indecente o suficiente para fazer mesmo. Hermione nauseou com a idéia de beber de novo e mais gravemente perder a cabeça e fazer coisas que nem se lembrava.

- Eu sei beijar. – Sibilou entre dentes. Draco caminhou até onde ela estava e a puxou para perto da cama, onde ele escorou no vidro da janela e colocou um pé na cama a mantendo no meio e esperando que ela então demonstrasse. Puro absurdo. – Nós combinamos em público Malfoy. – Respondeu indignada. Ele era ridículo.

- Mas quando combinamos você não avisou que não sabia. Acaba logo com isso que tenho mais o que fazer Granger. – Ela murmurou um idiota antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e tomar o máximo de cuidado pra não encostar em parte alguma do corpo dele. Apoiou as mãos no ombro desenhado do loiro e deslizou os lábios úmidos pelos dele, de forma calma e suave; beijando-o sensualmente. Draco correspondeu pouco tempo, esticando os lábios finos num sorriso canalha. Hermione se afastou uns passos sem entender.

- Assim até minha mãe beija garota. –Draco a segurou firme pela cintura, fazendo com que não sobrasse muito espaço entre eles. – Eu vou te ensinar como se beija um Malfoy. – Invadiu-a com a língua, assim que os lábios se juntaram e começou explorá-la com tamanha urgência e apetite. Sugava cada milímetro de ar e saliva, prendendo-a pela nuca e não dando chance da castanha reclamar. O cérebro em alerta lhe avisava para parar, mas mesmo empurrando o peito do loiro, ele parecia não sentir. Melhor deixá-lo terminar logo, senão ele insistiria naquilo. Correspondeu.  
Draco era dominador, urgente, quente. Penetrava-a com a língua como se sugasse seu sexo e sentia seu membro pulsar com aquelas sensações. Ser correspondido, mesmo a contra gosto, estava levando seu tesão a níveis alarmante, sem controle. Os lábios convidativos aumentavam sua excitação. Apertou-a mais contra si, puxando um pouco os cabelos cacheados e fazendo os lábios desencostarem uns milímetros enquanto gemeu contra ela.  
- Assim Granger, gostoso! – Gemeu e esfregou o corpo dela no seu, mostrando o quanto estava duro e a desejava. Chupou uma última vez a língua dela, prendendo o lábio inferior entre seus dentes e puxando levemente. Queria continuar, queria possuí-la. Não por que era ela, mas por que era mulher. E no cérebro do Slytherin, precisava apenas de uma mulher. Sorriu ao solta-la, seu peito começava a latejar pelos sucessivos socos que recebera quando perdeu o controle e gemeu. Ela estava tão dominada. Inferno.

Hermione ofegava e estava momentaneamente desorientada. A face muito vermelha e os cabelos colados no rosto evidenciava o quanto aquilo foi quente. Uma lanterna vermelha acionou em seu cérebro quando ouviu a voz do loiro, aquilo tinha passado dos limites. Aquilo já não era mais um beijo. Beijos não eram daquele jeito. As pessoas não ferviam num beijo. Claro que não.  
Reorganizava as últimas palavras dele antes de sair e começava a detestar o atrevimento. "Isso é um beijo de verdade Granger. Publico." Pro inferno ele e seus beijos, não faria aquilo novamente. Jamais. Ainda mais na frente dos outros. Não faria nunca.  
Correu para o banheiro, precisava tirar o cheiro dele de si e esfriar a cabeça. Aquilo não era um beijo.

* * *

Desceu depois de algumas horas. Iria confrontá-lo e dizer que não o beijaria daquele jeito. Mesmo envergonhada como estava, falaria com ele.  
Chamou por Cody quando não encontrou Malfoy em nenhum lugar habitável. A mansão era grande demais e não gostava de se aventurar por ela. Mesmo sem o desconforto dos quadros a ofendendo.

- O Senhor de Cody saiu a pouco Senhora. – Hermione agradeceu e sorriu. Podia falar com ele outra hora. A idéia que passou por sua cabeça era muito mais interessante. Quando disse que queria sair, Malfoy não negou. Será que as proteções do jardim a proibiriam de passar. Tentaria de novo.

Aparatou dos jardins para o beco diagonal. Conseguira. Estava radiante por ter dado certo. Não agüentava mais ficar naquela casa e a sensação de liberdade era perfeita. Olhava tudo e achava tudo magnífico. Imaginou nas mentiras de Malfoy que tudo estaria destruído e vendo as cores e cheiros tão amados, sentia-se plena. Viva. Mas depois de algumas horas, começou a sentir sua felicidade se esvair aos poucos. Agora que podia sair, aonde iria? Não tinha família, nem amigos, nem nenhum lugar pra ir. Levaria um tempo até reencontrar os pais, e os amigos; não tinha mais esperança de reconquistá-los.  
Pensou em ir à escola que tanto amava, mas o que falaria a Minerva? Como contaria de sua vida miserável. Como explicaria seu casamento com Malfoy e o porquê de seu desaparecimento. Não podia sofrer mais essa humilhação. Não podia.  
O olhar perdido e as emoções dilaceradas sentenciaram o lugar que ela deveria ir. Atravessou a rua para fazer o percurso de volta, quando uma mão delicada segurou seu ombro e se fez audível uma voz muito conhecida e amada.

- Hermione?

- Gi... Gina! – Não podia falar com a "amiga", não queria falar com ninguém. Sentia-se pequena demais. Abaixou os olhos e deu um passo para ir embora.

- Será que nem conversar com você eu posso? –A voz triste fez o coração da castanha doer. Ela não demonstrava a mesma raiva de Harry.

- Mais da metade do que perguntar eu não poderei responder Gina, então pra quê? -Hermione virou-se para encará-la e algumas lágrimas se juntaram em seus olhos. Como sentia falta daquela vida. Da sua vida.

- Ainda sim eu gostaria de tentar. – Gina sorriu docemente e indicou as mesas da antiga sorveteria.  
Sentaram-se num silêncio desconfortável e a castanha agradeceu quando a ruiva falou.  
- Estou feliz em vê-la, não imaginava encontrá-la aqui. – Falou casualmente. Hermione não podia dizer o mesmo, não sabia se o encontro era favorável; não no seu estado.

- É a primeira vez que saio... –Calou-se ao perceber a expressão surpresa da ruiva. Como explicar o motivo de não poder sair.

- Malfoy deve ser bastante ciumento pra mantê-la prisioneira. – Sentiu um enorme desconforto com a palavra prisioneira. Gina era esperta demais.

- Um pouco. –Sorriu disfarçando. – Inseguro.

- E é por isso que sumiu e não nos avisou de seu paradeiro? - Hermione mordeu o lábio com força, machucando um pouco onde Malfoy tinha sugado e a fazendo lembrar-se dele. Escolheu as palavras pra responder.

- Gina, eu sei que pode não parecer, mas amo todos vocês. Eu faria quaisquer coisas por vocês, qualquer coisa mesmo. Mas pra continuar respondendo suas perguntas eu teria que mentir e não quero isso. Por favor, não insista. – A castanha fez menção de levantar-se quando foi impedida novamente.

- Está bem Hermione, não farei mais nenhuma pergunta; mas não vá ainda. - A castanha suspirou, levantando o rosto para não derramar as lagrimas presa aos cílios. – Será que se mantermos nosso encontro em segredo, poderemos nos ver novamente?- Gina estava sendo sincera em seus sentimentos, mesmo que tivesse intenções ocultas neles. A castanha ponderou se gostaria disso, e responde que sim com a cabeça.

- Manda uma coruja e marcamos novamente. – Gina franziu o cenho.

- Mas dessa vez você vai responder? Você nunca respondeu nenhuma. – Se arrependeu de falar assim que as palavras saíram, não podia pressioná-la. Hermione ficou perdida com a pergunta. Como assim nunca respondeu? Nunca recebeu nenhuma carta. Estava desconcertada em perguntar. Estava furiosa com a idéia de ser verdade. Gina percebeu a confusão da garota. Gina sorriu complacente tentando disfarçar. – Bem você disse que ele era inseguro. – Hermione não respondeu e o silencio tornou a ficar desconfortável. Depois de uns instantes apenas sorriu pra ruiva e confirmou que a encontraria novamente. Despediu-se e voltou para a Mansão.

* * *

Voltou pra casa satisfeito com a escolha dos trajes de festa que comprara. Hermione ficaria deslumbrante com o vestido e ainda faria todos a odiarem ainda mais. Do jeito que ele queria. Quanto mais se afastassem dela, mais seguro estaria seu segredo com ela.

Chamou o elfo para guardar as roupas e mandou que preparasse o jantar para os dois. O semblante divertido mudou radicalmente quando Cody o avisou que a Sra. havia saído. Trancou-se no escritório logo após gritar que a mandasse pra lá assim que chegasse.

* * *

Hermione entrou calmamente, embora seu interior guardasse uma fúria enorme. Estava farta das mentiras de Malfoy. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo e iria fazer alguma coisa. Havia chegado a hora de enfrentá-lo e de hoje não passaria. Estranhou ao ver Linzy de prontidão na escada. Eles nunca paravam e parecia que a elfa a esperava.

***

- Sra? O Sr Malfoy a espera no escritório. – A elfa continuava a encarando. Hermione fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e começou a subir para o quarto pra se lavar, quando foi interrompida. – Senhora Malfoy, ele pediu que fosse assim que chegasse. – Sentiu-se estranha sendo chamada pelo sobrenome _dele_, mas entendeu o porquê a elfa estava lá esperando. Ele devia estar irritado por ela ter saído. Foi até lá.

Hermione abriu a pesada porta devagar, só estivera ali, uma vez. O ambiente mal iluminado estava submerso numa cortina de fumaça seca. Que porcaria era aquela. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquele cheiro, muitos anos na verdade. Seu tio fumava e exalava aquele cheiro horrível. Mas não acreditava ser até avistar Malfoy quase deitado numa poltrona com os pés jogados em cima de outra e com um cigarro pela metade nos lábios. Visualizou a cena mais um pouco antes de se fazer presente e observou o loiro quase entorpecido e embriagado. A garrafa no colo dele estava quase vazia e quando ele a levou na boca bebeu direto dela. Não era nenhuma bebida que conhecia. O viu tragar novamente fazendo a brasa chamuscar mais uma vez antes de apagar a ponta na madeira da poltrona. Inspirou mais uma vez e o chamou.

Draco sabia que tinha exagerado, mas foda-se; estava com muita raiva. Como aquela filha da puta saiu sem sua permissão. Quem ela achava que era pra sair sem implorar por isso. E ele foi muito idiota em desfazer as proteções. Bebeu mesmo, mais do que devia e sabia que se levantasse agora, provavelmente faria uma besteira, tamanha raiva que estava. A olhou de cima a baixo e bufou irritado levando as mãos ao rosto e esfregando com força. Como queria socá-la, fazê-la entender por mal que não devia afrontá-lo. Hermione estava impaciente com toda aquela encenação, não tinha tempo pras maluquices dele. Estava com raiva de não poder tirar satisfações agora. Não dá pra falar com um bêbado. Levantou e deu as costas quando ouviu a voz arrastada falando alto.

- Onde você pensa que vai, vadia. – Os olhos da castanha se estreitaram em fúria. Engoliu seco e continuou em direção a porta. Esta se fechou num baque alto. A garota se virou para encará-lo. – Você não vai sair daqui antes de me falar onde foi, por que e com quem. – Não estava em tão boas condições para avaliar o que aquele interrogatório parecia.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações e mesmo que quisesse dizer onde estava não seria a um bêbado que iria falar. – A voz dos dois só não ecoava pela casa, pois a porta estava selada.

- Ah sangue ruim, você acha que estou bêbado? Acha que não me deve explicação? Então eu acho que não expliquei as regras direto pra você. – Draco levantou distinto, mesmo que sua coordenação o desafiasse, ainda tinha o suficiente pra não cambalear na frente dela. Aproximou-se dela, que sutilmente andou para o lado oposto dele; não passando assim tão despercebida. Sorriu com o pensamento maldoso. – Tem medo Granger? - Draco empurrou um vaso sobre um aparador, direto pro chão e este se espatifou. Hermione encolheu-se. Aquele ato e o cheiro de bebida traziam de volta lembranças desagradáveis de um passado comum. O loiro conseguiu se aproximar e segurou o braço dela com força a chacoalhando. – Onde você foi? – O grito parecia ensurdecedor, ouvido tão de perto. Hermione se encolheu mais e quando recebeu um segundo chacoalhar, gritou em resposta.

- Eu fui ao beco e depois voltei pra cá. – Sabia que ele não a mataria, mas não conseguia não temê-lo. Draco a soltou bruto e retirou outro cigarro do maço esquecido no sofá. Acendeu e escorou na parede. Tragou profundamente, sentindo sua garganta arder pelo tempo que estava longe do vicio e continuou tão calmo que parecia que começaram a conversar agora.

- E foi fazer o que? – A castanha o olhava incrédula. Ele tinha distúrbio de multi personalidades. Com certeza tinha.

- Fui ver as lojas Malfoy, andar, respirar. Eu não sou sua prisioneira droga. – Não era tão submissa ao ponto de fingir que estava bem agora que ele parou de gritar. Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E foi com quem? – Ela não iria responder, ele não era seu dono.

- Com ninguém. Satisfeito? - Respondeu conclusiva, encerrando o assunto. Draco caminhou até ela balançando negativamente a cabeça. Hermione o encarava desafiadora. O loiro segurou e puxou os cabelos dela. Vendo que ela levava as mãos desesperada as costas, se adiantou e lhe tomou a varinha jogando num canto e aproximou-se do rosto ameaçadoramente.

– Eu vou repetir, com quem?

– Eu já falei que com ninguém. – Puxou ainda mais fazendo a coluna envergar. A garota gritou. – Eu encontrei a Gina e conversamos. – Draco a soltou, processava o que ela tinha dito e sabia que era verdade. Sabia quando alguém dizia a verdade. Sabia quando ela dizia a verdade. Hermione estava sentada massageando a nuca com os olhos fechados.

- E posso saber sobre o que falaram?- a voz ridiculamente calma de novo.

- Falamos sobre as cartas que ela me manda e você não me entrega. – Draco riu. Era verdade. Estava com todas, varias. Todas numa gaveta onde estavam agora. Todas lidas. – Onde está Malfoy? Elas são minhas. – Estava cansada, tivera um dia muito estressante.

- Eu vou lhe dar cada uma na proporção do que você me dará em troca. – Sorriu. Não o sorriso comum debochado de sempre. Um sorriso malicioso, onde acompanhava devorando cada centímetro no corpo delineado dela. Hermione sentiu asco. Daria um jeito de obter as cartas. Daria um jeito. Por ora só queria descansar longe dele. Pegou sua varinha e abriu a porta, não sendo impedida pelo loiro que se perdera momentaneamente na troca que faria.

(...)

O corpo torto e desalinhado deitado no sofá tornava a aparência de Draco quase doentia. Nenhuma cor, nenhuma dor. Nada. Parecia uma estatua sem vida. Um lapso de esperança passou rápido demais pelo coração da castanha, tão rápido quanto a percepção do movimento cadenciado da respiração dele. Melhor acordá-lo logo antes que se atrasasse.  
Colocou a varinha no lado esquerdo da própria garganta antes de gritar o nome de Malfoy com a voz magicamente ampliada, e vê-lo levantar-se de um pulo. Draco sentia uma vontade imensa de vomitar, tamanha pressão nos seus ouvidos. O coração parecia que batia na sua cabeça e os joelhos tremiam tamanho o susto que levara. Não conseguia falar e nem andar no momento, sabia que aquela filha da puta é quem tinha gritado.

Hermione não riu, embora quase tremesse por dentro de vontade. Permanecia imóvel na frente dele, o olhando com imenso desdém como ele normalmente fazia com ela. Era divertido ter os papeis trocados pra variar. Imensamente divertido.

Quando conseguiu falar, não daria o gosto a ela de tripudiar sobre o susto, apenas perguntou, disfarçando a vontade de estrangulá-la.

- Onde você pensa que vai Granger? – A voz rouca não disfarçou a rápida inspeção geral nas roupas da garota.

- Vou ao Ministério agora cedo e não me espere pra almoçar que devo demorar. – Se mantivesse as coisas definidas com ele, evitaria a mesma cena da noite anterior.

- Não você não vai. – Draco a segurou pelo braço a guiando pra fora do escritório. – Pode subir e se trocar. – Hermione soltou-se e respondeu calma.

- Eu vou sim, já enviei uma coruja e estão me esperando. – A irritação na face dele era evidente, já imaginava sua mão deslizando pelo pescoço fino.

- E vai fazer o que lá? - Sibilou entre dentes enquanto a castanha ainda exibia uma calma incomum. O que mudara durante a noite?

- Vou ver um estagio. Vou trabalhar. – Virou-se pra sair quando foi impedida por ele novamente. O aperto no braço agora estava doendo.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida que uma Malfoy trabalha? – Agora ele estava furioso. Se ela queria rebaixá-lo, arcaria com as conseqüências. Nunca trabalharia fora como uma pobre qualquer.

- Tá machucando Malfoy! – Choramingou enquanto tentava soltar-se. O loiro lançou um olhar assassino pra ela.

- Agora sobe e se troca. – Largou o braço.

- Não. Você pode me impedir agora, mas não pode me impedir pra sempre. Eu vou trabalhar. – Não era raiva, nem desafio e nem birra. O que Draco via estampado no rosto dela era determinação. Talvez fosse algo novo ou ele não houvesse percebido antes. Algo interessante pra deixar de reparar e preocupante pra simplesmente ignorar.

- Me espera aqui. Se você sair, vai se arrepender. – Olhou pra traz desconfiado, odiava sentir-se vulnerável e não era saudável deixar Granger longe.

- Malfoy, posso saber o que estamos fazendo no Sant Mungus? – Draco andava rápido, fazendo Hermione se esforçar para acompanhá-lo.

- Vim fazer um exame de sanidade no seu cérebro danificado. – A parada súbita da garota fez Draco revirar os olhos e puxá-la pelo braço. – Anda que estamos atrasados. – Entraram por uma porta dupla e Draco logo sorriu cúmplice e apertou a mão do diretor do hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

- Estou realmente satisfeito em recebê-lo. Há tempos venho tentando esse encontro e acredito que não poderia ter sido mais oportuno. – Draco acenou com a cabeça, pouco antes de apresentar sua esposa e caminharem em direção ao escritório.

- Estive ocupado com assuntos pessoais e reorganizando as empresas, mas finalmente podemos concluir nossos negócios.

- Gosto de você Malfoy, de sua objetividade. A nova poção está fase de teste, mas sempre algo dá errado...

A ondulação levemente manchada de preto que adornava a luz central do escritório era o único foco que destoava a passividade do teto branco. Mais de cinco minutos e nada desviava sua atenção. Pra que Malfoy a levava a esses lugares chatos. Olhou para os dois homens desinteressantes e finalmente ouviu algo diferente. Poções era um assunto interessante.

- Eu compreendo Doutor a importância deste tratamento, mas este tipo de pesquisa leva tempo e requer "mestres" exclusivos pra isso. – A decepção implícita não pode ser disfarçada no semblante do medico, contava com ajuda de Draco.

- é realmente uma pena Malfoy, este tratamento ajudaria muito alguma vitimas de maldições imperdoáveis.

Se entendera bem a conversa, Malfoy estava se recusando a ajudar o hospital? Como ele era desumano. Não queria se intrometer. Não devia. Não podia.

- Mas porque você não pode ajudar? – Os olhos castanhos emanavam um brilho inquisidor ao loiro. Draco suspirou tentado a não responder. Garota insolente.

- Por que os "mestres" das minhas empresas estão engajados em outras ações mais lucr...argh! Urgentes. – Der repente o teto se tornou interessante para o loiro. Hermione o olhou irritada antes de desviar a atenção para o medico.

- Mas deve ter outros meios, outras empresas que possam realizar os testes. – Perguntou tão ansiosa, que sentiu a boca amargar com a negativa do homem.

- Só as empresas Malfoy têm condições de financiar isso, os melhores trabalham lá. É realmente uma pena.

- Malfoy, faz alguma coisa? - Draco a repreendeu com o olhar por tê-lo chamado pelo sobrenome, e ela percebeu tarde o deslize. O medico olhava intrigado para o casal.

- E o que você sugere "querida". Que você tome conta pessoalmente das pesquisas? - O loiro sorriu divertido com a idéia e balançou a cabeça cético.

- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz "querido". Por que não? – Hermione levantou uma das sobrancelhas em desafio. Odiava ser subjugada.

- É, POR QUE NÃO!!!! Soube que sua esposa é extremamente inteligente e competente. - Que se lascasse a estranheza do casal que mais pareciam inimigos, queria mesmo era a continuação do seu projeto e essa era uma oportuna deixa.

(...)

- Não precisava ter cobrado tão caro Malfoy, eu faria isso de graça. – Atravessaram o corredor vazio em passos largos.

- Você vai usar meu laboratório pessoal, então eu cobro o quanto quero Granger. E o hospital pode perfeitamente pagar. – Aparataram diretamente na mansão.

(...)

- Cody, onde está a Granger? – Draco jogara o terno preto em cima do sofá e começara a soltar a gravata.

- No laboratório Mestre Malfoy. – Sorriu. Já fazia três dias que só a via no desjejum. Não queria que ela trabalhasse fora e conseguira a desculpa perfeita, fazendo-a trabalhar em casa e ainda pela empresa da família. Muito mais um hobbie do que um trabalho. Ainda achava graça da cara irritada que ela fez quando soube que coincidentemente o laboratório particular era na Mansão e como isso se desfez ao vê-lo. O de Snape era mínimo perto desse. Ela ficou horas apreciando a enorme quantidade de poções e venenos nas prateleiras organizadas. Trabalhar ali era quase um prazer. Foi vê-la.

*

*

Um cheiro levemente enjoativo exalava no ambiente quando entrou. Observou dois caldeirões com um líquido borbulhando e a fumaça que saia de um deles é que provocava o cheiro. Olhou novamente e encontrou Hermione no outro extremo, de costas pra ele e concentrada em algo que não visualizava. Escorou na parede de pedra e cruzou os braços. Não sabia exatamente o que queria ali. Irritá-la não estava nos seus planos e sinceramente não tinha mais planos. Estava bem e estar bem acabava por ser um incomodo, já que não tinha nada pra fazer. Focou a atenção na garota por uns instantes e estranhamente lhe pareceu interessante o modo como os cabelos castanhos mudavam levemente para o dourado conforme a incidência da luz. Interessante como a base perto da nuca estava ligeiramente úmida pelo vapor dos caldeirões. Interessante como a camiseta branca marcava sua cintura e como isso o deixou excitado em tão pouco tempo. Era mais saudável deixá-la trabalhar e se ocupar com outra distração menos provocante.

- Quer alguma coisa Malfoy? - Então ela sabia que ele estava ali. Sentiu-se desconfortável antes de responder grosseiramente.

- Estou conferindo se você não está estragando nada. – Não gastou seus olhares sarcásticos, pois ela não se dignara em olhá-lo.

- Se era somente isso, já conferiu. – Sentia-se idiota agora. Esboçou um xingamento quase inaudível e saiu.

* * *

- Gina, você não tinha nada que ir atrás dela. Ela nos traiu. - O tom de vermelho carmim tingia toda face de Rony, que andava de um lado a outro da casa dos pais.

- Eu falo com quem eu quiser Rony, e eu não fui atrás dela, nós nos encontramos por acaso. – Harry assistia o nervosismo da namorada em silencio, não aprovara o encontro com Hermione, então não a defenderia.

- Ela foi suja, foi desonesta, falsa. Ela foi, foi... Eu não quero mais falar disso. Pra mim ela morreu. Morreu como achei que estivesse. – O ruivo sentou na pequena sala, derrotado. Por mais que tentasse não se abalar, pensar em Hermione acabava com seu humor. Não conseguia entender, não queria realmente.

- Rony, eu te entendo e não tiro sua razão, você a ama...

- Eu não a amo. Entendeu Ginevra, não a amo. – Levantou de súbito e subiu para o quarto a passos duros, batendo violentamente a porta em seguida e se confinando lá.

- Você não devia ter dito isso Gina, sabe como ele fica. – O moreno também não gostava de falar sobre a castanha.

- Vocês estão sendo preconceituosos Harry. Ninguém ouviu a explicação dela, a versão dela. – Gina vinha insistindo nisso há um tempo, assunto que sempre terminava em discussão.

- Então meu amor, o que foi que ela explicou pra você? Qual é a versão dela para ter se casado com nosso maior inimigo e sumido. – Gina desviou o olhar e Harry a encarou uma ultima vez antes de dizer e sair.

- Acorda Gina. Você é a única ingênua aqui. Não machuque mais seu irmão, plantando uma esperança que não existe. Deixe-o esquecê-la. – Gina não conseguia aceitar. Conhecia demais Hermione pra desistir de saber a verdade, e se tinha uma coisa que tinha certeza; era que aquele casamento não era de verdade.

* * *

Aparatou na mansão, logo após a ceia e foi direto falar com ela. O Baile dos fundadores seria no sábado e ela não trabalharia nesse dia. Já estava preparado para os protestos, já que ela não parara nenhum dia desde que começou as pesquisas.

- Granger! - Suspirou irritado e gritou o elfo.

(...)

- Então agora minha querida esposa faz o que quer? Vai onde quer e quando quer? Quem te disse que seria assim Granger???? – Os cabelos ainda molhados caindo sobre os olhos semicerrados, evidenciavam que Draco acabara de sair do banho. Estava calmo, uma calma quase assustadora. Hermione não conteve o susto pela recepção inóspita e acabou por tropeçar no aparador perto da porta. Não esperava que ele estivesse esperando e muito menos daquele jeito. Parecia um marido ardente pela esposa. Calça de cetim preta. Peito nu e sentado sobre os lençóis simplesmente a esperando. Hermione pigarreou e desviou o olhar, colocando sua bolsa num cabide e respondendo displicente.

- Me atrasei comprando ingredientes no Beco. Quero testar algo diferente amanhã. – Continuava guardando suas coisas, não imaginava que fosse tão tarde. A voz do loiro soou baixa e mortal.

- Granger, você tem uma divida comigo. Lembra? E como não sou muito de esperar, resolvi que quero que pague agora. – Draco levantou-se e andou em direção a ela, que ficará atônita assim que ele sentenciou as palavras. – Quer que eu refresque sua memória?

- Não. – A voz sussurrada, demonstrava seu pavor.

- Sem joguinhos ou subterfúgios, você sabe como quero que pague; então vamos fazer isso logo.

Talvez se falasse novamente, engasgaria com o nó na garganta, e mesmo que conseguisse, sabia que não adiantaria. Seu demônio pessoal viera lhe cobrar e não tinha como escapar. Nem que rezasse eternamente, ela devia e sabia que estaria no inferno desde que sucumbira aos caprichos dele.

Arrastou os pés com dificuldade para o toillet assim que Malfoy concedeu os 15 minutos pra se lavar. Dois minutos e ainda não conseguira abrir o chuveiro. Tinha que abrir - mas abri-lo resultaria em sentir pela primeira vez que a água que normalmente lavava seus tormentos, a prepararia para o pior deles. Cinco minutos e os braços faltavam força para manter a espuma nos cabelos, o xampu escorria sem uso pelos fios dourados. Doze minutos e suas mãos quase dormentes giravam automaticamente a torneira do chuveiro e seus olhos fitavam uma peça clara de roupa em cima da pia. Tocou na camisola e sua visão se turvou com a lembrança do recente passado com Draco e uma daquelas camisolas. Vesti-la doeu mais do que ter a consciência que consentiria ser tocada por ele. Um forte asco arrepiou seu corpo e antes que ajoelhasse e vomitasse, adentrou o quarto a meia luz e se dirigiu para cama; deitando de costas pra ele.

Draco sabia que ela não queria, tinha plena consciência que ela o odiava; no entanto tinha que sentir-se seguro. Sua cabeça o atormentava toda vez que ela saia. Ela não podia carregar seu segredo sem estar envolvida nele de alguma forma. Sem dever nada. Se ela contasse e morresse, ele ainda estaria inteiro pra enfrentar os problemas que isso acarretaria. Ele se prejudicaria de qualquer jeito. Só ele. E ainda tinha o fator mais agravante, precisava desesperadamente transar. Mesmo tendo sangue ruim, sendo Hermione intragável Granger, ele não conseguia controlar sua excitação ao vê-la. O simples ato de tomar café da manhã juntos, o deixava duro. Tinha que acabar com aquilo e se fizesse direito a teria sempre que precisasse. Só quando precisasse. Isso não fora sua escolha, por ele jamais a tocaria, foi ela quem fez isso e muito justo que ela resolvesse seu problema.

Abaixou a luz deixando o quarto quase na penumbra. Deslizou sobre os lençóis, aproximando-se do corpo da garota quase sem roçá-la, pra fazê-lo logo após de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Se você colaborar Granger, será muito mais prazeroso. – colou o corpo ao dela, emoldurando-se ao contorno do quadril delicado e segurou-a firme pela cintura quando a sentiu afastar-se para frente. A manteve no lugar, fazendo com que ela sentisse toda sua excitação não disfarçada pela calça fina. Deslizou os lábios pelas omoplatas, ombros e pescoço, beijando lentamente. Mal se reconhecia tamanha gentileza com que a tocava. Ombros, braços, mãos. Cada lugar que tocava era acompanhado de beijos. Era desejo. Não que fosse romântico ou coisa do tipo, muito menos gostava desse tipo de sexo; mas sabia que essa situação era singular. Granger era singular e estava casado com ela. Não passava na sua cabeça quebrar aquele contrato, e se ela o repudiasse depois; estava fadado a angustiar-se pela falta de sexo novamente. Era melhor ser delicado. Não duvidava de seu potencial. Sabia que a enlouqueceria de prazer, mas ainda sim Granger era muito singular.

Deslizou a mão pelo contorno da coxa e subiu a camisola de cetim macio junto, suspirando e sorrindo contra a pele. A textura da pele da castanha era tão macia, que a cada toque o prazer ampliava. Se não fosse pela total imobilidade dela, ele apostaria que ela gostaria também. Espalmou a mão pela barriga e a virou junto. Queria vê-la antes de prová-la por completo. Queria aquele beijo de novo, aquele calor. E mais do que tudo fazê-la aceitar que também o desejava. Do mesmo jeito que correspondeu ao beijo.

Levantou o tronco apoiando-se em um dos braços, até conseguir visualizar o rosto da castanha. Olhou por um momento maior que o esperado, pois tinha que ter certeza que o que via era real, e que conseguiria engolir a saliva amarga que inundava sua boca. O rosto claro e angelical estava convertido numa expressão delicada de nojo. Puro nojo. Não era uma careta e muito menos dor. Era asco e repudio que Draco via em sua face. Uma pequena ruga marcava a junção dos olhos agora, talvez por ele ter parado. Talvez ele estivesse lendo errado. Talvez estivesse enganado. Fixou o olhar nela e alisou a parte interna da coxa exposta novamente, e seu coração falhou uma batida. Era nojo. Nunca em sua vida sentiu-se assim, impotente; e toda sua excitação esvaiu-se com seu orgulho. Desencostou-se dela e levantou. Estava desorientado e por um momento não sabia como agir. Hermione abriu os olhos devagar, mantendo as lagrimas ainda presa aos cílios, suspirando resignada. Quanto mais ele demorasse, mas prolongaria seu sofrimento.

- Você não me parece bem Granger, vamos resolver isso outro dia. – A voz levemente rouca, atestava o embaraço do loiro. Hermione pensou em falar algo, antes de vê-lo sair; falar para que acabasse logo com aquilo e a livrasse da divida. Mas estava tão bem agora, tão feliz por Merlin tê-la atendido. Pediu isso incessantemente desde que Malfoy a tocou. Pediu que ele parasse, pediu que ele morresse. Pediu pra que também morresse naquele momento. Agradecia por não se lembrar da ultima vez, se é que realmente aconteceu. Infelizmente ele só adiara, mas por hora, parar de tocá-la já era suficiente.

* * *

_O liquido âmbarado do conhaque parecia queimar, desde a garganta até o estomago. Talvez um pouco menos intenso do que algumas partes do seu rosto. Não estava coordenando direito o sentimento miserável que o dominava, a vergonha somada à impotência que sentia agora. Ver o asco estampado na face de Granger o despedaçou por dentro. Ela não estava fingindo, nem brigando. Nem uma lagrima sequer ela derramou. Só nojo. Somente aquela sensação de quando você é criança e pega uma tranqueira qualquer no quintal, e quando sente algo úmido nos dedos e vai conferir; se depara com um bicho pegajoso na mão, um verme.  
Era assim que se sentia agora. Ela podia ter feito qualquer coisa, gritado, socado. Qualquer coisa. Mas nada. Granger não fez nada. Simplesmente não conseguiu esconder o sentimento que nutria por ele.  
Estava acorrentado aquele contrato. Sem mulher, sem sexo, sem Granger. Por que aquela maldita tinha que fazê-lo sentir-se tão pequeno, tão miserável._

* * *

Esperaria mais cinco minutos apenas. O café já estava ficando morno e suas pesquisas a esperavam. Se Malfoy não descesse em cinco minutos, faria o desjejum sozinha.

Abriu o profeta diário e sentiu sua barriga gelar ao ver _seu _Rony sorrindo numa foto com Harry. Soltou a respiração, que não havia dado conta de ter prendido. Um sorriso sincero de felicidade. Era isso que via. Um sorriso que há tempos ela desconhecia. O simples fato de ele acenar para Harry, que da um tapa divertido no braço do amigo e posam para foto; fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lagrimas. Ele continuava tão lindo como antes, tão lindo como sempre. Nas suas cores peculiares de vermelho, na sua pele sardenta e branca, no seu sorriso sincero. Como ainda o amava. A lagrima que escorreu pela face foi rapidamente contida pelas costas da mão, assim que ouviu alguém descendo as escadas.

Malfoy limpou audível a garganta.

- Sábado é o baile dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Mandei trazer dois vestidos pra você escolher. – Sentou a frente dela e olhou diretamente pro café.

- Eu não gostaria de ir se não se importa. Tenho muita coisa para fazer. – Seu coração clamava por ver Rony de novo, nem que fosse de longe; mas não queria que ele a visse com Malfoy.

- Não é uma opção Granger, todos os ex-alunos vão estar lá, e não faz sentido não irmos. – Draco engoliu o café e se levantou, sumindo em seguida. Não estava suportando ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Sentia-se humilhado, mesmo percebendo que ela agia como se a noite anterior não tivesse existido.

Cruzou com ela pouquíssimas vezes durante o dia e chegou demasiadamente tarde para não vê-la acordada. Demorou algum tempo a observando, velando seu sono; para em seguida pegar uma roupa e ir dormir no quarto ao lado.

* * *

O sol ainda tímido não tinha aquecido metade do gramado da toca, e duas jovens excitadas alvoroçavam a pequena casa, experimentando seus longos vestidos para o baile. Cada "casa" de Hogwarts vestiria suas cores e Luna estava especialmente radiante por ter sido convidada a fazer par com Rony esta noite. Gostava do ruivo. Ele mudara muito depois da guerra e embora nunca pensara em namorar ninguém, ter amigos a deixava feliz. Não queria ficar sozinha e excluída como na escola e era divertido estar na casa de uma família tão confusa e agitada. O vestido azul marinho deixava sua pele ainda mais pálida e iluminada. Guardou-o e sentou-se na cama desarrumada para observar Gina trocar de vestido pela terceira vez. Gina gostava da loira, embora perdesse a paciência quando ela insistia em falar sobre coisas absurdas. Convidou-a propositalmente umas semanas atrás para um jantar, só para aproximá-la de seu irmão. Harry não concordava muito com suas iniciativas, mas deu o braço a torcer quando viu o amigo empolgado e um pouco mais feliz.

* * *

Escrevera a carta tão excitada que há alguns minutos a coruja albina piava agitada pela demora da castanha em amarrá-la corretamente. Draco a observava interessado. Pensou em ajudá-la, mas desistiu em seguida. Não precisavam dessa intimidade. _Ela_ não precisava.

- Posso saber pra que tanto estardalhaço logo de manhã Granger?

- Consegui Malfoy, consegui estabilizar a poção e quero avisar o Doutor dos avanços. Falta tão pouco agora... - Estava tão empolgada em contar pra alguém, que não se importou em estar conversando com ele. Passavam dias sem se falarem e quando o faziam eram muito sucintos e diretos.

- Interessante! Qual ingrediente deu consistência? - Draco adorava poções. A única matéria na escola que merecia sua ilustre atenção era poções, e sem modéstia assumia que era bom nisso. Quando não estava viajando com os pais nas ferias, estava nas empresas absorvendo conhecimento com mestres renomados.

Hermione explicou com detalhes por algum tempo e Draco lhe deu atenção absoluta até esgotar o assunto. Estavam um de frente para o outro e o desjejum intocado entre eles. Olhou um pouco desconcertada quando percebeu o tempo que estava alheia a tudo, apenas conversando; e se espantou um pouco ao analisar que havia gostado. Draco limpou a garganta quando também se deu conta do tempo e esboçou um sorriso tímido que foi correspondido discretamente.

- Granger voltarei as 19 hrs pra te buscar, esteja pronta. – Draco a encarou e rolou os olhos em seguida vendo que a castanha havia esquecido do baile. – Você vai de qualquer jeito, as 19 hrs estarei aqui. – Draco saiu rápido para não continuar visualizando o olhar implorativo da castanha. Não estava conseguindo esconder que algo nela o perturbava muito. Talvez depois do baile as coisas tomassem outras dimensões.

*

*

Encaminhou-se para o quarto para se lavar, quando se lembrou que Malfoy falara algo sobre vestidos. Abriu a porta do quarto e visualizou-os esticados sobre cama. Que clichê. Dois vestidos, um vermelho e outro verde. Levantou o vestido decotado e luxuoso, colocando em frente ao corpo e visualizando-se no espelho. Lindo. A cara de Malfoy, extravagante. O tom vermelho profundo combinava com sua pele, vermelho definitivamente era sua cor; mas não vestiria aquilo de jeito nenhum. Ele fez de propósito. Sabia que preferiria o vermelho, então comprou o mais provocante da loja, com um decote acentuado e uma fenda do lado. Sexy. Deixou-o de lado e conferiu o verde. Muito bonito também, porem discreto e muitas garotas diriam que até sem graça. Pois era a cara dela e iria com ele. Simples e elegante.

Quando Draco chegou para buscá-la, sorriu satisfeito. Ela estava de costas para ele e não percebeu a ironia. Como sempre ele usava preto com um discreto Brasão da Slytherin no terno. Tão exibicionista pensou Hermione ao olhá-lo. Draco engoliu o sorriso ao visualizá-la de frente. Estava deslumbrante. O vestido verde evidenciava o corpo curvilíneo e contrastava hipnoticamente com a pele alva do colo. A maquiagem suave valorizava suas feições. Encontrou a voz quando ela o indagou com o olhar e ele disfarçou a admiração.

- Estamos na hora! – Foi o que conseguiu falar. Hermione acenou com a cabeça e caminhou pra perto dele. – Não tenho que te lembrar, não é Granger?

- Não precisa estragar minha noite agora Malfoy. – Falou irritada. Odiava lembrar-se do acordo. Aparataram.

*

*

- Onde estamos? – Não reconheceu o local a noite.

- Hogsmead.

- Mas por q...

- Não se aparata em Hograwts Granger. Você deveria...

- Eu sei Malfoy.

Draco a segurou pelo braço e entraram numa charrete. Hermione estava deslumbrada com o percurso, repletos de fadas brilhantes que iluminavam as arvorem. Ver o castelo fez seu coração falhar. O ultimo local em que foi feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Olhou raivosa em direção a Draco. Ele não deu atenção. Sabia perfeitamente o que se passava na cabeça da mulher, pois foi também a primeira recordação que lhe veio à mente. O dia em que a seqüestrou. Se soubesse o que era arrependimento, sentiria isso agora pôr levá-la até o baile. Essa noite não prometia mais ser tão agradável. Na verdade essa noite era uma péssima idéia.

Hermione ainda olhava tudo com atenção e a cara mais amarrada do mundo. Não se sentia bem. Muitas lembranças vinham com fúria em sua mente, e varias vezes olhava para Draco de soslaio. Com raiva.

Algumas carruagens chegavam também e o loiro segurou o braço dela para entrarem. Num reflexo rápido e involuntário, Hermione esquivou-se; o deixando irritadíssimo. Draco puxou-a com força e colou os lábios aos dela, num beijo ríspido. Hermione o repeliu sem sucesso, pois ele continuou pressionando até ela ceder. Até ela beijá-lo. Até correspondê-lo como deveria.

- Pronto Malfoy. – Sussurrou com os lábios um pouco inchados.

- Ainda não. Você cedeu e agora vai me beijar de verdade Granger.

Invadiu-lhe a boca num beijo profundo e urgente, arrancando suspiros e alguns comentários dos que passavam. Explorava sem pudor cada centímetro dos lábios sensuais, sugando-lhe a língua depravadamente. Draco estava entorpecido com a mulher em seus braços e esqueceu o que viera fazer ali. Perdeu-se no corpo macio e quente ao qual apertava possessivamente. Deslizou a mão pela nuca livremente, sem enroscar nos cabelos que estavam presos. A pressão que exercia apenas fazia o beijo se aprofundar mais. Como ele queria. Não se importava que ela não quisesse. Se só pudesse beijá-la em publico, se aproveitaria disso ao máximo essa noite. Soltou-a e segurou novamente o braço, não havendo resistência dessa vez. Hermione estava completamente sem reação. Aqueles beijos a atordoavam.

*

*

O salão estava belissimamente decorado. Os quatros brasões das casas ditavam as cores dominantes do local e rapidamente Hermione entendeu que fora novamente enganada. Talvez isso explicasse o radiante sorriso que Draco exibia enquanto encaminhavam para mesa reservada. Os olhares não poderiam ser mais acusadores em sua direção, tanto dos Gryffindors quanto dos Slytherins. Os rostos não lhe sorriam e na verdade preferia assim. Estava cansada demais para cerimônias e explicações. Draco parecia que exibia um troféu, não desgrudava da esposa um instante sequer e nem ele sabia ao certo o porquê. Mordeu o lábio inferior sem exercer força, já que quase não os sentia. Se pudesse, beberia novamente até cair pra não se lembrar de nada disso.

- Seu propósito além de me humilhar, era ver-me embriagada novamente Malfoy? – Falou baixo para que somente ele ouvisse e sorriu em seguida, desafiando-o a responder.

- Não existe humilhação maior do que um Gryffindor usar nossas cores _querida_. – Draco a guiou até o centro do salão, onde a apertou contra o corpo e conduziu uma dança lenta, continuando a falar. – E quanto a você se embriagar, eu gosto da idéia. – Olhou maliciosamente para o decote do vestido, fazendo Hermione se irritar. – Porém não esta noite. Não deixarei você ficar bêbada. – Sorriu enigmático. Certamente estava aprontando mais alguma coisa. Hermione virou o rosto contrariada e continuou a dança.

* * *

- Harry, eu vou falar com ela sim. Não tem nada haver.

- Gina, ela não é mais sua amiga. Olha pra ela. Nem consideração ela teve, eles se merecem. Slytherins idiotas.

Rony ouvia a discussão em silencio. Não conseguia dizer nada. Vê-la tão perto e querer não ter visto era difícil de conciliar. Sua Hermione tão destruída. Nunca desejara a morte de ninguém, tirando a de Malfoy e talvez de todos os Slytherins; mas como queria que ela tivesse morrido a se tornar uma deles. O marrom chocolate que antes o derretia e aquecia se tornara lama diante de seus olhos. Jamais conseguiria aceitar o quanto ela estava bonita naquela cor mórbida. Uma folha verde manchada para sempre no seu coração.

- Rony, vou buscar uma bebida, quer? – Luna achou melhor sair um pouco de perto deles, caso quisessem conversar entre si.

- Não. – A loira abaixou a cabeça envergonhada pela reação ríspida do ruivo e levantou-se. Rony emendou rapidamente, percebendo o que fizera. – Vou com você e damos uma volta por aí. – Sorriu simpático, sendo retribuído por um sorriso radiante.

* * *

Arranhava. Mais um gole de suco de abóbora talvez ajudasse a desfazer o nó que formara em sua garganta. Dois grandes goles talvez. Era quase insana a vontade de estar entre os amigos. Segurava as lagrimas.

Malfoy quase a odiava mais, pelo desejo evidente na face dela. Que maldito sentimento ela se apegava. Que coisa chata. Tinha que disfarçar o tempo todo. O tempo todo a levando pra lados opostos antes que ela desabasse. Fraca. Granger era fraca demais. Por que ela simplesmente não aceitava o destino. Não tinha volta. Nada podia mudar o que acontecera. Nem ela, nem Merlin, nem ninguém. Ela agora era dele, era uma Malfoy e seus amigos a odiavam. Ele a odiava e ela certamente se odiava. O sentimento mais conhecido por um Malfoy. Acostuma-se.

Uma voz alta chamou a atenção do baile, fazendo a musica diminuir. Hermione reconheceu imediatamente sua antiga professora e agora diretora após a reconstrução da escola. Minerva falou alguma coisa que a castanha não entendeu direito, tamanha emoção que sentia. Logo após no palco reconheceu o diretor do hospital e viu quando Draco a encarou com um sorriso de canto. Franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento, antes de escutar seu nome e todos virarem para ela admirados. O diretor rumou diretamente em sua direção e ela sentiu a face esquentar, entendendo a homenagem. Draco beijou a bochecha ruborizada e a deixou ser o centro da festa.

Estava se divertindo com os comentários _maldosos_ que alguns dos seus amigos faziam. "Ela precisou se tornar uma Malfoy pra fazer algo que prestasse" ou "Emprestou a astúcia Slytherin para a esposa Draco?"

Não se importava com nada daquilo. Apenas o fato de seu sobrenome ser reconhecido e estranhamente Granger estar de alguma maneira feliz nesse momento já lhe valera a noite. Tentava se convencer que ela estando feliz, mantinha seu acordo protegido. Forçava sua mente a acreditar nisso. Era isso e pronto. E o fato dela estar belíssima e ele precisar estar perto o tempo todo, era por que isso sempre acontecia com os Malfoys. Magnetismo.

*

*

Por uns momentos esqueceu as suas angustias. Explicou sobre suas pesquisas, causando ainda mais admiração aos presentes. Quando Minerva veio falar contigo, quase se desmanchou. Estava deslumbrada. Estava feliz.

Olhava de vez em quando, procurando Malfoy. Ele conhecia tanto de poções quanto ela e ter alguém _conhecido_ por perto gerava certa confiança. Certa proteção. Afinal foi graças a ele que tudo se tornou possível. De certa forma. O avistou conversando a algumas mesas de onde estava e antes de desejar que ele fosse até ela, sentiu um abraço possessivo atrás de si. Sorriu internamente e o inteirou do assunto. Hoje eram um casal.

*

*

- Será que posso cumprimentar a nova "_salvadora_" do mundo bruxo? Ou será que um pobre como eu, não é digno de falar com a Senhora Malfoy? – Hermione estava sem reação. Seu coração disparou quando o viu vindo em sua direção. Olhou discretamente procurando por Draco e se aquietou quando não o viu por perto. Não queria uma cena. Como também não queria ser tratada daquele jeito.

- Rony, eu não sei o que dizer. Estou tão feliz de falar contigo. – Os olhos amendoados brilhavam resplandecentes. Rony estreitou os dele em fúria. Era uma cínica mesmo.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo, na verdade só estou falando com você agora pra comprovar que a Hermione que eu conheci, morreu há algum tempo. - Sentiu o queixo estremecer. Não iria chorar, mesmo desejando imensamente.

- Nossa Rony, não precisa falar assim comigo. Eu sei que te magoei, mas tudo tem um motivo e você ao menos poderia ter me concedido o mérito da duvida. Mas eu te entendo. É mais fácil acreditar no obvio. - Sentia o ar rarefeito e o peito começarem a doer.

- Não se faça de coitada Hermione, não pra cima de mim. Seus pais tinham dinheiro onde vocês moravam e é lógico que você iria preferir alguém que tivesse. - Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo e algumas lágrimas começavam a cair. - Interesseira, é isso que você é. Uma vagab... - Hermione arregalou os olhos e Rony parou de falar, passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos e inclinando a cabeça pra traz. Os dois começavam a chamar a atenção dos que iam à mesa de bebidas, embora a maioria ainda se encontrasse na pista de dança desde que a banda bruxa começara a tocar.

Ela sabia que ele jamais entenderia e talvez mesmo se contasse a verdade, ele não aceitaria. Ele estava dilacerado. Seu amor, sua consideração por ela haviam morrido e escutar isso da boca do ruivo foi dolorido demais. Ele a conhecia desde os onze anos, não era justo chamá-la de interesseira. Ela nunca foi. Daria a própria vida por ele, como fez. A dor das palavras dele fazia com que não conseguisse parar de chorar. Soluçava compulsivamente.

Draco aproximou-se no mesmo momento que Harry. Olhou para o estado da castanha e seu sangue ferveu. Fraca. Granger agora chegava a ser estupidamente fraca. Queria aquele maldito ruivo morto. Mirou-o de cima a baixo com seu típico semblante de deboche, assim de Rony resmungou algo pra Harry e este saiu. Quase cuspiu ao pronunciar o nome do ruivo.

- Wesley, é visível que esta conversa não esteja fazendo bem pra minha esposa. - Abraçou-a, colando o corpo atrás do dela e a apertou contra si. Hermione começava a reagir e tentava secar as lagrimas. Draco conjurou um lenço e ela aceitou. Estava desconfortável pela intimidade com o loiro. Não queria que Rony presenciasse isso. Mesmo a magoando como estava, ainda assim não queria que ele sofresse mais. Cada vestígio de dor no rosto sardento era sua própria dor.

Rony encarava Draco com tanto ódio, que os olhos azuis faiscavam. "Ele", aquele loiro maldito; estava tocando nela e era de verdade. As coisas mais insanas passaram por sua mente numa fração de segundos. "Ele" a beijando, "ele" a alisando, eles transando. Seu estomago nauseou e Hermione parecendo pressentir, tentou afastar-se um pouco.

Draco engoliu seco e a manteve no lugar. Visualizou uma cena mentalmente, minutos antes de ela acontecer. Azuis furiosos contra cinza debochado. A respiração cadenciada de ambos fazia o tempo parar. Como em câmera lenta, Draco virou o rosto da castanha pra si e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Me beija. - A respiração dele se descontrolando indicava perfeitamente que o desacato, resultaria em algo muito danoso.

Rony engolira por muitos anos, todas as afrontas e desaforos de Malfoy e Hermione sempre fora sua vitória. Seu porto seguro, sua certeza. No fim das contas, sua felicidade ao lado dela e dos amigos fies, superava qualquer problema. Qualquer briga. Qualquer sangue-puro nojento. Ela não podia. Simplesmente não podia beijar Malfoy.

O coração de Rony parou de bater por instantes, por que não sabia dali? Porque não conseguia. Talvez para ter certeza que era pequeno o suficiente, frouxo o suficiente, ridículo o suficiente, para ser trocado por ele. Precisava matá-la dentro de si.

Três respirações simultâneas, três fontes distintas, três ritmos diferentes, três sentimentos contraditórios.

Hermione suspirou, voltando o rosto para frente derrotada. Sabia que mesmo com aquela atitude havia perdido Rony para sempre e pagaria caro por afrontar o orgulho de Draco. Mas devia ao menos essa vitória ao ruivo, depois de todas as derrotas.

Rony respirou avidamente, sentindo seu coração voltar a bater e o ar passar mais doce e limpo pelos seus pulmões. Mesmo que momentaneamente, sentir que ela se importava foi o suficiente para segurar as lagrimas que mantinha controladas desde que a viu. Não que tudo fora significativo. Não, não lutaria por ela, não destruiria o resto de seu orgulho. O resto de si mesmo.

Descompasso. A respiração calma e controlada, somadas ao sorriso sarcástico que cobria as feições pálidas de Draco, nada combinavam com o ritmo acelerado dentro do seu peito. Hermione podia senti-lo em suas costas. Um martelar incessante e furioso. Draco sussurrou uma ultima vez em seu ouvido.

- Nos vemos em casa. - Saiu sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Não trairia suas emoções, não demonstraria nada aqueles dois. Não agora.

* * *

N/A- Obrigado a todos que leem esta fic... Vlw pelos reviews e como esta acabando, me despeço com sddes... BJX xD:


	9. Chapter 9

A Mansão parecia mais escura que o normal. Talvez pela visão levemente embaçada das lágrimas mais cedo, ou pela incerteza do que lhe esperava. Estava magoada, cansada e bem no intimo, derrotada. Não se importava com o que aconteceria agora, na verdade até desconfiava, mas ansiava apenas que tudo terminasse logo. Que morresse logo.

Quando Rony lhe olhou pela ultima vez antes de dizer que aquilo que ela fizera não mudava nada. Que ela não significava mais nada. Naquele momento ela soube que o preço que pagaria pela afronta a Draco era alto demais. Então todo o percurso antes de aparatar na Mansão o fez tentando se convencer do tanto que merecia aquilo. Escondeu em algum canto da mente o quanto Malfoy também mereceu aquilo, por que tudo era sobre ela. A ingenuidade dela. A decisão dela. O amor dela. A vida dela.

Escutou cada toque que seu salto fez contra o assoalho, rumo ao inevitável. Estava preparada. Não importa qual reação de fúria estava a sua espera, suportaria. No fundo talvez ela realmente merecesse.

(...)

_- Já foi queimada Granger? - Hermione correu os olhos pela escuridão do quarto amedrontada. A voz controlada emergia de algum canto oculto do lugar. Apurou a visão tentando se acostumar com a ausência de luz e encontrou uma brasa flutuando no lado oposto ao que estava. A pequena fonte de luz se extinguia conforme o dono da voz tragava mais acentuadamente. O cheiro que amornava sutilmente o quarto denunciava que aquele cigarro não era o primeiro que Malfoy consumia. - Eu falei muito baixo? Quer que eu grite pra que você me responda?_

_- Não Malfoy. Acho que nunca me queimei. - Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si. Era melhor assim, no escuro, no silencio, no medo._

_- Eu já. - Tragou o cigarro até o fim, fazendo a claridade que denunciava sua posição se extinguir. - Começa com uma ardência e logo depois se multiplica com a raiva de saber que podia ter evitado. E continua quando por sua culpa a sensação não passa e a raiva não passa. E então parece que o campo queimado é muito maior do que você se lembrava no começo, por que você percebe quão burro foi por não ter evitado. - Draco parou um pouco de falar para soltar a respiração diretamente no rosto da castanha. Ela sentiu a aproximação em cada palavra que ouvia, mesmo não ouvindo os passos._

_- Malfoy, o que você vai fazer? - Bateu as costas na porta quando Malfoy tocou em sua pele._

_- Tem medo do que penso em fazer, mas não teve medo de me ferir. Eu realmente queria que não tivesse feito isso Granger. – A voz ritmada, expressava toda angustia e sinceridade que sentia. – Você tem uma divida pra acertar._

(...)

Não precisava fechar os olhos. Mas facilitava a contração do diafragma que inalava o ar rarefeito. As mãos do loiro desceram calmamente pelos ombros e os seios levemente balançaram perdidos, quando num puxão nada delicado rasgou as duas alças largas do vestido. Malfoy apertou os dois seios, ao mesmo tempo em que se insinuava sobre ela. Sugou-os. De uma maneira tão desesperada que a castanha tentava não se atentar ao desconforto. Abriu de qualquer jeito o zíper que prendia o vestido ao corpo e empurrou-o para baixo, deixando esquecido aos pés da garota.

_Sabia que não seria nada bom, apenas desejava que aquilo tudo acabasse._

Dor era tudo que Draco queria que ela sentisse. Não dor física ou carnal. Queria se ela queimasse por dentro como vinha fazendo com ele. Primeiro com a humilhação de desprezá-lo e agora com a vergonha na frente daquele pobretão maldito. Era isso que faria com ela. Humilhação.

Levou uma das mãos ao quadril macio e logo em seguida ao sexo, deslizando o dedo por toda a região sensível e afastando a peça em seguida.

_Não sabia se a roupa do loiro havia sumido com magia ou não, mas sentia a pele quente contra a sua. Sabia o que estava por vir e não lutaria contra. Não lutaria mais por nada._

Guiou o membro para a entrada pouco úmida e forçou. Mantinha-a presa a parede e apenas uma das pernas suspensas na altura do seu quadril. Forçou novamente, sentindo o corpo frágil a sua frente retesar. Isso devia doer, por que estava bem difícil de entrar. Quase ouvia o agonizante som que a garota forçava pra não soltar. Logo seria audível.

_Tão intimo, não sei dizer se algum dia desejei esse tipo de toque, mas definitivamente ser tocada por "ele" era indiscutivelmente pior. Tocar onde nem eu ousei. Tocar no lugar onde antes ele me machucou. Eu quero matá-lo. Cada fibra do meu corpo enoja esse toque. Áspero. Sujo. _

A dificuldade em engolir a saliva, fez um delicioso som escapar da garganta da castanha. Delicioso pra Draco que parou momentaneamente de forçar-se sobre ela e subiu a outra perna da garota, fazendo-a encaixar-se em seu quadril, ainda mantendo-a presa na parede com um pouco mais de força.

As costas geladíssimas não desviavam sua atenção da virilha dolorida e da vergonha por estar tão exposta. Mesmo não enxergando, podia sentir a face quente e o suor que escorria da sua nuca. Draco sugava cada pedaço de pele que alcançava abaixo do maxilar. Não demonstraria seus sentimentos beijando-lhe a boca. Não queria sensação nenhuma além do próprio prazer.

Um único som alto ecoou pelo quarto, um urro de prazer. Draco gemeu abertamente ao finalmente invadir o corpo pequeno. Se Hermione gritou não foi ouvido. Extasiou ao senti-la tão quente e apertada. Tanto tempo privado de sexo. Tanto tempo desejando aquela satisfação. Muito tempo. Estava se controlando para permanecer imóvel dentro dela, pois sabia que a machucara. Sabia que aquele silêncio absurdo por parte dela significava que se segurava pra não chorar e realmente não eram essas as sensações que Draco queria provocar. Não mais.

_Merlin, eu vou morrer. Um crucios dói menos que isso. Mil facas é pouco para explicar o que é ser rasgada por dentro. Não vou agüentar muito tempo. As lagrimas se formam contra minha vontade. Involuntárias. Na verdade. Na mais crua verdade. Quero chorar, e gritar, e morrer, e matá-lo._

Segurou-a pelas coxas e carregou-a rapidamente para cama, deitando por cima e invadindo mais profundamente com o movimento. Hermione soluçou.

_- Quer que eu tire Granger? – A voz rouca e a respiração descontrolada denunciavam o quanto estava excitado e tentava se controlar._

_- Sim. – A voz chorosa mais parecia um lamento._

_- Não vou tirar, mas se quiser eu posso fazer a dor passar. – Draco pulsava dentro dela, mesmo não se movendo. Sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido. – Não vou me conter por muito tempo Granger, você quer?_

_Eu só quero que essa dor passe. Não me importo de implorar. Nada mais importa mesmo. Sem sonhos, sem amor, sem nada. Nem meu orgulho eu tenho mais. Então por favor, Merlin me ajude. Não importa que ele me toque, ou que me beije, ou que faça o que quiser. Eu só quero que a dor passe. Por favor._

Balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se ele pudesse ver e ainda sim Draco sorriu contra o pescoço úmido. Ele sabia a resposta e mesmo crendo que ela não merecia, não queria mais machucá-la. Não a mulher que estava lhe proporcionando tamanho prazer. Desejava-a. E desejava insanamente para tê-la de qualquer jeito. Daquele jeito. A enlouqueceria também.

_- É só relaxar. – Roçou os lábios finos nos lábios carnudos e feridos pelas constantes mordidas para evitar os gritos, passou a língua por eles como se pudesse amenizar o inchaço. Levou ambas as mãos a cintura fina, apertando. – Relaxa Granger !!! - Beijou-a intensamente. Um beijo urgente e quente. Pressionava a língua contra a dela com desespero, sungando o ar e explorando sem pudor a boca desejada. As mãos movimentavam-se com o beijo, deixando Hermione tonta e confusa. Não distinguia direito o que sentia. O beijo que detestava por deixá-la quente contra sua vontade estava fazendo sua razão se esvair e algo em seu estomago queimar, a dor que sentira sumia com as mãos ágeis a apertando constantemente._

_Como alguém pode ser idiota o suficiente para achar que alguém consegue relaxar com algo te rasgando por dentro. Sabia que era mentira, essa maldita dor não vai passar até que eu morra. Deslizar as mãos pelo meu corpo deve ser uma tentativa frustrada de desviar minha atenção ou ele vai me matar aos poucos. Droga, não vem me beijar, que droga. Odeio quando me beija assim. É como se me tirasse o ar, me deixa estranha. Não consigo focar meus pensamentos em nada real. Não importa que seja ele, mas pelo menos não consigo mais pensar na dor. Talvez seja a língua me deixando com calor, ou o corpo dele fervendo sei lá; mas pelo menos a dor passou. Passou._

Quando encheu livremente os pulmões de ar, prendeu a respiração ao sentir os lábios do loiro sugando seus seios. Não era delicado, era faminto. Sugava e mordia levemente os mamilos rosados e sugava de novo, deixando a área extremante sensível. Mudou o foco para o outro seio, fazendo a mesma coisa e deixando a castanha ainda mais envergonhada. Sentia-se tão desconfortável com aquelas sensações. Estava tão exposta e vulnerável que a face deveria estar tingida de vermelho. Os olhos arregalados queriam ter certeza do que ele estava fazendo, mesmo não enxergado nada. Era estranho aquele contato tão intimo. Ao mesmo tempo era bom e estranho de novo. Estava confusa e respirava irregular. Por isso não gostava dos beijos, eles a deixavam perdida. Queria que acabasse logo.

_A boca quente e úmida é extremamente desconfortável. Queria que ele não me beijasse. É estranho e ruim tocar meus seios. Beijar então nem se fala. Não consigo desviar a atenção e fingir que não esta acontecendo. Já que tinha que beijar, por que não ficava na boca que pelo menos me desfoca dele mesmo. Me faz não pensar._

Deu-se conta de que ele não estava mais dentro dela e por isso não doía. Não o sentira saindo, mas estava sentindo a boca úmida descendo pelo seu abdômen. Não queria que ele chegasse perto de novo e num atrevimento puxou os cabelos finos, tentando parar as intenções do loiro. Continuou o caminho de beijos, sendo impedido pela pressão no seu cabelo novamente.

_- Cuidado com o que faz garota, que eu posso gostar. – A malicia evidente na voz do loiro, fez Hermione se arrepender._

Afastou as pernas com urgência e debruçou sobre a intimidade da garota, sugando indecentemente. Hermione arqueou as costas ao mesmo tempo em que cerrava os olhos. Não esperava por aquilo. Não conhecia aquilo e definitivamente estava perdendo a razão junto com o pudor, já que agora não queria mais que ele parasse.

Draco alternava o caminho que fazia com a língua, ora preciso a penetrando, ora delicado a acariciando. Deslizou o dedo sobre o clitóris, pressionando e ouvindo pela primeira vez um gemido tímido junto com a respiração descontrolada. Queria sentar e implorar para que ele parasse e continuasse, para que aquele descontrole acabasse e que explodisse de vez, queria gritar e afundar no silêncio. Gemeu. Não sabia o porquê daquele formigamento nas pernas, mas o sentia subir pelo quadril, pela espinha, pela nuca até explodir na cabeça e espalhar pelo corpo todo. Tremia junto com as lagrimas coladas nos cílios pesados. Os lábios semi-abertos soltavam o ar sôfrego de quem não conhecia nada daquilo e estava deslumbrada. E estava saciada. E queria mais. Sentiu as mãos do loiro segurando sua face e antes que pudesse pensar foi invadida pela língua urgente novamente. Gosto estranho. Salgado. Mexeu o rosto tentando pará-lo. Draco queria que ela experimentasse. Conhecesse o próprio gozo. O próprio gosto. O mesmo que o enlouquecera. O mesmo afrodisíaco que o fizera chupá-la até gozar. Até despejar em sua boca, e lambê-la até acabar. Luxuria.

_E beijá-lo agora era tão bom. Era doce por que agora tinha o gosto dele. E agora a deixava quente sem ter que ficar envergonhada, por que tinha queimado e não tinha mais volta. Não tinha mais fogo que não conhecesse e podia queimar livremente._

Queria que ela descansasse, mas precisava tê-la. Precisava agora. Precisava com urgência. Estava mais duro do que quando começou, do que quando estava esperando para matá-la, do que quando contou os segundos esperando que ela voltasse.

Segurou o cabelo cacheado e puxou contra o travesseiro, expondo o pescoço a seus beijos. Trilhou um caminho até o outro lado e sussurrou perto do ouvido.

_- Eu vou colocar dentro. Continua relaxada que não vai doer tanto. – Antes que terminasse de falar já se posicionara e deslizava para dentro da garota. Hermione retesou o corpo e choramingou com a dor. – Vai passar relaxada. – Draco a calou com os lábios e a beijava conforme se movimentava, esperando para ela se acostumar. As mãos fincadas nos quadris a traziam de encontro a ele, a fazendo senti-lo por inteiro dentro dela. A língua se movimentava conforme o quadril se movimentava, desviando a atenção da dor. Aprofundou o beijo e aumentou o ritmo até o fôlego se transformar em gemidos e o suor escorrer pelos músculos e as estocadas se tornarem tão rápidas e altas quanto os gritos que brotavam da garganta de ambos. Descontrolou-se espalmando as mãos nos bicos sensíveis dos seios e fazendo-a gemer alto. Draco despejou-se dentro dela, simultaneamente a ardência nas omoplatas; provocada pelos rasos cortes que Hermione fez com as unhas ao gozar novamente. Ainda tremiam e continuavam abraçados. O que fariam agora? O que vinha agora? Draco selou os lábios uma ultima vez e saiu do corpo quente sentindo-se vulnerável. Incompleto. Precisava dela e a puxou para si, engolindo o orgulho e sentindo-se envergonhado. Ao menos ela não podia vê-lo. E ele perdeu o sorriso sincero que brotou nos lábios dela, anulando o semblante desesperador que ela exibia anteriormente, quando sentia um frio anormal por ele ter se afastado. Aninhou-se sobre o peito torneado e se calaram. Não tinham o que dizer e não tinham como dormir. Não naquele momento._

* * *

- Malfoy? – A voz lânguida e sensual fez o estomago do loiro estremecer.

- Humm. – Não estava dormindo, mas desejava imensamente.

- Eu nunca ... eu... eu nunca...

- Nunca o quê. – Falou devagar embora preferisse que ela não perguntasse nada.

- Nunca tinha feito isso, não é? Quero dizer, nós... dois... Por que eu me lembraria. Eu não teria esquecido. – Parecia tão frágil falando daquela maneira.  
Malfoy riu.

- Talvez não desse jeito. – Não contaria a verdade.

- Então de que jeito? – Não queria perguntar, mas queria saber. Queria que ele assumisse que mentira. Ela jamais teria esquecido.

- Eu te indico alguns livros pela manhã? Mas amanhã. Agora vamos dormir. – Apertou a cintura fina trazendo-a mais para perto, e fazendo a pele delicada se arrepiar.

- Malfoy?

- Humm Granger. – Não abriu os olhos dessa vez. Estava exausto.

- E se eu quisesse saber agora de que jeito foi? – Não se reconhecia falando aquelas palavras e para ele.  
Draco sorriu pela brincadeira. Por que só podia ser brincadeira.

- Então eu teria que buscar uma poção pra me manter acordado. – Inspirou o ar profundamente perto da nuca dela fazendo-a se arrepiar mais. Hermione sorriu e retirou a mão dele de sua cintura.

- Não demore pra voltar. – Não era brincadeira e os olhos do loiro estavam mais abertos do que nunca. Realmente buscaria a poção.

* * *

Acordar antes de Malfoy e vê-lo nu ao seu lado era prazerosamente ambíguo. Ele dormindo era tão celestial. Parecia um anjo e demônio ao mesmo tempo. Loiro, doce, inofensivo. Absurdamente bonito, tentador, pecaminoso. Ao mesmo tempo em que olhá-lo fazia um calafrio remexer em seu abdômen e seu sexo contrair, tornava tudo que aconteceu entre eles real demais. Do medo ao calor. Da angustia ao prazer.  
Não queria que ele acordasse e a visse daquele jeito. Sentia-se tola, mas não sabia como agir. Ainda não entendera como pediu por mais. Por que precisava de mais. E ainda queria mais. Afastou o lençol devagar, se esgueirando para a borda da cama numa lentidão irritante.

- Ainda é muito cedo. – Malfoy disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu... é...eu vou buscar água. – Foi à primeira coisa idiota que lhe veio à mente, depois de ficar estática com metade do corpo descoberto e a face queimando por ser flagrada a meia luz. Na claridade as coisas eram diferentes.

- Você é uma bruxa Granger, pode conjurar. – Draco a olhou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Era desconcertantemente linda e não teria coragem de continuar deitado ali se tivesse que encará-la. Seu peito quase doeu ao cogitar a idéia de ser rejeitado agora. Era melhor agir rápido. – Quer que eu faça isso?

- Não, não precisa. Depois eu bebo. - Deitou virada de frente pro teto e continuou parada sem saber o que fazer. Draco deslizou a mão e colocou o lençol por cima novamente. Ela tremeu.

- Ta tremendo Granger? Está frio, vem cá. – Agarrou a garota e colou o corpo ao dela abraçando-a. – Eu aqueço você. – Aninhou e voltou a dormir, incendiando o corpo da garota com a proximidade. Se não dormisse logo de novo, começaria a suar. Malfoy era quente até inconsciente.

(...)

Estava numa posição desconfortável. Revirou-se e ouviu um baixo gemido ao seu lado. Avaliou a situação em que se encontrava e sorriu. Dormira com ela. Era verdade e não apenas um sonho excitante. Tivera uma noite deliciosamente sensual e gostara. O pior é que tinha plena consciência que gostara por que queria mais. Sorriu. Mesmo com o cabelo todo desgrenhado, Granger era bonita. E um furacão. E insaciável.  
Não estava apaixonado, mas não a deixaria ir nunca. _Ela_ _era_ dele. A pele clara e macia _era_ dele. As pequenas sardas que manchavam delicadamente o nariz fino e empinado _eram_ todas dele. O cabelo castanho dourado que cheiram bem, _eram_ dele. Malfoy era extremamente egoísta. _Ela agora era dele_ e de todas as verdades universais no mundo cinza em que ele vivia, ele não a deixaria ir.

Granger suspirou inconsciente e se acomodou no seu peito e entre suas pernas. Ficou paralisado. Não queria que ela acordasse agora por que não saberia como agir. Ontem ela o queria. Ontem. Hoje ela certamente o odiaria ainda mais quando acordasse. Levantou e saiu em silencio.

Agradeceu pelo dia estar frio e a bendita gola alta da blusa de lã, encobrir as marcas roxas no seu pescoço. Dormira demais e estava atrasada. Desceu as escadas rogando para que não o encontrasse agora. Mais tarde pensaria nisso. Passou pela sala de jantar e seu estomago reclamou ao ver a mesa do almoço posta para ela. Draco já deveria ter almoçado por só haver um prato exposto. Não tinha tempo. Comeria algo no beco.

Atravessou a rua movimentada, desviando apressada da aglomeração em frente a alguma loja que não se deu o trabalho de olhar e entrou correndo na casa de ervas que estava fechando.

Pediu o que precisava e mandou entregar na mansão.

- Quanto?

- Mande a conta para a empresa. – Parou de virar o pescoço no meio do caminho pois o estralar que sentiu fez sua cabeça latejar. Virou o corpo todo.

- Está me seguindo Malfoy?

- Está me evitando Granger? – A voz arrastada e baixa penetrou em seus ouvidos de uma maneira diferente. Virou-se novamente para o balcão antes de responder.

- Pois parece que está me seguindo. Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Ouviu os passos firmes do loiro se aproximando.

- Por que serpenteou pela casa pra que eu não te visse. Sou Slytherin Granger. – Encostou-se nela prendendo-a sutilmente ao balcão e apoiando as mãos nele, uma de cada lado dela a deixando sem fuga.

- Pressuponho que não seja mais uma prisioneira. – Falou bem baixo mesmo que as poucas pessoas ali não estivessem prestando atenção. Sentia a respiração quente e cadenciada em sua nuca. E aquilo era bom. Merlin como era bom.

- Não e você sabe. Mas pressuponho que não faria mal se avisasse quando saísse. – Sussurrou propositalmente rente ao ouvido e conseguiu o que queria, pois visualizou os pelos do braço delicado se eriçar.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas pressuponho que não seja necessário dizer aonde vou. – Engolira com dificuldade. A respiração do loiro e o quase roçar dos lábios no seu pescoço a deixavam tonta e quente.

- Não, não é. Contudo pressuponho que se quisesse ir junto eu poderia. – Ansiava tanto por uma resposta afirmativa. Podia tocá-la em publico, mas se ela o recusasse depois estava fadado a auto-satisfação. E seu coração ainda tentava se convencer que era apenas pelo sexo.

- Sim e não. – Virou pra ele, ainda presa entre os braços claros; e ao encará-lo, por instantes a máscara patenteada de sarcasmo não estava no lugar e Malfoy pareceu verdadeiramente sincero a luz do dia.

- Mione!!! – Assustou e os olhos do loiro se fecharam e o semblante também. Bufou irritado virando-se para porta, embora já soubesse quem era a dona da voz aguda que chamava pela "sua" mulher. Hermione desviou do loiro e sorriu para amiga que se aproximava.

- Oi Gina. – Abraçou a garota ruiva e afastou-se um pouco. A raiva de Draco parecia eletrificar o ambiente. Olhou da castanha pra ruiva e pra castanha de novo, esperando ela falar. A voz rouca demonstrava como estava sem jeito depois de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Desde o baile, a discussão, a decepção, o prazer, Malfoy. – Gina, meu marido. Ah! Vocês já se conhecem. – Revirou os olhos. Que coisa chata de se fazer. Queria sumir.

- Como vai Malfoy. – Gina perguntou educadamente mesmo que não o suportasse.

- Bem e de saída Wesley. – Enlaçou Hermione e a puxou rumo à porta dando as costas para a garota. Malfoy sabia que um Wesley nunca vinha sozinho e confirmou sua teoria antes do primeiro passo. Que merda.

- Já vi porque saiu correndo Ginevra. – A vos severa de Harry fez Hermione petrificar no abraço de Draco e ele a apertou mais. – Se tivesse falado, teria evitado esse desgosto. – Rony apenas colocou a mão no braço do amigo e sussurrou um "vamos embora", se virando para sair.

- Harry, eu acho que se a Hermione tem algo pra nos dizer, essa é a hora. - Gina olhou com expectativa pra castanha, que devolveu um olhar completamente perdido. O que ela esperava? Olhou para Draco que não retribuiu, pois encarava Harry que o olhava furioso. Hermione voltou-se novamente pra Gina.

- Gina eu não sei o que quer que eu diga. – Estava apreensiva e confusa.

- O porquê de ter se casado com Malfoy. Eu sei que você não o ama Hermione. Ele te obrigou? Foi isso? Por favor, Hermione. – A boca da castanha abriu e fechou sem emitir qualquer som. E alguns segundos de pleno silencio reinaram entre eles até a castanha encontrar sua voz. Draco podia ter acabado com aquilo, mas levantaria mais suspeitas.

- Eu não acho que deva dar satisfações sobre meu casamento Gina, mas tem uma coisa sim. Eu não tenho amigos, por que os que eu julgava serem; não pensaram duas vezes pra me julgar. Não tenho família por que a que eu escolhi pra mim, continuou vivendo suas vidas quando cansaram de me procurar e o futuro eu estou construindo com as escolhas que me restaram. Não me procurem mais. Por favor. – Soltou-se de Draco e saiu sem ver o sorriso de canto nos lábios do loiro. Doeu. Doeu tanto que não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas, mas não voltaria atrás. Seguiria sua vida sem eles.

Draco olhou para os três com desdém e quando falou, focou no semblante da ruiva.

- Sabe Wesley, o que mais me irrita na _minha _esposa é a dor evidente que ela exala quando pensa em vocês. Pensava. Por que eu sou tudo o que ela tem e foram vocês que fizeram isso. E se vocês não fossem quem são eu até gostaria de vocês por isso. – Sorriu.

Harry puxou a varinha e Rony o impediu novamente. Não por que queria evitar briga com Malfoy. Queria matá-lo. Mas sabia que Hermione jamais o perdoaria. Soube no baile. Soube quando a destruíra. Soube que a perdera e que fora um estúpido por duvidar dela. E agora já não importava o motivo que a fizera se casar. Sabia que fora de alguma forma por eles. E que já não importa mais.

(...)

Encontrou-a na Floreios olhando atentamente um livro nas mãos, mas evidentemente sem lê-lo.

- Vamos pra casa. – Hermione processou as palavras e levantou o rosto para visualizá-lo. Casa. Nunca pensara naquele mausoléu como sua casa e ainda não conseguia. Piscou algumas vezes e levantou. Draco segurou superficialmente a cintura fina e parou quando viu um clarão cegante na direção deles.

- Malfoy, por favor. - Escondeu o rosto no peito do loiro num movimento instintivo e Draco colocou a mão na frente da câmera que não parava de disparar flash's.

Aparatou e a colocou na cama. Não queria que ela ficasse desamparada, mas seria esperar muito dele. Ele não estava preparado para aquilo.

Dormiu um sono que não sabia que precisava. Provavelmente Draco colocara algum feitiço no quarto por que já era manhã novamente e estava sozinha. Desceu e o desjejum estava servido. Pegou o Profeta no canto da mesa e torceu o nariz. A primeira foto era ela abraçando Draco e ele correspondendo, falando algo mal educado e cobrindo a câmera. ' O leão e a serpente – O amor vence a guerra'. A foto realmente parecia romântica e ela balançou a cabeça suspirando.

- Não há o que fazer. – Draco sentou-se de frente e serviu-se.

- É melhor deixar assim, antes que se torne uma perseguição. – Tomaram café em silencio e rumaram para seus destinos distintos. Hermione passava todo o dia no laboratório e Draco ela não fazia idéia de onde andava. Se afundar na profissão a deixava imensamente feliz e optou por ser feliz assim.

* * *

Três noites. Essa era a nova obsessão de Malfoy, marcar quantas noites dormia excitado ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la. E as lingeries de dormir pareciam cada vez menores. E quanto mais ele suava frio, menos coberta Granger usava. E essa era a quarta noite de tortura e esse já era o segundo banho frio depois do jantar.

- Terminei a poção que alivia os tremores após o Cruciatos. – A voz espreguiçada foi seguida de um alongamento e fatalmente o arriar da pequena camisola que deixava quase toda a extensão das coxas descobertas. Malfoy observou a cena com a boca salivando. Engoliu com dificuldade.

- Que bom pra eles. – Falou emburrado, pois sentia a região abaixo da cintura tremer e nenhuma poção iria resolver. Hermione levantara uma sobrancelha intrigada. Quase nunca conversavam e quando ela tentava era recebida assim. Malfoy era um estúpido mesmo. Ele revirou no lado dele da cama e puxou o lençol até cobrir-se todo. O livro que ela lia foi encoberto e ela fechou bruscamente, dada a noite por encerrada. Abaixou a luz e acomodou - se. O loiro se remexeu varias vezes tentando acomodar seu membro petrificado.

– Malfoy você está com algum problema? – Resmungou sentando-se e aumentando a luz. Draco encobriu a cabeça.

- Não Granger, dorme logo. – Revirou os olhos e voltou a deitar.

(...)

- Detesto essas festas. – Falou enquanto desciam da carruagem.

- Então pare de fazer benfeitorias no mundo, que eles param de dar festas. – Fez uma careta pra ele. Como Malfoy sabia ser desagradável.

- Foi você que me deu esse emprego lembra? – Disse vitoriosa. Ele falou algo inaudível e entraram no salão.

(...)

- Malfoy o que está fazendo? – Olhava ao redor envergonhada.

- Abraçando _minha_ mulher. – Falou entre dentes com o rosto encaixado na curva do pescoço dela. Hermione se esquivou, segurando ambas as mãos do loiro.

- Você está quase arrancando meu vestido. As pessoas estão olhando. – A voz severa era disfarçada pelo sorriso fingido. Draco a virou de costas e esfregou seu membro nela, fazendo-a corar e falou rente ao ouvido.

- É por isso que eu posso. Por que tem alguém olhando. – Mordeu-lhe o pescoço e voltou a apertar seu quadril, fazendo o vestido de cetim claro deslizar.

- Aqui não Malfoy. Que vergonha. – Pouco se importou, mas perguntou contrariado. Se ela respondesse que em lugar algum ele continuaria da mesma forma. E só tinha umas duas pessoas prestando atenção. Não era como se estivessem no meio do salão. Não era idiota de se expor assim. Mesmo desesperado como estava.

- Onde é um bom lugar Granger? – Teve de sussurrar pra disfarçar o desespero.

- Em casa Malfoy. – Não assimilou o que disse até sentir-se tonta pela aparatação instantânea em que foi submetida. O loiro avançava sobre seu corpo, imprensado entre ele e o sofá da sala, descontrolado. Não tinha como escapar agora e achou divertido o modo como ele estava se portando. Era sempre tão frio e indiferente a ela. Ao menos ela achava. Cogitou falar para irem para o quarto, mas ao ver seu vestido rasgado novamente desistiu. Draco a sentou sobre as costas do sofá e sugou o sexo exposto sem pudor. Não tinha onde se apoiar e os cabelos loiros eram a única opção, fazendo Draco se descontrolar ainda mais e aprofundar a língua dentro dela. Gritou. E gritou de novo ao ser estocada com força. E gritou varias vezes até a exaustão. Mas sempre gritando por Malfoy. Não por Draco ou por nenhum nome carinhoso. Seriam sempre Malfoy e Granger. Pois era isso que eram. Únicos.

(...)

- Granger, podíamos modificar esse contrato.

- Modificar em que? – Ele estava com a cabeça amparada por uma das mãos enquanto seguia com os olhos o caminho que a outra fazia na curva do quadril da castanha. Fazia isso quase todas as noites, exceto as que ela dormia cedo e ele não podia tocá-la.

- Não sei. Talvez a parte do sexo. Eu poderia transar com você dormindo... – Sorriu torto.

- Há... Há...Ha... Nem morta Malfoy, o contrato está ótimo como esta. – Revirou os olhos. Draco sorriu e mordeu-lhe no ombro.

- Morta não tem graça, senão não posso apreciar seus "gemidos". – Dejá vu.

Desencostou dele e encobriu o corpo. Draco fechou os olhos e engoliu a saliva amarga. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Sentia-se completamente estúpido quando cometia essas gafes. Passaria uma semana sem se falarem e cabia apenas a ele não citar o passado que ela mesma não fazia questão de lembrar. Por que ela nunca esqueceria, mas vivia sua nova vida.

* * *

- Granger? – Sussurrou ao vê-la se remexer pela terceira vez.

- Humm. – Sorriu, se ela não estava dormindo, então o castigo tinha acabado. Deslizou as costas da mão pelo braço descoberto. Aproximou.

- Malfoy, eu não quero. - Aproximou-se mais. Seu coração não estava sufocando como se uma mão invisível o comprimisse. Então ela queria sim e a voz melosa ao dizer que não queria, denunciava a mentira.

- Não? – A voz sussurrada rente ao ouvido dela foi respondida por um gemido extasiado. – Tem certeza que não quer? Não ta parecendo. – Da parte interna das coxas ele tocava o sexo molhado, fazendo-a contorcer-se. Gemeu de novo mais alto. Draco mordeu os lábios. Era hora da vingança. Uma semana e meia por uma única frase era muito tempo. Segurou-a pela cintura e sem aviso colocou-a deitada de bruços e se projetou sobre ela, dando um pequeno espaço para que as mãos pudessem se mover. Passou-as pelas nádegas empinadas subindo a camisola vinho, junto. Ajoelhou e lambeu a cintura rente a base da lingerie antes de abaixá-la. As mãos espalmando cada centímetro de pele que tocava. Granger permanecia deitada, contendo com dificuldade os gemidos na garganta. Ele a enlouquecia. Subiu as mãos pela cintura, costas, ombros, cotovelos até as mãos. Mãos com mãos. Mãos sobre mãos. Mãos algemadas na cabeceira da cama e Granger sorriu. Claro que ele a puniria pelo jejum de sexo. Algemas era novo. – Muito tempo me punindo Granger. Você sabe como fico quando isso acontece. Você é muito cachorra. – Levantou o quadril dela na altura de seu membro e se encaixou por traz ainda vestido com a calça do pijama.

- Malfoy você não vai transar comigo como um animal. – Grunhiu irritada, tentando soltar-se do cárcere momentâneo.

- Cachorra sim e vai fazer do jeito que eu quiser. – Levou os dedos penetrando-a pouco antes de sentir uma dor aguda numa das coxas a se afastar rastejando. - Ah! Querida. Você não devia ter feito isso. – Ela virou o pescoço pra traz, vendo-o alisar a coxa onde havia deferido o coice certeiro. Arrependeu-se ao vislumbrar o brilho luxuriante que exalava dos olhos acinzentados. Quando avançou novamente foi com mais força, prendendo as panturrilhas dela com os próprios joelhos e completamente despido. Colou os corpos e sentenciou com a voz carregada de malicia. – Se cachorra não esta bom, potranca é um apelido mais carinhoso pra quem gosta de dar coices. – Estocou ao mesmo tempo em que abafava o grito feminino com o tapa estridente que atingia as nádegas brancas. E cada estocada era seguida de outro tapa até ela arquear as costas e gemer de prazer. E um único gemido foi o suficiente pro loiro derramar-se dentro dela.

Odiava quando ele a fazia ser submissa. Não conseguia relaxar se não pudesse vê-lo e precisava desse controle. De saber quando e como o estava enlouquecendo. Draco a dominava como queria, mas apenas quando ela queria. E essa briga por controle era constante entre eles. Tê-la a mercê de seus desejos mais insanos era perfeito. Ela o enlouquecia e os dias que passava sem ao menos dormir abraçado eram insuportáveis, por que no fundo aquele maldito contrato dava o controle a ela. E ele era dela e isso era insuportável de assumir.

- Agora me tira daqui. – Resmungou ofegante, e ouviu um 'desculpa' mais baixo que um sussurro. Disfarçou o sorriso, sabia que ele odiava gozar antes dela. – Malfoy, tá surdo? – Ouviu o típico sorriso debochado e torto que ela bem no fundo achava tão sexy que ele jamais saberia e o viu ao seu lado.

- Quem disse que acabou. - Segurou os braços ainda presos e enlaçou em seu pescoço, encaixando-se por baixo do corpo da garota, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre ele e segurar o grito pela encaixada no pau ereto. – Você não acabou seu trabalho e não mandei você parar. – Hermione sorriu. Um sorriso torto que pareceu familiar e que ele findou devorando-a boca quando ela começou a se movimentar. Ela estava como gostava e ele perdido.

_**Se um dia seriam um casal normal. Improvável.**_

_**Se um dia se apaixonariam de verdade. Apenas o Destino dirá.**_

_**Fim...**_


End file.
